Leeks
by Kit Koko
Summary: **OC** Leiko Sohma has been away from Sohma House for 5 years after leaving in a hurry for a unknown catastrophe. Using the excuse that she is only back to meet Tohru Honda, Leiko's mistakes of the past begin to unravel and come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The crisp air intertwined around Leiko as she made her way to Ayame's shop, brushing her long brown hair back behind her shoulders. She wasn't used to being back in Japan and the mere smell of this familiar street threw her off. She sighed and licked her arid, dry lips. Her silent confidence, radiating from every angle of her figure, lowered a bit by the thought of how everyone would react to her return. After all, she _had_ left five years ago. She was only coming back to meet the girl Shigure had kidnapped and revealed the secret to. What an idiot…

Leiko still missed her friends, though. She had been hiding out for a long time near the ocean, staying away from her male co-workers and spending all her time in her job. Being a workaholic had hardened her and Leiko found herself closing into a shell more than often. Hopefully Ayame hadn't changed, though if he had calmed down a bit, Leiko would find the reunion a little easier. There his shop was, standing in the midst of well-respected businesses. There were dresses inside where a pretty woman in a maid outfit was hemming. Leiko snorted. He was a seamstress…

"Of course." she growled walking into the store. A drowning beep sounded above her as she entered.

The maid turned around and gave Leiko a big smile. "Why hello, miss! Welcome to Ayame's! My name is Mine! How may I help you today?"

Leiko smiled, gently. "I would like to see Ayame, please."

"Oh don't worry! All orders go through me! I'll take care of anything! What is it? A wedding, a new job, first night with-"

"No, I would just like to…speak with Ayame, if you don't mind. He's…an old…_acquaintance_ of mine." Leiko murmured.

"You know the boss, do you? I'll give the boss the notice as soon as possible, but keep in mind, Mr. Ayame doesn't usually remember everyone he's ever met in his life."

"Oh he'll remember me, believe me," Leiko told her, giving her a smile.

"Uh-huh," Mine scuttled over to the check-out desk and searched for a pen and paper. "Alrighty! And your name…?"

"Leiko Sohma."

Suddenly Leiko heard a series of crashes coming from the back room. Someone rushed out, astonished and a smile spread across their face. A very _large_ smile. "Lei-lei!" Ayame yelled in excitement. He rushed over to Leiko, looking as if he was going to grope her by excuse of a hug. She moved out of the way and nearly fell over. She glared. "Ayame, please contain yourself," she growled, dryly.

Ayame laughed. "Ah, well I see she's so flustered to see me again, she doesn't feel worthy enough to touch me, like so many out there!"

Leiko rolled her eyes. "Yes, Aya, I'm _sure_ that's it." She sighed and smiled to herself, slowly looking back up at Ayame. "I see you haven't changed since High School. I was worried you were going to be responsible."

"Well as you can see I own my own store of dreams and-"

Leiko held out her hand to shut him up. "Oh please Ayame. You own a langerie store, barely. What you sell here and-" Suddenly she noticed Ayame's outfit consuming of long red robes and lace. Although very fashionable, Leiko found it odd on Ayame. "What in hell are you wearing, Ayame?"

"Call me Aya, Lei!"

"Call me _Leiko_. You know how I loathe that nickname."

Ayame laughed. "Oh! Same old Lei! And why, may I ask, have you so kindly graced my humble establishment with your beautiful presence?"

She opened her mouth, but Ayame cut her off with a gasp. "Oh! You have been thinking of me for so long that it has simply drawn you mad, hasn't it, and just _had_ to return to me! Oh sweet Lei!"

Lei slapped the hand that reached out to her. "Oh come off it, Aya! You are not the only reason I came back so can it already, would you?!"

Ayame's bright grin dimmed, as if he was gradually getting sober by each word. He glanced at Mine and then at Leiko. "Come. Let us talk and celebrate your return with sake and chicken yakitori! It shall be a small feast!"

Leiko sighed and forced up a smile. Although Aya could be outrageous at times (Okay, most of the time…) she knew that he was trying and that he still just wanted to make her smile and laugh like old times. "Wonderful."

The "small feast" was actually a full three course meal with more than just alcohol and chicken. Leiko pressed her lips together as she stared down at her plate. She glanced up at Ayame who was pulling out his cell phone. Her eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shigure! You will _not _believe who's here!" Ayame gushed, excited.

Leiko's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Ayame! No! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" she seethed.

Aya ignored her as he cheered Leiko's name into the phone. There was a pause, but Leiko didn't bother to hear Shigure's muffled response. She had only wanted to pay a small visit to Ayame and perhaps meet that Honda girl, but if the two of the three stooges knew about it, then the entire Sohma family would know within a few hours. Okay, so Hatori wasn't a "stooge" but he was pretty dumb to be able to put up with those two throughout high school without totally going crazy. Leiko could remember her teenage years so clearly it was as if she was there again whenever she'd close her eyes. Hatori with his short black hair and quiet nature; Shigure's warm eyes of deception and girl crazy antics, and of course Ayame with his confident, long violating silver hair, and self-centered world. Still, Leiko had missed them terribly. She had grown up in the Sohma house with all of them and had been right their sides as they each were transformed accidentally. She had been there as each of their beloved classmates' memories were erased, deleting the Sohmas from existence. Leiko had run away from Sohma House a little after high school and was only now returning after five years.

Ayame hung up with a content sigh. "Oh my dear Lei, I have missed you so much!" he breathed, his romantic side warming the air in the room.

Leiko smiled. "And I, my dear Aya, have-" she leaned across the table. "-missed-" Ayame leaned forward just in time for Leiko to slug him. He fell to the ground, laughing it off. Leiko huffed, "-that! I _was_ Kazuma's best student, if you'll be so kindest to remember dear, sweet Aya."

Leiko stood up, smiling. "You know, that little act you and Shigure did in high school was just adorable, but it's been ten years. Grow up, Aya, I beg of you."

Ayame was up in a flash to prevent her from leaving. "But lovely Lei Lei! You haven't touched your food!"

Leiko pushed past him, but he wouldn't let her by. She pressed her lips together in an annoyed firm line. "Well I guess I'm not that hungry."

Ayame grasped her cheek and, to her surprised, Leiko found her self shaky. He looked at her for a while, all nonsense gone from his face. "You refuse to eat the food I made you out of pure joy for your daring return we have all waited for with paited breath?"

Leiko bit her lip and narrowed her eyes, thinking. She didn't really want to leave. She was testing Ayame to see if he was still the same. She knew that he was going to stop her. She sighed, aggravated. "Oooo! Fine!" she growled, plopping down on the floor in front of the table.

Ayame's expression lit up and he sat down elegantly across from her. "Wonderful! Now tell me, Leiko, since you'll have to tell Akito anyways, where _have_ you been?"

Leiko stared at Ayame. She nodded, knowing it was the truth. Akito would grill her and probably try to kill her. He had lost his temper last time she had seen him. Leiko's lower lip quivered and she buried her face in her arm on the table. Ayame tilted his head and smiled as he reached across to comfort her.

"What? …Leiko? ... she's back?!" Shigure exclaimed. He was using the tip of his pen to type his new book on the computer. He was typing slowly, as usual, but slower since he was on the phone. Suddenly it beeped.

"Oh my my my, naughty little Shigure, letting his ravishing publisher stand out in the cold empty handed!" Ayame laughed on the line.

Shigure shrugged. "Oh she'll be fine, don't worry, but what you're saying about Lei? Are you just trying to get another free ride down memory lane or is it true?"

"She's here at my store, Gure! I would let you speak to her, but she's already upset about this call. I assume she'd just hang up on you or smash the phone!"

Shigure chuckled. "Same old Lei… So why is she back, Aya?"

"Yes, yes, I was just going to find out," Ayame answered before he hung up.

Shigure hung up and sat back in his chair. "Wow…Leiko has returned…I wonder why?"

"Shigure! Yuki! Kyo! Dinner!" Tohru called.

Shigure saved his work and shut the laptop. Leiko. That was his only thought. However the relating thoughts weren't _I wonder why she's returned,_ or _Will she come here?_. He entered the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. He gazed around the room, his eyes roaming from Yuki, to Tohru, and then finally settling on scowling Kyo. Leiko was Kyo's idol. Not just for her martial arts talent, but for her strength, attitude, control, and more. Leiko had always taken a shine to Kyo as well. She was just like him in certain ways too which made Shigure ponder. _What was she angry about this time?_

Leiko bowed. "Thank you, Aya," she said, quietly. She smiled at him. "That was delicious."

Ayame grinned. "It always is, you know!" he said. His smiled dimmed. "Well I assume that you're angry about something too, right?"

Leiko blinked, confused. "What? Angry?"

Ayame sighed. "You've always been sort of a hot-head at times, Lei. People don't just change overnight!"

Leiko narrowed her eyes. "I was gone five years, Aya. Not one night."

"Which brings us to another subject! Why did you leave so suddenly?" he asked.

Leiko took a deep breath and walked towards the door. She placed her hand on the handle. "I'm going back to my hotel."

"Your hotel? Why don't you stay at Sohma House?" Ayame asked.

Leiko flinched. "Because I'd be a pretty big hypocrite if I returned to the one place I worked for so long to avoid and finally run away from!" she paused to calm herself down and smiled. "Alright so I _am_ still a bit of a hot head, so what?"

Ayame suddenly caught her into an inappropriate romantic hug. "Oh you precious child! Even now after years and years of separation between us, which our old flame that still glows brightly even in this darkness you have spread around us so generously, you still rebel against your old life and your old love! You precious, beautiful girl! Silly and still lost in her own intertwining thoughts, but wonderful! Oh I've missed you so much dearest Lei! I have missed you since the moment you left on that fateful, horrible day you went astray from our wonderful lives, ruining the future that is today!"

Leiko squirmed, groaning. "Ugh, Aya!" she wiggled out of his grasp and nearly falling into the sliding door. She smoothed her hair with one hand as she cracked open the door. She tilted her head a bit, her voice low. "Our lives weren't wonderful, y'know. Didn't you see me when I was dying?"

Ayame opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out for he was too surprised. Leiko sighed and turned to leave. "Right. I shall…see you another time then?" Leiko didn't give him a chance to respond as she fled the backroom.

Mine grinned. "Oh! Miss Leiko! How was your lunch with the boss?"

Still on the run, Leiko waved her hand without looking back. "Yes, yes, terrific," she chirped. "Nice meeting you Mine!"

She rushed out, angry that she couldn't slam the automatic door.

Leiko couldn't help but pass out in the taxi. "Wake me when we get there, please," she murmured to the driver. He nodded and Leiko collapsed against the window. She wasn't even at Sohma House yet and she was already exhausted. She had a mental list of all the people who would demand to see her. She planned to just grit her teeth and bare it. It'd be all over soon. She'd have to give a lot of apologies and tell her story a lot of times, but the faster she did these things, the faster she'd be off again. She wasn't going to stay for good, afterall.

She could already picture Akito's face. Yes, he'd be dissappointed, but his rage would be unpredictable. Akito had been just a child last time Leiko could remember seeing him. It had been the day she'd run away. He had tried to kill her when she told him how she longed to leave. She hadn't been scared until she saw the whites of his eyes that night and she felt terrified, confused of her rebellion. But Akito was older now and had had years to brude over this.

What would he do now?

"Miss?"

Leiko jerked away. "Hm? What?"

"We've arrived." The driver grumbled.

Leiko glanced at the meter and shoved him money before finally getting out. She took a deep breath as the cab drove away. She approached the gate and dangled her finger over the intercom. She couldn't. Turn back now, she told herself. Go back to Aya and you'll be safe. Go back…go…

"Hi there!"

Leiko spun around to see a young, blonde haired boy on the wall. She smiled, remembering the pictures Shigure had sent her the month before. The pictures had come so randomly, yet the letter had made Leiko nearly blow off the roof above her in anger. Leiko knew who this boy was and she hoped, more than she wanted, that the younger ones would remember her. "Momiji."

The boy jumped down and stared at her. "Who are you and how do you…?"

Leiko blushed and laughed out loud. "Haha, well I guess I should've known you wouldn't remember me, you silly rabbit."

Momiji blinked. "I-?"

"Leiko Sohma, Momiji. Do you remember-?"

Momiji grinned and attacked her in a hug. Leiko smiled, surprised and happy. "Lei-Lei! Why are you-? W-Welcome back!"

Leiko giggled. "Thank you, Momiji. I honestly didn't think you'd remember me!"

"Of course I remember you! You were the one to get me my first violin! You told me that you always wished to be the rabbit and made me proud to be a Sohma!"

Leiko rubbed the back of her neck, laughing. "Haha, well I guess I _did_ do that, huh?"

"Kyo's going to be so excited! Are you going to Shigure's after this? Oh wait, that's right, you probably don't know where he lives! You've been gone for such a long time and oh! Everyone's gonna be so excited! I know Hari's going to be happy!"

Leiko sighed. "Yeah, you think maybe he'll even smile?" she sneered.

Momiji laughed. "Hari smiles, don't worry! And guess what? I started high school this spring with Haru! Kyo and Yuki are getting along too and oh! Have you met Tohru Honda? She's great! She's really sweet and-"

Leiko laughed. "Momiji! Slow down for goodness sake!" Momiji was still holding her hand as he led her through the gates. Leiko took a deep breath as she gazed around at the seculded little town. Sohma House…it hadn't changed at all. Not even in five years. "Geez it's like a ghost town…home sweet home, huh?"

"What?" Momiji asked, smiling.

Leiko smiled back. "Oh nothing," she said, waving her hand. "I was just reminiscing, don't worry!"

Momiji grinned and skipped through the brush. Leiko reached out to him, but he was gone through the greenery. She ducked in and around. "Where are we going, Momiji?" she whispered.

"To Hari's house, of course!"

Leiko went white. "Um…M-M-Momiji? Perhaps…maybe not just yet? I'd really like to see everyone at the main house first, maybe say hi to A-A-Aki…I mean, Haru and Kagura and-"

Momiji sighed. "You still hold that grudge against Hatori?" he asked, quietly.

Leiko looked at him, blankly, but laughed. "Ha! Ah ha, ha, ha! No, no, don't worry Momiji! I just…don't think he'll be very happy to see me that's all."

Momiji shrugged. "Well I know that the rest'll be anxious to see you!"

Leiko beamed at the thought. "Yes…and I'm excited too!" Momiji took Leiko's hand and pulled her up to the House, practically skipping. Leiko gave up and skipped too. They started to laugh and Momiji said, "Y'know Lei-Lei? I thought that you would have changed. I thought you would have stuck up your nose at this kind of stuff and you would have turned into a stickler with all the work you probably did while you were gone, though you never were much of a workaholic, but even still-"

"Momiji! Who have you got there?" a maid called out from the House's front porch. Momiji sped up, but Leiko stopped skipping. Her heart dropped and turned cold. The sight of the Main House, the source to all the ridicule and torture, made Leiko cringed and fell sick. She was suddenly unsure if she could do this. How could she just waltz in there unannounced? What would she say? _Hey! Sorry I skipped out on you guys for the past five years! Who's up for a friendly game of Rich Man, Poor Man?_ No. Turn back Lei…Turn back…turn-

"Leiko? Aren't you coming?" Momiji called out.

Leiko smiled, nervously. "O-Of course, Miji!" she called out, wobbling up the Main House stairs.

A maid, astonished, bowed to Leiko. Surprised, Leiko returned the respect. "Hello."

"Good evening Miss Sohma," the old maid stuttered.

Leiko did not reply. She followed Momiji into the house and sniffed the cold air that suddenly encased her body. Momiji stopped and turned, solemnly. "Leiko. I cannot let you just _walk_ _by_ Akito like a ghost."

Leiko gulped, but smiled weakly. "I know, and I will see him. Just…not now. Perhaps I shall see everyone else? Like Kureno or Kagura or Haru! I bet he's gotten tall, huh? And-"

"Leiko."

Leiko spun around to see Hatori standing in the doorway. She heart dropped. She bit her lip as he walked towards her and stared closely into her eyes. "Hello Hat-"

"Leiko, come with me."

Lei looked back at Momiji. He grinned, sheepishly. "D-Don't worry Lei-Lei! I'll just go get the others! You sp-spend some time with Hari!" And with that he ran off.

Leiko blinked. "Hatori, I…"

Hatori began walking towards a room. Leiko followed. She knew it. HE was going to kill her. Good bye sweet world. Goodbye sweet memories. That's it! Maybe he was planning to erase her memories! Or…that one…

Hatori open the sliding door for Leiko, politely. _Of course… all the villains are usually polite…_ she thought, nodding her thanks as she slipped in. Hatori slowly closed the door behind him. Leiko sat down on the pillow in the center of the room. Hatori walked over to his desk. It was so quiet in the room that Leiko couldn't take it!

She stood up again. "Alright Hari, I can't take it any longer! If you're still angry with me then just say it, because I know that _I_ haven't been brooding over such a frivolous topic—well I guess I have and I guess it is _frivolous_ per say—but I know one thing and that's that I've missed you a lot, but I only wanted to visit that Honda girl who Shigure completely blurted out our lives to." Leiko blurted out, tripping over her words.

Hatori had stood up during this rant and walked over to her. When she finished, Hatori smiled at her and she nearly fell over backwards. "I've missed you too, Leiko." he confessed.

Leiko grinned and hugged Hatori before he could move an inch. Surprised, Hatori laughed. "You know, I have to say that you've matured, but not by much. You're still the fun-loving, crazy, silly little Leiko that we've missed."

Leiko laughed. "You _you're_ still the boring, workaholic, stick-in-the-mud that _I've_ missed, Hari!"

Hatori sighed. "Thank you."

Leiko bit her lip. "So are you still mad about… y'know?"

"The fiasco that occurred at graduation? Of course not. Is that why you never spoke to me for this long?"

Leiko blushed. "Ha! Aha ha ha! No, of course not!"

Hatori rolled his eyes. "Of course not," he repeated, blandly. "Now if you don't want to see Akito, then you have best-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Another maid entered the room. She bowed to Hatori. "Master Akito wishes to have an audience with Mistress Leiko."

Leiko turned pale. "I-"

"Of course," Hatori answered for her. "This won't take long."

The old maid nodded, bowed, and left.

Leiko turned around and nearly smacked Hatori. "Are you insane?! Or are you getting back at me?"

Hatori smiled. "Neither. I am just following orders."

Leiko narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, like a robot." She hissed. Hatori's smiled vanished as Leiko said, "Prove to me that you aren't snow."

With that, Leiko left to face the head of the family.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Tohru always smiled. Tohru smiled as they thanked their food. She smiled as they ate. She smiled as they spoke about their days. She smiled at Yuki's politeness, and she smiled as she collected the dishes and took them into the kitchen. She smiled even when Kyo was teasing her. Shigure blinked in worry. Would she smile when Leiko came to call her out?

"Yo Shigure," Kyo said as soon as Tohru was out of the room. "What's up with you?"

Shigure grinned and waved his hand. "Oh it's nothing! My mind is so vast and full of ideas and knowledge that I sometimes just can't think straight."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "No, I think that's just hot air and sake."

Suddenly the phone rang. Kyo reached over and took it off the hook. "Hello, Kyo Sohma speaking."

There was a long pause before the caller finally responding it a quick, high voice. "Shigure, please."

Kyo rolled his eyes and threw the phone at Shigure's big head. Frowning at Kyo, Shigure put the phone to his ear. "Shigure Sohma here."

"It's Leiko."

Shigure tensed up and stared over at Kyo before walking out of the room. "So how did you manage to survive Akito? Or have you not seen him yet?"

Leiko laughed, nervously. "Oh, I saw him alright." she took a breath. "I'm probably good as dead to him, huh?"

Shigure smiled, walking into his office and closing the door. "I doubt that, but you can believe whatever you like, Lei-Lei. Are you coming over for visit then?" he asked, hopefully as he sat down at his desk.

Leiko sighed. "Yes, but not really for very long. I just wanted to meet this 'magical outsider who we can totally trust EVERYTHING with' girl." she paused. "You really are an idiot, Shigure."

Shigure smiled, warmly and sat back in his office chair. "There really is more to this than the fantastically simple story you have plotted in your mind."

Leiko was quiet. "Yeah, sure," she breathed. "You'll have to tell me this new story, Shigure." she laughed. "I'll see you in five!"

_Click._

Shigure nearly dropped the phone. He suddenly jumped up and ran into the kitchen where Tohru and Yuki were doing the dishes while Kyo watched TV in the adjacent room. "Tohru! Is the house clean? Are you the dishes almost done? Tell me Kyo hasn't smashed anything valuable!"

"Hey!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru blinked. "Everything's fine and the dishes are nearly finished, thanks to Yuki's help!" she chirped, smiling at Yuki.

He smiled back. "It's my pleasure, Miss Honda," he said, turning back to Shigure. "But why does the house need to be in order?"

Shigure laughed, nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ha ha! Well…it seems we'll be having a little guest in a little bit."

Tohru lit up. "Really? Who?" she squealed. "Is it someone else from the Zodiac?"

Kyo groaned from the other room. "You better bet your ass it isn't, Shigure!"

Shigure sighed. "I'd lose _that_ bet, Kyo-Kyo."

Kyo bristled. "_What_ did you call me?"

Yuki rolled his eyes while Tohru stood there with a soaking wet dish in her hand. "I can't believe it! I'll get to meet another member of the Chinese Zodiac! Who is it? What animal are they?" she asked Shigure. "Is it a girl or boy?"

Shigure smiled. "It's a girl," he answered. "She's only coming to meet you, so you can ask her all that when she arrives."

Tohru bit her lip. "Oh wow, she's only coming here for me? What if I let her down or I'm not that interesting or she realizes I'm not what she expected-?"

Yuki touched Tohru's arm, gently. "Just be yourself, Miss Honda," he said, kindly. "You'll be fine."

"So who is it, Shigure?" Kyo snapped. "Or are you playin' dumb?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. They all paused, but Shigure rushed to greet their guest. The others stayed where they were. Unenthusiastic, Kyo clicked back on his show on the television, and Tohru and Yuki finished cleaning up the dinner. Shigure ignored their lack of enthusiasm and paraded to the foyer. He opened the door and grinned. "Welcome home!" he cried.

Leiko sighed, but smiled and hugged him. "I missed you Gure!" she breathed.

Shigure calmed down and smiled. "I missed you too! Why'd you-?"

Leiko shook her head and laughed. "I'm not here to talk to you, Gure! I'm here to meet this Honda chick!"

Shigure opened his mouth to respond when the sound of pounding footsteps charged their way. It was Kyo racing into the front hall. He was panting and wide eyed when he got there and saw Leiko. He gawked and stood there. Leiko stared at him and couldn't believe that this was the same Kyo Sohma she'd known long ago. Last time she'd seen him, he was around eleven years old. Now he looked sixteen or seventeen and all grown up! It hurt Leiko when she thought of how much she'd missed in the time she'd been gone.

Yuki and Tohru followed, an apron still tied around Tohru's waist. Leiko gawked and slapped Shigure. "What the hell! Do you dress her up as a maid when you have company or something? Honestly, Gure, you're such a conniving perve!"

Tohru smiled and bowed, respectively. "I'm Tohru Honda! It's nice to meet you!"

Leiko smiled, softly. "I'm Leiko Sohma," she said, bowing back. "And believe me! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Yuki blinked. "L-Leiko…why are you-?"

"To meet Tohru of course!" Shigure replied. "Why else would she grace us with her lovely presence? I mean, she obviously was dying to see me, but Tohru gave her a legitimate excuse to co-"

"Oh would you can it already? You're worse than Aya!" Leiko snapped. She paused. "Besides…I guess it's about _time_ for a good, long visit."

Shigure grinned and rubbed his bruised cheek. "Well then, why don't you stay here, Lei-Lei?" he proposed. "I'm sure Tohru would be _more_ than willing to-"

"No, I couldn't impose." Leiko said, laughing at his stupidity. "Besides, she barely knows me! What do you say to my taking you all out for dessert since it's obvious you've already eaten dinner!"

Kyo shut his gaping mouth and glared at Leiko. "I think I'll pass." he said, coldly as he walked up the stairs.

Tohru blinked. "K-Kyo-!"

Leiko waved her hand. "Don't bother. He's still as hot-headed as ever, huh? Surprised he and Yuki _live_ together now, though! You must have the hospital on speed dial!"

Tohru laughed. Yuki smiled. "What were you saying about dessert, Lei?"

Leiko nodded. "Oh, right! Leave it to me!" she paused. "But, uh…I think I should go have a talk with our friendly, neighborhood cat up there, huh?"

Shigure and Yuki stopped smiling and nodded, gravely. "That'd probably be best." Yuki agreed. Leiko nodded and headed up the stairs.

Tohru cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me for asking, but do you two know why Kyo was so angry?"

Shigure gave her a small smile. "Yes, we do. Kyo's mad at Leiko."

Tohru blinked, confused. "But why?"

"Because his hero abandoned him." Yuki whispered.

Leiko drew a breath and knocked on the door. She knew that he'd be mad, but she had forgotten how hot-headed he could get. No answer. She sighed and opened the door. No one was inside. Leiko walked into the middle of the room and turned around, but he wasn't anywhere in there. She walked out to the small balcony jetting out of the bedroom where a clothes line as hanging. She pushed her way past the hanging garments and looked around.

"Kyo?" she said, quietly. Suddenly she heard something above her. She looked up to see feet on the roof. She stood on the railing and grasped the roofing tile. With one swift movement, Leiko had gotten herself on the tip of the roof and surprised the hell of out Kyo. He jerked up and crossed his legs.

Leiko crouched on the top of the roof and gave him a hard stare. "Kyo." she said, a little louder than before, but it was a statement this time.

Kyo looked up at her, silently. Leiko cleared her throat. "So is this the greeting I get after so long? The silent treatment on the roof?"

Kyo slowly stood up and didn't say anything. He simply stood there as if he was mulling over how to yell at Leiko. She sighed and stood up to match his height, but Kyo was taller than her and that scared her. Leiko laughed. "You _have_ to be around six feet, huh Kyo?"

Kyo took a deep breath and Leiko stared at him. "Since _when_ have you been so damn _quiet_?"

He blinked. "I don't know," he turned to her. "Since when have _you_ cared?"

Leiko tried to walk over to him, but swayed a bit on the slanted roofing. "I've _always_ cared, Ky-"

"Oh shut up! You're a liar and always have been!" Kyo yelled. "I don't _why_ I trusted you! I can't believe this! I don't even know why I'm even talking to you! Dammit, I'm goin' inside!"

Swift and agile, he leaped off the roof and landed on the ground on all fours, just like his zodiac animal's nature. Leiko took a deep breath and stared at him as he ran off into the forest. She pressed her lips together and made a face at her situation. She sat down and clutched the roofing tiles in distress. "Dammit, now how do _I_ get off this stupid roof?"

"Okay, the kiddos are asleep, which is a miracle nowadays." Shigure joked, sitting down to the tea Leiko had brewed while he checked the doors. Kyo still hadn't come home. Leiko, ashamed, slouched to the floor and let out a soft groan. Shigure sipped his drink. "Don't worry, Lei-Lei! I'm sure he'll come back when he forgets about how he's gotten so used to sleeping in a real bed."

Leiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure," she breathed, tilting her cup and swirling the liquid within in a circle. "I'm just sorry I ever thought that he had grown up!"

Shigure let out a sigh. "It isn't his fault, Leiko. _You_ left and he was just a boy. Barely even twelve."

Leiko closed her eyes. "I know."

Shigure leaned forward over the small table. "I've been meaning to ask you this, but I was afraid of the answer, so I waited until later, but…" he paused. "Why _did_ you leave?"

Leiko took a deep breath and didn't answer him as she stared down at her hands.

Shigure stared at her, waiting for her answer, but when she didn't answer, he leaned back. "Okay, that's fine, you're tired and all that, I understand."

Leiko looked at him, helplessly. "Shigure-"

He cut her off. "It's fine, Lei-Lei," he said in a hard voice. "I just wish…" he trailed off, leaving Leiko feeling more awful than before.

She stood up, quickly, knocking the table a bit. "I…I gotta go."

Shigure stood up. "Let me walk you out," he said, kindly.

Leiko started at her feet and shook her head. "No. I…I'm fine."

"Where will you stay tonight?" Shigure asked.

Leiko was quiet for a bit before leaving the room, smiling weakly. "I'll figure it out."

On her way out, she whipped out her cell phone and dialed the nearest hotel. It's been a long day and she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay in town for very long with the way everything was going. A taxi picked her up at the edge of the road after a bit of walking on her part. She slid in, handed the driver about twenty hundred yen. "Will that cover it from here to the Hankyu?"

"You're staying at that place? Must rich!" he snorted, stuffing the money into the glove compartment. "It's about five miles away and, unless we're stuck in traffic, twenty hundred should cover it."

"Cheap," Leiko mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Thank you very much, sir."

"Yeah whatever."

Leiko took a deep breath and sank back into her seat. She closed her eyes and wished herself back to when they were all twelve and only hung out with each other to avoid trouble. To where their biggest worries were their parents and school. Now, it was whole other world.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"_I HATE YOU! You MONSTER of a daughter! Why God ever plagued me such an ANIMAL is BEYOND ME! I'm GLAD your mother killed herself! JEALOUS EVEN! WHY'D THE BITCH LEAVE WITHOUT YOU? I MIGHT AS WELL KILL YOU MYSELF!"_

"_Leiko? Where're you going? Why are you leaving me?"_

"_But you ALWAYS run away when YOU get SCARED! WHAT ABOUT ME? Aren't _I_ aloud to be SCARED?"_

"_NO! NO! I don't CARE what you THOUGHT! There's a BOND! A BOND! You will NEVER be able to LEAVE! NEVER! YOU ARE A SOHMA! YOU WILL ALWAYS STAY! YOU HAVE TO! YOU. DON'T. HAVE. A. CHOICE!"_

Leiko jerked awake. It was two in the morning. The hotel room smelled of fresh laundry and leftover food. She was clutching her silk sheets in complete fear. Beads of sweat were streaming down her face as she squinted into the darkness. She gulped a few times and took a deep breath. It came out as a jagged gasp. The voices…the nightmares…they weren't made-up fears. They were drawn from her subconscious-from actual memories that she'd tried so hard to forget. She closed her eyes and curled her body around the hotel pillow. Her shirt hung sloppily on the headboard. She reached out in the darkness and drew it into her chest. She breathed in and could still smell him. It made her hate herself.

She decided to try and get some sleep, not that it would do her much. Why would she want to put herself back into her merciless mind? _Because he's always there…_ She thought to herself, trying to force a smile. It didn't last long. Before she could do anything to defend herself, she was right back into the last nightmare.

Akito was yelling at her in a dark room. It was their conversation from the day before. It had started out civil, but that had ended with "Hello". Now, Akito was punching her and screaming his head off. He wouldn't settle down and Leiko couldn't wake up. It was official. She was back to a place she once was forced to called "Home".

* * *

The next morning, Leiko made a trip out to the post office to mail a letter to her boss about how she was planning on spending a little more time there than she had planned. She needed to make amends and was still curious about the Honda girl. The previous night at ice cream hadn't given her much information since Shigure had blabbed the entire time. Today, however, Akito had called for another "visit". Leiko didn't like what he'd grown up to be. It was so weird that she had babysat such a monster when she was a teenager. To think that she had taught such a monster his basic kanji characters and math!

She rented a car for the week and drove down to Sohma House. She made her way through the main gate and walked up to the Main House. The maids eyed her suspiciously as she walked passed them and towards Akito's door. She took a deep breath, flashbacks from the previous day hitting her mind like a train as she opened it. She slipped inside and closed the door behind her. Akito was standing as still as a rock by the open window. His frigid stance changed when he heard her come in. His head turned, slightly and his eyes fixated on her as she stood straighter and taller than ever.

"Leiko."

How could he sound so calm after being so angry the day before? That was Akito for you. Always bipolar, always a mess. Just like his mother. Akira had always been so level headed and kind. It was amazing how wrong he's gone with reproducing.

Leiko bowed. "Akito."

It was silent. She stood awkwardly across the room. Akito barely looked at her as a smile crept across his cheek. That was never a good sign. Leiko was suddenly itching to be free of his daunting gravity. She kept her eyes on him as he moved ever-so slowly towards a single chair at the back on the room, like the royal room of a palace where an emperor or king would sit majestically in his robes and scepter. However, the "King" of the Sohma house merely wore a man's kimono and uncombed hair. He snapped his vision towards her and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, come in."

"I-"

"_All_ the way in." he snapped.

Leiko tried to hold her head high, but it was as if her mind was disconnected from her body as it lay limp on her shoulders. Her legs shaky, she approached the Head of the House. Akito scrutinized her. "Quit your job."

"What?" she snapped, surprised.

"Quit. Your. Job." Akito repeated, slowly, his eyes unmoving.

"I-I…" Leiko closed her eyes. "Why?"

Akito blinked. "Why? Because I told you to and you should start listening to me more often." he retorted, coolly. "That's why."

"You want me to quit my job out by the bay and leave my whole life just because you _told_ me to?" Leiko coughed. "I can't do that!"

"Sure you can. You've done so once before."

Leiko stuttered. "I-I…I did that out of confusion, hurt, and betrayal. Not because someone told me to."

Akito approached her, menacingly. "Would you like me to confuse, hurt, and betray you?" he hissed, coldly. "Would _that_ convince you?"

Leiko took a deep breath. "I know that you would never betray me, Akito." she looked him in the eye. "Your father never did."

Akito drew a sharp breath, eyes flashing. "Go chat with Hatori," he barked. "I know you're just _itching_ to talk to someone other than me!"

Leiko gulped. "I actually don't want to talk to anyone right now." she murmured.

"Well than you better crawl back to your hotel room, huh?" he seethed.

Leiko was quiet, but nodded and started walking towards the door. "Do you still want me to quit my job?"

"_Why_ would you ask … a _stupid_ question like that?" Akito asked in a pretentious tone.

Blushing, Leiko nodded and scurried out. As soon as she was in the hallway and away from Akito, she walked straight up to the nearest wall and rammed her fist through it. It was surprisingly thin and her hand went through into the other room. She quickly withdrew it, looking sheepish as Hatori walked up and looked at her through the hole in the wall. She ran away before he could come back.

* * *

"Kyo."

Kyo looked up from his miso soup at Shigure who was at the head of the table. He casually swallowed his food and narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Yuki took a deep breath. "Oh boy…"

Kyo threw him a look. "You got something to say you damn rat?"

Tohru suddenly got up. "I'm going to fix us some dessert." she murmured, using any excuse to get away from the quarrel uprising. She jumped to her feet and quickly scurried away. Shigure slurped his sake. "Don't start breaking anything else, kiddies, I just wanted to know if little Kyo-Kyo will ever grow up?"

Kyo glared at him. "Shigure, you _know_ I _hate_ that name!"

"I don't understand why," Yuki sneered. "It's just you're name said two times fast, what's so wrong about that?"

"Oh yeah, Yuki-Yuki?" Kyo retorted.

Shigure shook his head. "No, I'm afraid 'Yuki-Yuki' doesn't roll off the tongue quite as well as 'Kyo-Kyo' does! Remind me of Tokyo for some reason…hey! We should start calling you Tokyo-kyo!"

They could hear Tohru giggle from the kitchen. Kyo slammed his fist on the table. "Shut up!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They all sat there, staring with mixed emotions at each other while Tohru answered the visitor. Kyo looked like he was going to slug Shigure, while Yuki looked amused. Tohru came into the room with Hatori, smiling. "Look who's here!" she chimed, happily.

Shigure flicked Kyo on the forehead and stood up. "Tori! What brings you here this fine evening?"

Kyo, rubbing his forehead, mumbled, "Yeah, no one's sick or anything."

Tohru walked into the kitchen saying, "You're always welcome, Hatori!"

He smiled. "Thank Miss Honda."

Yuki stood up. "I'm sorry, Hatori, but I have to go finish my homework up in my room."

Kyo grunted as he stood up to, but he walked out without an excuse. The two adults didn't seem to mind. Tohru was finishing up the dishes when Shigure closed the door connecting the kitchen and dining room. "So, what's on your mind, Tori?"

"You know that Leiko's in town, right?"

Shigure sat down across from him. "Yes. I do. She's already visited us." he chuckled. "Took us out for desserts and everything! Why? Should I be worried she's back? She only came to meet Tohru."

Hatori gave him a stern look. "Surely you don't think that _that's_ the only reason she came back after _five_ years." Shigure stared blankly at him, so Hatori went on. "Sure, she may tell herself that that's the only reason, but she couldn't stay away from Akito any longer."

Shigure's eyes widened and he sighed in understanding. "Literally." he added.

Hatori nodded. "She's made it clear that she'd rather be in hell than here, believe me."

Shigure chuckled. "And yet she seemed so civil when she _was_ here…"

Hatori gave him a look. "What would you expect? You have company." he pointed out.

"Tohru? She's not 'company', she's…part of the household!"

"She's an outsider, Shigure. At least to Lei-Lei."

Shigure suddenly smiled and leaned back against the wall. "You still call her Lei-Lei?" he asked. There was an awkward pause as Hatori's cheeks slightly colored. Shigure chuckled. "Hey, we all have been dying to say her name again for years. Why not? We all loved her. Her escape was tragically earth shattering for everyone! Including Kyo."

Hatori narrowed his eyes at Shigure for a moment, but asked, "How did Kyo react to her sudden reappearance?"

"Like a child," Shigure said, simply. "How else?"

Hatori sighed. "I don't really blame him. It took all my own strength to be civil with her." he muttered. There was a short pause before he looked up at Shigure. Something in his eyes told him all he needed to know.

Shigure nodded, his face scrunched up in sympathy. "How nice was she?"

Hatori stood up. "Like nothing happened." he answered, tartly. "Well, I just came over to tell you that she smashed her fist through my office."

Shigure nearly fell over laughing. "She _did_, did she? That's hysterical! Well, at least we know there's _some_ emotion inside her!"

Hatori nodded. "I better leave. Didn't tell Akito where I was going."

Before he walked out, Shigure suddenly asked, "She called you snow again, didn't she." it wasn't a question. Merely a statement needing approval.

Hatori didn't answer him. He was already out the door.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Leiko looked up to see Haru leaning against the fence. She was in the local park, underneath a large oak tree. She blinked and stared at him for awhile before stumbling to her feet. "H-Hatsuharu!" she stuttered. "It's great to see you again!"

He shrugged, staying where he was. "Sorta knew you'd come back sooner or later, but five years _is_ a long time."

Leiko stared at the gravel by feet, blankly. "Yeah…it is."

"So…what are you doing?"

Leiko looked up. "Huh? I'm just sitting here. Or was…why?"

"Can't I guy wonder what his cousin's doing under a tree looking all sad and depressed?"

"Well, it isn't exactly a brain teaser, Haru."

"Sure, but I wanted to hear the truth. Not real big on accusations."

Leiko chuckled, humorlessly. "Yeah, I remember that." There was a long moment where the two stared at their shoes. Leiko sighed and sat back down, closing her eyes. "Yeah…"

Haru walked over to her and sat down too. "What's up?"

"Who sent you here?" she snapped.

Haru leaned back on his hands, his head tilted and his eyes closed as he took in a sun beam. "Nobody." He was lying. Leiko could always tell when people were lying. Especially those of the Zodiac, with whom she shared a special bond.

She rolled her eyes, though, ignoring it. "So how old are you now? Sixteen?"

"Subtract one."

Leiko nodded. "So you and Momiji are going into high school, huh? That should be exciting." she paused. "Geez, and to think Momiji is that old already…he still looks like he's eight!" she chuckled. "God, I love that kid."

Haru nodded back. "He told me you were here, actually."

Leiko looked over at him, curiously. "Really? How did he know?"

"He saw you on his walk home from his dad's building. Tohru Honda works there, you know."

Leiko made a face. "She doesn't earn enough as Shigure's slave?" she remarked, dryly.

"She doesn't work for Shigure. She just serves them and cleans after them because it's how she figures she can 'pay for' her room and board, but in reality, Shigure would let her live there for free." Haru explained.

"Why doesn't she stop it, then?"

"Because Miss Honda…she's the kind of person who's so considerate, honorable, and… always thinking of others. I don't think she has a single thought in that head about herself." he paused, his eyes softening at the dirt. "I admire that about her. She also makes Yuki happy. She's the reason Yuki and Kyo don't draw blood every time they see each other."

Leiko nodded, remembering her surprise. "Last time I was there, when I'd walked in, they were sitting at the table…arguing…just arguing…civilly, you know? The room was calmer." she smiled, closing her eyes. "It was nice. Too good to be true!"

Haru chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I always think when I go over there. I'm always wondering if it'll last or if one of them, most likely Kyo, will snap and kill the other!"

She sighed. "Yeah, that always happened."

There was a silence.

"So it's that girl?" Leiko asked, quietly. "It hasn't been simmering down since I left?"

Haru suddenly looked into her eyes. "Actually, it had gotten worse before Miss Honda came into the picture. Right after you'd left, Kyo ran away. He'd come back, but not for long. Finally he went away for a good while with Sensei to the mountains. About year or two almost. It was supposed to be good for him, but…"

Leiko nodded in understanding. "He came back with more consent to beat Yuki than ever before. Yeah, I know." she shook her head, chuckling humorlessly. "He was always trying to beat Yuki."

"Foolish, really," Haru scoffed.

Leiko furrowed her brow as she glanced at him. "Not really. Kyo...he always would tell me how mad it made him. That whatever he did, or tried to do, he'd never be perfect or even close to right, but Yuki was always above and beyond. Now, Yuki's the rat. He can't help that. He's just naturally gifted with such traits, but Kyo couldn't handle it. And the stupid story didn't help either, especially with people's views on him. They thought Kyo was 'slow' and 'dim' because he was the cat." she clenched her fist. "No one even got to know him, but they all wanted to know Yuki. Kyo tried and tried, but it was no use. Even with martial arts, Kyo couldn't beat him."

Haru stared at her, his mouth slightly gaped, before smiling at her. "Kyo really need you. I know that that's the last thing you need to hear, but I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. You should feel proud. Kyo wouldn't have kept trying if it weren't for you." he paused. "You lit a spark of hope in him that never fully burned out."

She smiled, but couldn't keep it long. What she'd done to Kyo was extremely selfish and unforgiveable. She couldn't bare herself to face him again when she thought about it and it made her hate herself even more. She slunk down into the base of the tree trunk and tucked her head in between her legs. No tears escaped her eyes, however. Tears hadn't fallen in years from her stone cold eyes. Her body shook violently in attempt to create the proper reaction, but it didn't work. Haru rubbed her back, understandably, waiting out for her to calm.

"We've missed you, Lei-Lei," he whispered. "No matter what you've told yourself, we love you. No matter what you've done to us or what you've done to yourself…we _all_ love you."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Leiko walked up to the door and her knuckled linger over it for while before lightly landing on the wood. She rapped a few times before the familiar Tohru Honda answered with a bright smile on her face. "Leiko Sohma!" she exclaimed.

Leiko saluted with her forefinger and middle finger pressed together. "Hey there, Miss Honda, how are you this morning?"

"I'm great! Come in, come in!" she urged. "Shigure's in his study. Kyo's at the dojo, and Yuki was going to go shopping with me. I need some things for dinner, you see."

Leiko nodded, smiling. "Of course, well, don't let me stand in your way," she said, stepping inside and out of the doorframe just as Yuki walked out of the dining room.

He smiled at her. "Leiko, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hey Yuki," she greeted. "I heard you and Miss Honda were going shopping. Don't forget to pick up all of Kyo's favorites."

Yuki held up the list. "Leeks?"

Leiko winked at him. "Exactly. I always told him that, no matter how he hated them, they were good for him!" she sighed. "Ah, but he never listened, even to me."

Tohru blinked. "I've been meaning to ask you, Miss Leiko, but...why did Kyo get so angry the night before?"

Leiko laughed. "What? So not only are Yuki and Kyo civil, but now it's rare for Kyo to get angry?" she sighed. "I've been meaning to ask you some things too, Miss Honda, and if you're willing, I'd like to treat you to some dinner! Without chatter-box-Gure."

Tohru lit up like a Christmas tree in excitement. "Yes! Yes! Oh, that'd be great, but…what about-?"

Yuki smiled at her. "We'll be fine, Miss Honda, and besides, you deserve some 'girl' time."

Tohru giggled.

Leiko smiled. "Perfect. I'll see you later, then? You better go get these boys something to eat tonight, though, otherwise, knowing Shigure, they'll just order out."

Tohru gawked. "Wow! How'd you know that? That's exactly what they do!" she giggled. "Yuki doesn't really like cooking."

Leiko shrugged. "I know the Three Sohma Musketeers by heart, what can I say?" she sighed. "Well, you better get going. I'm here to visit Shigure anyways."

"Oh, right, sorry! It was nice seeing you again, Miss Leiko!" Tohru chirped.

"See you around, Lei-Lei," Yuki said, kindly, before following Tohru out the door. Leiko leaned against the door frame as she watched them walk down the path to town. Yuki was smiling at this young girl like never before. It was an honest sort of smile. It made Leiko smile to herself. Perhaps this outsider was a good thing…

She walked into Shigure office and caused him to jump. "Oh! Lei! God, I didn't even see you!"

Leiko winked. "Well, you know me, Shi, I'm like a ninja."

"Exactly like your zodiac form, huh?" he put down his reading glasses and book. "Well, please come in."

She stood at the door. "I actually just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Kyo."

"And what about Kyo?"

Leiko blinked, whispering, "Is he…okay?"

"Well, I don't starve him or anything." Shigure joked, smiling warmly at her.

"I know that," she mumbled. "I mean…does the girl know? That he's the Cat?"

"Yes."

Leiko looked him the eyes. "And does she know what that means? Because I don't want that boy's heart to be broken twice in different ways. I've seen what Miss Honda's been doing to this family."

"Would you like to register a complaint, Lei-Lei?"

"No, I..." she smiled at him, softly. "I like it. Yuki and Kyo look like they tolerate each other, which is a prayer come true, Haru's a lot quieter and mature, Momiji seems happier, and Hatori-" Suddenly her throat closed up.

Shigure nodded, understandably. "Yes, Tohru's been a miracle so far for the Sohma household. Especially the Zodiac."

"Don't you mean _exclusively_ the Zodiac? They're the only ones in the family who know about her."

"And wait until you meet her friends! They're the oddest sort for a girl like her to befriend, but they protect her like she was their daughter or youngest sister. It's adorable, really! Especially her feisty Yankee friend, Uo.

Leiko flicked a rubber band, snapping it in his face. "You pervert."

She was smiling, though, so he laughed. "How long are you staying, Lei?"

She sat down on the edge of his desk. "I don't know, anymore. Akito wants me to stay longer."

"Oh, he does, does he?" Shigure brightened.

She nodded. "Yeah, even wants me to quit my job and move down here again."

"Well, I for one _love_ that idea!" Shigure exclaimed, standing up.

Leiko rolled her eyes. "Sure," she murmured. "Except I'm making some good money up there."

Shigure walked over to her, smiling, curiously. "But…you don't _need_ money, Leiko. You've been taken care of all your life by Akito." he was inches away from her face. "What's your _real_ reason?"

Leiko looked him in the eyes, staring him down. "You _know_ the reason, Shigure."

There was a long moment of tension before Shigure clapped his hand on her shoulder, laughing. "Yeah, I know! I'm sorry! I was such a nut back then, wasn't I?"

Leiko narrowed her eyes and walked around the room with her arms crossed across her chest. "You still are," she grumbled, toying with his figurines on the bookshelves of various animals of the zodiac. She frowned at the lack of her animal, like always, but didn't give it another thought. She was used to it. It was one of the things she and Kyo had always had in common.

Shigure forced a few more laughs before sighing, soberly, and watching her carefully. "Lei. I've apologized too many times to count."

She rolled her eyes. "Seven." she snapped, turning around. "Seven, Shigure. Seven, counting now. Once at graduation, and I don't even think that one counted, and then once every year over a brief phone message. I've kept count. It didn't take that much effort."

Shigure sighed. "Leiko, I…"

She rolled her eyes, harshly. "Oh shut up." she barked. "I just came here to check up on Kyo. I mean, I know he doesn't care about me anymore, and frankly I don't know if he even wants anything to do with me, but…I still love him like a brother and I…I just want to know everything I missed. Everything."

Shigure smiled and touched her chin. "I know, Lei."

She jerked away from him, gesturing for him to sit down in his chair while she sat in the chair opposite of his desk. He followed her nonverbal orders and they stared at each other for awhile before she asked the first line of questioning. "So, he, Yuki, and Tohru go to the same school?"

"Yes."

"And since he's still at the dojo, he's obviously obsessed with martial arts."

"And your older brother," Shigure said, laughing.

"Ah, I know, but I still refuse to call him Sensei, no matter how much martial art knowledge he has!" she said, laughing. "I'm just as good as he is, so he can shut up!"

Shigure smiled. "Kyo still doesn't know he's your brother."

"And I'd like it to stay that way. Otherwise, he might think that Kazuma only took him in because of me, which he didn't."

"I know." Shigure nodded. "You don't need to tell me."

"Oh you're so full of it! I was just reminding myself…I…I sometimes forget."

Shigure chuckled, raggedly. "I know _that_ too…"

Leiko frowned and slapped him off. "Well, don't _you_ just know _everything_!"

Shigure laughed, loudly. "Of course I do! Where have you been Lei-Lei?"

They paused, but bother laughed at the irony. Leiko rubbed her arm, inching her way out of the room. "I…I better go."

"Wait," Shigure said, quickly. "Is…are those all the questions you're going to ask? I mean, don't you want to know more? He still hates leeks, fried squid, and everything he's hated for the past ten years! He's sixteen years old and acts like a complete baby, except he's got the worse mouth I've ever heard since _you_ in high school. Oh, and he even though he acts like he hates you and won't speak to you," Shigure caught her arm, forcing her to look at him. "He still adores and idolizes you."

Leiko looked away, tugging at her arm and pushes his chest back. "Some idol," she scoffed, walking away towards the door.

"What do you mean, Leiko? Running away isn't _that_ bad! Hell, Kyo does it all the time, I _told_ you that!" Shigure retorted.

Leiko lingered in the doorway for awhile before snapping her head back and glaring at him. "I panicked. I shouldn't have, but I did. I panicked and I ran the hell away from everybody I loved and cared about, and who felt the same for me. You, Hatori, Aya, Akito, Kyo…it was like I didn't give a damn anymore. I saved my own skin and burned the skins of others without batting an eyelash. My dad was right. I _am_ a monster…"

Shigure stood there, gaping. "L-L-Lei-!"

She sighed. "He said it out of anger years before it happened, but…he was right… and I _hate_ that." she growled, storming out.

"So I was thinking pink!"

Ayame grimaced and pretended to faint against the wall. "Oh, no, no, no! Pink? It's a horrifically, god-awful color to go with this gown! No, no, my dear, _teal_ is the color for you! A light teal with just a splash of black! Oh, he'll be coming back for more, I guarantee it!"

_Ding!_

"Ayame?" a voice called from the front of the store.

Ayame didn't pay it much attention as he was too busy admiring his handiwork on the girl in front of him. She blushed. "Are you sure?"

"Why would I lie to you, _cherie_? I _adore_ pleasing people, especially myself, and believe me! You, in that dress, _definitely_ pleases me!"

The two giggled uncontrollably when Mine walked over to the pair and whispered something in Ayame's ear. He nodded. "Thank you, dear," he turned to the young girl. "Will you excuse me, my sweet?"

"Of course, Ayame, don't give it another thought!"

"You look beautiful, by the way. Trust me. Absolutely stunning! Mine, ring her up, would you?" Ayame ordered.

Mine bowed. "Yes, boss!"

Ayame scurried around the shelves of fabric and dresses that he held so dear. He found her leaning against the counter, looking angrier than ever. He bit his lip and slowed down a bit. Forcing a smile, he opened his arms, candidly. She didn't move, and he lowered his welcome. Finally he sighed, dramatically. "Why are you here?"

She glowered, every inch of her body revolting in hatred. Her words were spitting out like venom. "Why. Is. She. Back?"

"Who?" Ayame asked, innocently crossing his arms across his chest. "I have no idea what you could be referring to, rather _whom_ you refer to."

"Don't. Play. Dumb." she seethed. "I_. Saw_. Her."

"She's come to meet Tohru Honda, Rin," Ayame explained. "I'm sorry that she hasn't called you up for tea and cookies, but I…don't think you're at the, er, _top_ of her list of people to, uh, _visit_."

"Visit?" Rin laughed, sarcastically. "As in 'hello, long time, no see' or on her knees begging for forgiveness?"

Ayame smiled. "Our dear Leiko is a humble creature and she asks for no memories!"

Rin's eyebrow twitched, angrily. "So, she's acting like it never happened by parading around like a selfish, spoiled _brat_?"

Ayame was silent, a stupid grin slapped across his face.

"OH! AYA, DAMMIT! I. WANT. THE. TRUTH!"

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" Ayame paused, gawked, and then laughed liked an idiot. "I'm sorry, I don't know _what_ came over me!"

"You're such an idiot." she murmured, punching buttons on the cash register, absent mindedly. "I just want her gone, okay?"

"Well, I can't help that she's in town, Rin, but I _will_ tell her that you miss her!"

Rin hurled her fist at Ayame's chest. He fumbled back as she walked out of the store. "Pass on the message, okay?"

Ayame waved. "Okie-dokie! Sounds good to me, Rin-Rin! I'll see you around, then?"

_BAM!_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Tohru Honda was an ordinary girl. There didn't seem like anything was special about her. At least, that was what Leiko had thought before she'd gotten to know the girl. She was a small, thin young girl with brown eyes and long, braided brown hair. She was rather childish, and yet wiser than she let on. Her manners were better than Hatori's and that was saying something. Leiko smiled politely as they ate their dinner. They were at her old favorite restaurant, The Little Pickle. She loved everything they served there and was sick of seafood. Tohru seemed to enjoy herself as well.

"So, Miss Honda," Leiko started. "How do you like living with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo?"

"It's great! Shigure's been so kind to me, letting me stay in his home? And Yuki and Kyo have been the terrific friends, as well as those in the Zodiac."

Leiko's eyes flashed, but she kept her smile. "So, who…exactly…have you met of the Zodiac? Besides Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo?"

"Oh, well, there's Kagura, Momiji, Haru, Hatori, Ayame, Kisa, Ritsu, and Hiro." she said, ticking them off on her fingers.

"Oh, then all that's left is Isuzu and Kureno." Leiko muttered. "They're the Year of the Horse and the Year of the Rooster."

"Yes, I _do_ hope I get to meet them! Are they nice? Do you think they'll like me?"

Leiko hesitated. "I'm sure they'll like you, even if they don't outwardly express it."

Tohru tilted her head in confusion. "How do you mean?"

"Nevermind," Leiko chuckled. "So…are Yuki and Kyo nice to you?"

"Y-Yes! Of course!"

Leiko laughed. "Does it bother you that they kill each other whenever they see one another?"

Tohru blinked. "Well, they don't fight that much anymore, but they argue about every time they speak."

Leiko's mouth hung open, slightly, her eyes wide. "Really." she asked, carefully. "Huh. That's…amazing."

Tohru chuckled. "It isn't _that _amazing, but it is nice that they don't fight as much."

"I don't think you fully understand," Leiko said, slowly. "Last time I saw those two, you _really_ couldn't have them in the same room. They'd try to kill each other, toppling over one another, punching, kicking, and cursing each other out. If Akito or adults were in the room, they'd behave, but the room's atmosphere would be so tense, it was hard to breathe." she paused, laughing to herself. "They _hate_ each other."

Tohru gawked. "R-Really?"

Leiko rested her chin on the back of her wrist and nodded. "Mmm-hmm." she murmured.

She paused as Tohru picked at her food. "I hope you don't mind, Miss Leiko, but may I ask you a question?"

Leiko hesitated, but smiled at her. "Of course, Tohru, but you can just call me Leiko and cut off the 'Miss' all together."

Tohru blushed, sheepishly. "I'm sorry…_Leiko_." she smiled at herself as she said it.

"Good." Leiko said, approvingly. "Now, ask away, little outsider!"

"Why doesn't Kyo like you very much? I'm not sure, but…I mean, he doesn't seem to like _anybody_, but he was particularly…unhappy to see you…pardon my saying so."

Leiko sighed, knowingly. "No, no, it's all right." she breathed. "Kyo's just…who am I kidding? He's got all the right to be mad at me!"

"But…why?"

Leiko bit her lip. "Ancient History. Besides, we're here to talk about _you_. If an outsider is to know our biggest secret then I want to know _everything_ about that outsider."

Tohru blinked. "W-Well, what do you want to know?"

"Let's see…how did this all come about?"

"Excuse me?"

Leiko sighed. "How did you find out about us?"

Tohru nodded. "Oh…nobody's asked me that yet-"

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Nobody." Leiko said, dryly.

Tohru blinked. "Um, well it's a very long story-!"

"I've got time," Leiko said, resting her chin on her knuckles. "Why do you think I brought you here?"

"Well…my dad died when I was little and my mom was left to raise me on her own. But she passed away last year, so I started living with my paternal grandfather. He's really kind and caring, but when his daughter and her family had to move in, renovations were needed. So he went to live with them for awhile, but I had to live with someone else. I told him I had a friend to stay with but really…" Tohru blushed. "I was living in a tent in the woods."

Leiko widened her eyes a bit. "Wow, really?" she chuckled. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Well, I couldn't live with my friends. Their living spaces aren't…" Tohru sighed. "I'd be in the way, that's all."

Leiko smiled, her head sinking in between her palms. "You seem like the kind of girl who doesn't like to bother people. Really polite, huh?"

Tohru smiled, courteously. "Thank you, but I just…don't like being a burden." she said. "Anyhow… Shigure found me one morning, offered to let me live in his and Yuki's home after he found out my living conditions, and I've chosen to live there ever since. I sort of stumbled onto the secret, but don't worry! I'm good at keeping secrets! I'll write it in blood if it will convince you! It's just… I _like_ living there with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. They've been extremely kind and generous, but I make sure that I pay for my room and board by cleaning up, doing the shopping for them, preparing meals, and so on. Like I said, I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

Leiko's smile vanished and her eyes flashed a bit as she sat back in her chair. "What if I told you that you _are_ being a burden?"

Tohru blinked, confused. "Wha-?"

Leiko narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to be blunt with you, Miss Honda. I don't like you knowing our secret, even if Akito lost his brain and let you keep yours. I'm ashamed of this damn curse. I'm not up for parading it around like a trophy, which is what I fear that _you_ will do. If I had it my way, I would have Hatori erase every one of your memories pertaining to this family. You wouldn't live in that house; you wouldn't be friends with Yuki or Kyo, and hell! I'd even have you thrown out of their school! I do not want an outsider to be trusted with such a burden as this…especially someone like you." she added, coldly. "You said that you'll write it in blood? How _much_ blood and are you aware that I wouldn't necessarily make it be your own? How about writing in Kyo's blood? Or Yuki's? Or Shigure's? How about your mother's blood?"

Tohru flinched at the last comment.

Leiko continued. "The fact is, Miss Honda, this curse has drawn blood, sanity, and anything else that most hold dear without knowing. So, unless you're up for losing either, but most likely both, I'd march your little ass down to Akito, Hatori, or Shigure and have your memories erased and existence gone. I don't care if they hate me for telling you this…" she sighed. "Underneath, they all want the same thing."

There was a long pause before Tohru whispered, "What is that?"

Leiko sighed, deeply. "To be free of the curse."

Tohru's eyes lit up as she gawked in surprise. "F-Free…?" she mumbled.

Leiko rolled her eyes. "Oh _really_!" she scoffed. "You sound like Rin! She's the Horse. To me, she's a horse's ass, but that's beside the point. She's always wanted to free everyone of the curse, but you want to know the truth? There is no _cure_ for this diseased. There isn't even a treatment. It's for life, forever. No matter what we do or have done, those cursed by the zodiac will forever stay cursed until their dying day. Then the next poor soul will be born into that year."

Tohru blinked. "So…if the curse can't be broken, then why-?"

"Because I'm the only one who believes that, that's why," Leiko snapped. There was pause as she calmed herself down. "Listen, there have been plenty of false hopes and missions for a cure, but…it doesn't exist and I don't want them all to get their hopes up again, just to crushed."

"But what if there _is_ a cure?"

Leiko narrowed her eyes. "There isn't. _Never_ think otherwise. It's not the flu, alright? It's never going away." she sighed. "I guess the point is this: get out now if you can't handle that eternal burden or leave and save everyone the trouble."

Tohru, wide eyed, sat there, staring at Leiko. She was serious. Leiko was a bit sad that she had scared the girl, but deep down, she wished someone had scared her long ago. She knew that it was a burden. She _was_ the burden. She had known this her entire life – from the moment her brother and father left her, she knew. The minute her mother had killed herself, she knew. The minute her father came back in drunken rages saying it was all her fault and that she didn't deserve to live? She knew then too. Hell, she was an _expert_ by then on how much of a burden she was. She sat there staring at her plate, absentmindedly toying with her food.

"Hatori told me the same thing."

Leiko looked up at Tohru. She was calm. _What?_ It was like Leiko had been screaming with her mouth shut! The girl was the picture of tranquility. She even smiled a bit. Leiko blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Hatori. He, too, told me that it was in my best interest to leave and never return. You and him are alike in warnings." Tohru explained.

Leiko dropped her gaze again. "Hatori…Hatori and I are _nothing_…far from… alike."

Tohru shook her head. "I don't believe that. When he told me to leave, he was simply trying to protect me and the ones he loved." Leiko nodded as Tohru spoke. Yup. That sounded like Hari. No matter how business-like he sounded, he was a big softie underneath. You had to do a lot of digging, though, to find it. Sometimes he let it show, but only on rare occasions. How could Miss Honda pick up on such a unique feature so quickly? Leiko sat up. Perhaps she could be trusted for being so perceptive… Tohru suddenly added, "I believe you are like Hatori in that way."

Leiko blinked. "In…in what way?"

"You seem very protective of the ones you love," Tohru pointed out. "I promise I'm not trying to hurt anybody, honest, I just…Yuki and Kyo are just _really_ good friends and I enjoy living in that house…"

Leiko sighed, but reluctantly smiled. "Okay. I understand," she paused. "So…you moved in, found out the secret, and then what? Who was the first Sohma outside the house that you met?"

"Well…Kyo crashed through the roof, but besides him…"

Leiko cracked up. "Whoa, whoa, hold the phone! Kyo _crashed_ through the _roof_?"

Tohru giggled with her. "Yes, he did! It scared me and when he tried to pick a fight with Yuki, I…I just panicked and…"

Leiko laughed. "Tried to stop him and he turned, right?"

Torhu nodded, solemly. "Yes…I didn't mean to, _honest_, but after that I fell onto Shigure and Yuki and…"

Leiko chuckled, sardonically. "Well aren't you just the little klutz?" Tohru blushed and Leiko sighed. "But I can understand how…damn _easy_ it is to stumble onto our secret." She paused, somberly staring at her hands. "I was _really_ good friends with Hatori, you see…I saw every memory he suppressed…every heart he erased…all because of the family curse."

Tohru stared at her food. "Yuki told me when we first about his classmates…"

Leiko's mind suddenly flashed back to that day. Hatori had been coldhearted and merciless. Just another Akito-minion . It had scared her and made her coil back in confusion. Young Yuki cradled himself in the corner where no one could see him, crying.

"Yuki?" Leiko had whispered, cautiously. He looked up at her with his big red eyes and angry tears rushing down his cheeks. Leiko stared at him for a bit with empathy. After glancing around her to check that no one was looking, she began to console the poor boy. She couldn't let anyone see because Akito had told the adults that young Yuki needed to "learn a lesson about the truth of this curse".

Yuki had cringed into her side, soaking her shirt. "Why did Hatori have to take my friends away? I'm not _that_ strange, right? There has to be _someone_ outside who will understand and want to be my friend…right?"

Leiko had never answered his question. It had mystified her. _Would_ they ever find someone like that? And who were you supposed to turn to when your family ignored you and everyone else was oblivious to your pain?

Suddenly Tohru spoke up. "Leiko."

Leiko blinked and shook her head. "Y-Yes! Sorry, I'm a little nostalgic this week. Please, tell me more-"

"Pardon, but would you …would it be alright if we talked about _you_? I'm feeling so self-conscious now." Tohru giggled, nervously.

Leiko leaned back. "Alright…what do you want to know?" she grinned, a sparkle in her eye. "Careful what you ask."

Tohru laughed. "I just want to know why Kyo seemed so…angry. You said it was 'ancient history'…but…"

Leiko waved her hand. "Eh, I was just really nice to Kyo when he was younger. I loved the Cat and everyone thought I was crazy. Kyo and I became…friends, I guess." she smiled, fondly. "Despite the bitterness the curse had given him, he was really just the cutest little kid with his pretty orange hair and adorable laugh! Kyo was one of those kids you just wanted to scoop up in your arms and squeeze him to death!"

Tohru widened her eyes. "To DEATH?"

Leiko laughed. "Not literally!"

Leiko paid the bill and the two walked out of the restaurant. They approached Leiko's rental car. She and Tohru slid into the front seats and Leiko started the car.

"I was extremely protective of Kyo." Leiko said, absentmindedly. There was a pause.

"Why?" Tohru asked, suddenly.

Leiko glanced at her and chuckled, humorlessly. "Because he was an outcast…like me. He didn't belong in the zodiac and…and neither did I."

"Why not?"

"I am possessed by the Spirit of the Fox. My animal is not in the zodiac and so it is not mentioned in the stories. The Fox, however, was the … antagonist, I guess you could say. My animal tried to do everything in its power to overcome 'God' and deceive the others. Not the Cat, though, because… the Cat…the Cat was a fool and didn't need to be tricked. Because of this, the Fox was banished." she sighed. "That's why I was able to leave Akito and the other zodiac members so easily. Because the bond between the Fox and God was not as strong as that of God and the other animals, even the Cat. The Fox was good as extinct and no one in the family has been possessed by it for a century."

Tohru blinked. "Wow. You must have been lonely."

Leiko turned her head and scrutinized this girl besides her. "Why do you say that?" she asked, quietly. Not accusatorily, but with honest inquiry.

Tohru sat very still. "Because it doesn't seem like any other zodiac would have liked you very much. I've already noticed that the Rat and Cat don't get along, despite the fact that if the curse didn't exist, Yuki and Kyo could actually be very good friends. It must have been lonely to not have many people like you."

Leiko smiled at her. "On the contrary, I was very well-liked. Not as much as Ayame or Shigure, but I wasn't a complete outcast like Kureno."

"Who?"

She chuckled. "You'll meet him later. He's…eh…an _interesting_ guy." she laughed again. "Anyways, I was best friends with the three Sohma Boys, Hari, Gure, and Aya throughout high school and well into college. I was kind to most of the zodiac and civil with Akito. Akito was forced to like me, but never went beyond those orders to get to know me or even try to control me like he did with Yuki or Hatori, or any other zodiac member for that matter. I was just…Leiko. Shigure and Ayame would tease me in high school when I walked down the halls. I wasn't exactly quiet-shy-library-girl-with-glasses type and I was quite the looker, if I do say so myself!" she said, laughing aloud. "They'd yell, 'Woo! Look at her! What a _Fox_!' It was our own inside joke. I'd blush and quickly walk away, but to tell you the truth…I loved it. It was their twisted way of letting me know that someone loved me and was looking out for me."

Tohru smiled. "I'm glad that they were there for you like that. You know, in a way, Kyo and Yuki are there for me too. My friends Uo and Hana are always protecting me and Kyo and Yuki have resently joined them in that way. I feel so blessed to have so many friends that care about me. I know how you feel Leiko, it is a good feeling."

Leiko smiled at her as they pulled up to Shigure's walkway. "I agree." she paused. "Well here we are! Would you like me to walk you up or are you alright?"

Tohru got out of the car and bowed. "I'm fine, thank you, though."

Leiko smiled. "No problem! Tell the gang 'Hello!' for me!"

* * *

"Akito."

Akito looked up and glared. "I thought you were done with me, Leiko. Why do you keep coming back? Have you moved in yet?"

Leiko glared back. "No." She crossed her arms against her chest. "One question. If you hate me so much, why do you want me to come back?"

Akito opened his mouth, but Leiko cut him off.

"You want to prove to Ren that the bond is real. The curse is real. The pain is real. You and your stupid prideful ventures." she snapped, angrily, her voice rising. "I will _not_ be your _pawn_! I refuse to be skipped on the water or dallied across a chessboard!"

There was long pause.

Akito laughed, humorlessly. "Thank you for your imput, Leiko, but unfortunately for you…it doesn't matter. I don't' care about what you have to say because…well…" he chuckled. "I don't have to. _I_ am the head of the house. _I_ am in control. So whether or not you prefer to be _toyed_ with is really none of my concern. You will move back and stay here on the inside like you were supposed to do five years ago."

Leiko glared. "Five years ago, _you_ ruined my life and now you try to dig me a deeper hole to climb into! So, just say it."

"Say what?"

Leiko took a menacing step towards him. "You. Hate. Me."

Akito smiled. "I hate you." he said, simply. "There. Happy? Now, if you mind, I'm tired and I'm going to bed, so-"

"How about instead of going to bed, you go to hell?"

Akito's eyes flashed. "I'm too tired to be stuck here sharing petty remarks against each other! Now get out and we can think about this later. You will move in, you will stay here, and live in your own personal hell. Why not? I've lived in mine since day one! All thanks to you! Who needs you and your ignorance, Leiko? WHO!"

Leiko had forgotten how frightening Akito could get. She narrowed her eyes. "How about a deal?"

"What do you mean?" Akito snapped.

"I will stay here if you promise me something."

Akito narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

* * *

**A/N : Thanks Whisperheart for teaching me how to do these author's notes! Okay so I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't really worth that much of a wait since it may be a little boring in the beginning, but trust me, the next chapter is better :) REVIEWS PLEASE! Seriously, I 3 3 3 reviews, so even if all you have to say if, "Good Story" "Bad Story" or even "I'm hungry" I really don't care! XD That was a joke. Make sure your reviews are little more detailed than that! Love you guys! 3**

**~Betny Show  
**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

*THREE MONTHS LATER*

Hatori stood in the doorway of the dojo as Tohru gawked at Kazuma "Shishou" and Kyo sparring each other. It was obvious that Shishou was letting Kyo win, but Kyo didn't realize this until their second match. "Hey!" he yelled at sudden grasp.

Yuki and Kagura laughed together. "How about you try fighting someone your own size," they teased. "Like Haru!"

Hatsuharu was also there and he stood up without a fighting word. "Okay. Sounds like a plan."

Kyo made a face. "What?"

Suddenly Shishou swiped at his feet and before he knew it, Kyo was safely knocked onto his butt. The room roared with laughter. Tohru rushed to help him up, but he shooed her away. "I can get up on my own, dammit!" he snapped. He turned to Haru. "And I am _not_ fighting _you_."

"Scared you'll lose?" Shigure teased.

Hatori rolled his eyes as Kyo bristled. "No I am not scared to lose to an untrainable, stupid cow-!"

Suddenly Haru snapped, his face twisted and his aura morphed into what the family called "Black Haru". They all smacked their heads at Kyo's ignorance as Haru battled with the cat. "UNTRAINABLE? STUPID? I'LL SHOW YOU UNTRAINABLE AND STUPID!"

Kagura sighed as she and Yuki went back to practicing their breathing techniques. "I'm really glad that we've all started coming back here," she remarked. "But I hate it when stupid fights like that break out!" she paused and smiled at Yuki. "However, I've noticed that you and Kyo haven't been fighting as much, lately."

Yuki grunted, distantly. "Hm." was all he said.

Kagura frowned and slapped his arm. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you, dammit!"

Yuki broke out of his concentration. "Ow, Kagura, we're supposed to be calm right now!"

"Well I can't help it! Those two are getting my chi all messed up and in a tizzy, you know?"

"No." Yuki replied, closing his eyes in meditation.

Kagura shook her head, sighing loudly. "Well…whatever. Hey, I heard that Lei-Lei is back! Is that true?"

Yuki hesitated, but answered her, calmly. "Yes it is, but it was about a month or two ago. I don't know where she's been ."

Kagura grinned. "I bet Kyo was excited!"

Yuki chuckled. "Um, not exactly."

Kazuma's assistant, Kunimitsu tapped Shishou on the shoulder and whispered something to him. He nodded to the young man while Kyo and Haru continued a rather gradual, uninteresting fight. Yuki was trying to block them out while Kagura couldn't shut up about anything and everything on her mind. Shigure was leaning against the door frame with Hatori as they watched the young teenagers fight it out, Tohru beside them in terror. Shigure laughed. "They won't really hurt each other, Tohru, don't worry. And if they did, the doctor is in and ready to serve!" he joked, poking Hatori, who looked rather annoyed.

"Those two better not hurt each other bad enough for me to step in. It's my day off and I intend to spend it in peace."

"Then why did you come to the dojo where one is bound to get hurt in a matter of seconds?" Shigure pointed out.

"Because _you_ asked me to," he snapped back. "But you bring up an interesting point. I guess leaving would be the best idea."

Shigure pouted, acting like a big baby. "Oh _please_ don't leave, Hari! Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay!" he whined, jumping up and down.

Hatori sighed, heavily. "Oh please act your age, Shigure."

"Like _that's_ possible." a voice grumbled from behind them. Shigure jumped, but it was just Rin. She glared at them. "Oh don't act all surprised. I…_like_…the dojo."

Kagura snorted and leaned towards Yuki. "She _likes_ what's _in_ the dojo," she hissed, nodding towards Haru.

"You'll never get by me, stupid cat!" Haru exclaimed, throwing another punch, missing Kyo by inches.

Kyo groaned, counterattacking him. "Would you quit it? All I said was that I didn't want to fight you!"

Haru stopped, his face twisted. "What? What the hell are you talking about? You called me every name in the book, including untrainable, stupid, and coward!"

Kyo gawked. "Wha-? Okay, you just made up that last part!"

Suddenly Haru spotted Rin. He became miraculously relaxed. "You're right, Kyo," he murmured. "I did make that last part up to make you sound like a scoundrel, but I can see that you do a good job of that on your own, so if you'd excuse me?" He began gravitating over towards Rin who frowned at him.

"Hell no." was all she said as she began to walk away. But Haru caught her and kissed her cheek.

Kagura laughed and stood up, overcome by the love in the air. "Kyooooooooo!" she cooed. "Come here my love!"

Kyo got rigid and twitched. "Eh-? No way!"

Kagura attacked him before he could react, strangling him with her martial arts belt. "TELL ME YOU LOVE ME, DAMN IT…" she hissed.

Shigure chuckled. "Ah, Kyo-Kyo, you and Kagura are meant to be, it seems!"

"Quit badgering the boy, Shigure."

Shigure laughed. "And where's the fun in that?"

Hatori sighed. "I'm leaving."

"Oh! You are such a bore, Hari!" Shigure whined.

Hatori ignored, starting to walk out. "I'm not supposed to be gone from the office for very long anyways. Even _if_ it's my day off. I'll see you soon, Shigure. And please try to behave while I'm gone."

Shigure smiled. "We'll see."

Hatori began to walk down the hallway and was out of the dojo in time to see a rental car pull up on the road below the hill the dojo sat on. He squinted as he walked down the pathway, but hesitated when he saw who was getting out of the car. He stood still, a little surprised by how dumbfounded he was, but shook himself out of it and continued his walk back to the main house. But it was no use.

"Hatori!" Leiko called out. She locked the rental and raced up the steep hill. A little winded, she smiled at him. "H-How are you? Why are you at the dojo?"

"I'm well, Leiko. I hope you are too. I-I was with Shigure and the others, but it was my break. I'm on my way back to Akito."

Leiko calmed down and relaxed back onto her heels, hands behind her back. "So…you're his slave now, huh?"

"You know how his health is, Leiko." Hatori pointed out.

Leiko narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, his mental health," she mumbled. She lightened up a bit. "But anyways, I guess that boy needs _someone_ to take care of him."

Hatori nodded. "Yes, he does." he paused, staring at the ground for a while before finally looking Leiko in the eyes. "I really don't have time for small talk, Leiko. Excuse me." he began running off towards Sohma House.

Leiko gulped and slipped her hands into her back pockets. "Well, at least I know _he's_ still a snowflake." she sighed. "As cold and pretty as ever…damn…" she chuckled, running into the dojo.

Kunimitsu stopped her in the hall, smiling. "Leiko? Is that you?"

She grinned. "Mitsu!" she exclaimed.

He whistled. "Wow, look at you! You're so ol-"

She pointed, menacingly at him. "Hey, watch it!"

He laughed. "Beautiful." he said, simply. "You're so beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, playfully punching his arm. "Suck up. But thank you." she added, winking. She passed him and continued towards the sparring room when she spotted Kazuma out in the back. Curiously, she ventured outside again and smiled. He was in his classic thinking position. Under a tree, completely at ease, back against the trunk and eyes closed. She quietly made her way over to him, careful not to crunch the grass, but she knew better than to try and fool her ninja of a brother. He opened one eye and smiled.

"Leiko," he chuckled, sitting up. "Please, join me."

Leiko sat across from him on the ground and sighed. "Kazuma, I'm glad you still have the dojo!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…I just…" she sighed. "It's just been so long and…" she chuckled. "Kyo…he's so big! So handsome and grown up…I feel like a parent, you know?"

Kazuma laughed. "Yes, I know."

Leiko raised her eyebrows. "So you consider yourself his parent?"

Kazuma stopped laughing, but his face stayed relaxed and content. "Yes, I do. What are you getting at?"

Leiko looked up at the tree branches above. "I need the truth, Zoom."

Kazuma smiled. "Zoom… nobody's called me that in years." he mumbled, nostalgically.

Leiko frowned, still looking away from him. "Why, exactly, are you interested in Kyo?"

Kazuma smiled, challengingly. "Why are you?"

Leiko hesistated. "B-Because…I love Kyo, that's why."

"As do I."

Leiko rolled her eyes. "It would seem we are of the few."

Kazuma suddenly got a sparkle in his eye. "I doubt that…" he trailed off, glancing inside. The girl, Tohru Honda was passing the doorway.

She spotted them and jumped. "Oh! Sohma-Shishou, Leiko…I'm sorry to interrupt."

Leiko jumped to her feet. "It's alright, Miss Honda, I was just…talking to Shishou."

Kazuma bowed. "It's been a pleasure, Leiko. I've missed your talent within the dojo."

Tohru smiled. "Oh? Are you a martial arts student too, Leiko?"

Leiko laughed. "Am I a martial arts student?" she echoed. "I was Kazuma's best student!"

Kazuma nodded. "Actually, Kyo used to always dream of fighting Leiko, but he was always too young…"

Leiko jerked her head toward him. "What are you getting at?" she asked, suspiciously.

Tohru grinned. "That's a _wonderful_ idea, Sohma-Shishou!" she exclaimed, running out.

Leiko laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "But…Zoom, I'm not half as good as I was!"

Kazuma smiled. "Then the playing field will be even," he said, with a wink.

* * *

"What? No way in hell am I fighting her!" Kyo yelled at Tohru when she delivered the news.

"Who?" Haru asked, looking up from his conversation with Rin.

Tohru smiled. "Miss Leiko!"

"Leiko is very good," Kagura admitted, looking disgusted with herself at her own words of truth. "Even Yuki couldn't beat her!"

Shigure blinked, standing up straight. "Leiko's here? Did you talk to her?"

"Um, well not really," Tohru admitted. "She was speaking with Sohma-Shishou when I walked by. Sohma-Shishou was actually the brains behind the operation!" she added a chuckle at her own joke.

Kyo bit his lip, his face indecipherable. "Man, I can't believe I get to fight _her_…"

Tohru looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Are you excited, Kyo?"

He opened his mouth to reply when Shigure conked him on the head, shutting him up. "Of course he's excited! I mean, who _wouldn't_ be?"

Kyo glared at him, rubbing his head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he screamed.

Shigure frowned. "Tsk, tsk, you should keep your temper down! As your shishou says, don't let your strength be measured by your emotion!"

Kyo sighed. "This is so stupid…" he murmured, tightening his martial arts belt.

Shigure smiled. "So, Tohru, are you ready to see one heck of a fight?" he joked.

Kagura growled, "I hope she doesn't rough up my Kyo too much…"

Yuki chuckled. "Hatori's got impeccable timing. We could've used his services."

Tohru blinked, wide eyed. "Miss Leiko wouldn't hurt him _too_ badly, would she?"

Rin frowned, turning red from anger. Haru sighed, listlessly leaning back onto his hands. "I'm surprised she even agreed to fight him." he muttered.

Kyo tossed him a nasty look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "Relax, you stupid cat."

Kagura smiled. "Leiko loves you, silly! Why would she pummel you to a pulp?"

Shigure laughed, aloud. "Because it's fun?"

Kyo glared at him. "Shigure…" he growled.

Shigure cringed.

* * *

Leiko sighed as she tightened her black belt around her old Gi. She was surprised that it still fit her, given the certain time that had past. She expected that all her clothes from before would be small, but then again, martial arts had always kept her in good shape. She had almost gotten to be a full Master in four styles of martial arts before she left. She had finished Judo, Aikido, Tae Kwon Do, and was almost to her 9th degree black belt when she had chosen to leave. Ever since she reconnected with her big brother when she was fourteen, martial art study was all she could do to get her mind off her reality most of her teenage life. She had fond memories going to his dojo every day and challenging him relentlessly to sparring matches, never letting him throw a match because she was a girl or because she was his sister.

"Neither way makes me any weaker than you!" she'd shout in inspired rage.

But it never mattered. He always beat her.

She smiled at herself in the mirror. Her long brown hair looked red from all the sun exposure and her odd light green eyes seem to reflect the young Leiko Sohma she had once known back at her. The young, wild, puckish Leiko who was always so carefree and, at times, careless seem to smile back at her with a mischievous sparkle in the corner of her own naïve eyes. Leiko took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at her prior image. "Idiot." she hissed.

She tied back her hair and left the room, headed to spar her favorite student. She remembered when Kyo would come to her for secret help with his training. He was always afraid to ask Kazuma. He feared at that he would let his guardian down if he seemed too shabby.

"Kyo, what in the world makes you think you would let Shishou down?" she'd ask the young boy.

He'd always look at her with the same pride and determination she always saw in herself and reply, "Because I won't let him be next. I've let everyone down except him and I won't let him be next."

Leiko would always smile at him, though. "You've never let him down and you never will." She'd chuckle. "You've forgotten about my dumb faith in you too! You will never let me down, even if you tried!"

She chuckled and shook her head at the fond memories before sneaking up behind Shigure who was back against the doorframe. She tapped him on the shoulder, timidly. He jumped and spun around, exclaiming, "Lei-Lei!"

She sighed, heavily. "Shigure, I don't like that nickna-"

But Shigure was already onto the next topic. "So," he addressed the rest of the room. "Who's ready for the fight of the century!"

Leiko blinked. "How many spectators are here?" she scoffed.

Shigure grinned. "Everyone that matters!" he joked.

Tohru opened her mouth to object, but Kyo cut her off. "It's a joke." he snapped.

Leiko spotted Kyo and smiled as she slowly walked into the center of the room. "So…if I fight, will you talk to me?"

Kyo turned towards her and stared her down. "I'll talk to you," he said, pausing. "If you win."

Leiko smiled. He knew her all too well. She didn't even want to fight Kyo. She knew that she'd send him flying into a wall or something. Then again, perhaps he had gotten stronger since she'd seen him last. It was a definite possibility. Afterall, Kyo had always been a determined little boy and even now as a defiant young teenager, she could still see the old fire in his eyes, burning more fiercely than ever. Yet, it was a lost fiery, using the fuel of hatred as its guide. At least Yuki had some good in Kyo's martial arts life.

Reluctant and desperate to have her favorite little Kyo talking to her once again, Leiko agreed to fight him. The room gawked. "You're actually gonna fight him?" Shigure stuttered.

Leiko laughed. "Why not? I say he's old enough to have his butt whooped by a real martial artist!"

Kyo laughed with her. "Well then _bring it on_!" he teased.

It was just the kind of reassurance Leiko needed. Kyo was excited about the match. To be truthful, so was Leiko. She took her traditional stance, bowed, and the sparring began. It was just like old times. She seemed to just fall back into her old life by the time her feet swiped the ground and her leg flew into the air. The way the two were fighting, no one could look away. Because Kazuma had taught both of them and Leiko had tutored Kyo, their fighting styles were identical. It was almost like a dance instead of a fight. Especially since it was obvious how much fun both of them were having.

Leiko threw her palm at Kyo's shoulder, but he jumped backwards, laughing. "That all you got, Foxtrot? Lame!"

Leiko laughed back. "Ha! Just warming up, Flame-Brain!" she smirked. "What's _your_ excuse?"

Tohru let out a small gasp, surprised at Leiko's words. She and the others were on the side watching the entertaining fight. Shigure chuckled, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Tohru," he said, lightheartedly. "It's just the fight talking. I love seeing her like this."

Tohru blinked and looked up at Shigure who was admirably watching Leiko jump and kick. Shigure continued. "I'm actually not that surprised that Leiko agreed to fight Kyo. Mostly because somewhere deep down she really wanted to fight him, either to prove her superiority or to see her student become a true master!"

Tohru smiled. "Yeah," she said looking over at the two. "And Kyo looks like he's having the time of his life!"

Shigure smiled. "That's because this was his dream as a kid."

"To fight Leiko?" Tohru asked, quietly.

Shigure shook his head. "To win," he said, simply. "To win a _fair_ fight with his martial arts idol. Leiko tutored Kyo in martial arts all up until she disappeared. She loved him to death and, frankly, no one knows why."

Tohru blinked, surprised. "Uh…but why?" she paused. "Kyo's not a bad person. Sure he has a temper, but…why would you hold it against him?"

Shigure smiled down at her. "Oh no, that's not it all, it's just because he was the Cat that everyone was wary of him. At least, the older zodiac members were. We weren't sure what to make of him." he chuckled. "Not Leiko. She adored him and fawned over him, even when he was a baby! She'd buy him things and take him out when his parents got…well…tired of having a child like Kyo. Leiko would be there when he got scared…she was like his parent. And she was only a teenager when his mother died."

Shigure suddenly got a distant look in his eyes as he watched Leiko and Kyo fight. They had started off smiling, but the fight was getting more intense.

Kyo bit his lip, dodging another attack. _She really meant it when she said she wouldn't just _let_ me win!_ He thought. Suddenly he smiled, a familiar sparkle in his eye. "Glad you kept your word!"

Leiko blinked, caught off guard. For a brief moment, everything froze. She glanced around the room. Shigure was whispering to the Honda girl while leaning against the doorframe, Kagura trying to act bored by the fight, and Haru was oblivious while Rin was trying to kill Leiko through her mere looks. Leiko hadn't realized that Rin was even in the room. Leiko wanted to glare, but her eyes lingered on Kyo. This fight scared her. Not because she didn't want to hurt him or lose. It was because he was _able_ to fight her that she was scared. She remembered the day that she told him that. Kyo was only five when he had asked to fight Leiko.

"You wouldn't want to fight me, little man," she had chuckled. "At least not right now! You're still a baby!"

Kyo would always clench his teeth in anger when people told him that. "No I'm _NOT!_" he had screamed, hurling a fist at her.

Calmly, though, Leiko had blocked it with her palm, chuckling. "Chill out, Flame-Brain!" she'd tease him. She used to always call him Flame-Brain because of his infamous orange hair and hot temper. The nickname was only allowed to be used by Leiko, mainly because, for some reason, Kyo was only okay with _her_ calling him that. In fact, her calling him that would always calm him down. In return, he'd always call her Foxtrot. It wasn't very original, but still, it'd put a smile on both their famous.

"Tell you what," she'd once told him. "When you're my age today, sixteen, then I promise to give you the fair fight you deserve, okay? For now, you are a child. You aren't nearly well enough trained to fight someone at my level. But…when you're my age," she'd chuckled. "I'm willing to bet you'll be even better!"

Leiko now saw her world speed up as the sixteen-year-old Kyo took a swing at her. The dance-like fight continued. Leiko couldn't believe how much time had flown by since she'd said those words! The small four foot tall five year old she had once fawned over and loved so much was now this tall, passionate, strong teenager! But even so, she could see the bitter fervor of battle in his eyes as he fought. It was obvious that all the other times he had trained, it had not been for his mere love of the sport.

Suddenly when she snapped out of the past, Kyo caught her eyes wandering and he took the chance. He hit at her wrists, twisting her body around, and then tried to knock her down by kicking her ankles, but Leiko swung out, tripping under Kyo's hit and bounced off her palm, twirling into a one-handed back handspring.

Surprised, Tohru looked at Shigure who was smiling. "Didn't I mention Leiko's interest in gymnastics?"

Rin suddenly stood up. "Yep, she's just little miss frickin' perfect, isn't she?" she snapped, storming out of the room.

Leiko's stunt kicked Kyo in the face, forcing him backwards and onto the floor. A bunch of people burst into laughter, a few clapping at Kyo's fail. Leiko, a little shocked that she had really just done that to her own student. She smiled, weakly at him on the floor. "You wanna stop-?"

"HELL NO!" he yelled, jumping up, stance ready.

Leiko sighed, tired of fighting. "But Kyo, I-"

"Hey, if I get a chance to fight you, I'm taking it now! Who knows how long you'll stay this time and I wanna thoroughly whoop your ass before you leave again!" he yelled, triumphantly. He lifted his fists, challengingly. "You ready?"

Leiko frowned, relaxing her muscles. "I'm not leaving Kyo."

Kyo ignored her and decided to take another swipe at her unstable position. She quickly jumped out of the way and, like it or not, she was back in the fight. Kyo was determined to win! But sadly, Leiko quickly put him into submission by disabling him and kicking him hard against the wall. The room was deathly silent, but Shigure broke the ice with a holler of laughter.

A lot of laughter.

A lot of pointing, laughing, mocking, and jumping up and down like a child.

"Oh….Oh! Kyo-Kyo-Kyo-Kyo-Kyo! That was _hilarious_! Lei-Lei completely _destroyed_ you! Oh, you should see your face! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he howled. A few others in the room chuckled while others shrugged, apathetically. Tohru quickly looked at Kyo for his reaction.

He slowly stood up, walked over to Leiko, his head down. It was the first time she actually noticed how much taller the boy was than her. Finally he looked at her and she gasped, slightly.

He was holding out his hand and smiling.

"Good fight, Foxtrot." he said, fairly. "I've missed you."

Leiko grinned like an idiot and ignored his handshake, going straight in for a spine-crushing, nerve-paralyzing hug. Kyo's face twisted in a feeling of being painfully loved. "Leiko! You're. Crushing. Me."

Leiko laughed, slapped his back. "Good! Someone _should_ crush you when Shishou's always _letting_ you win!"

Kyo shrugged. "That's what I liked about _you_, Leiko."

"What's that?"

Kyo smirked, a sparkle appearing in the corner of his eye. "You never _let_ me win. You always told me I had to earn it."

"Yeah, but Shishou's right. Praise is what makes you learn!" Leiko said, laughing nervously.

Suddenly Kazuma appeared in the doorway of the room, grinning at Leiko and Kyo. "But _honor_ is what sticks."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Betny again! :) Okay, so I'm sorry that I took forever to write this chapter! And I'm not about to say that I was busy, 'cause I'm not into lying to my readers. I'm just too lazy for my own good. :\ Hahaha! XD But I am excited to write the next chapter out for you guys because guess what? IT'S A GLIMPSE INTO LEIKO'S PAST! I've gotten a lot of people asking me to hint at her past and I've tossed a few clues like the nightmares in Chapter 3 and a few flashbacks to her teenage years. Now just for all you skeptic minds out there, yes I DO have her ENTIRE past mapped out or planned out or however the hell you'd like me to say it. It's all there, but I'm not sure how to subtly reveal all of Leiko's deep dark secrets! Haha, but there _are_ frivolous scenes that need to be written, sorta like filler episodes or something, just to get a feel for Leiko and her life, but I'm not completely sure what to put for that. Oh geez, I'm ranting again. Damn. My bad. Okay, here's you're job: If you read this...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm serious! I don't even care if you just say, "Hey nice story." or "Hey your story sucks" or even "Hey who's your favorite character on the TV show Bones?" I. Like. To. Talk. :) Soooooo...you see that pretty blue button below that says Review Chapter? Click it. You know you want to... ;D**

**~Betny Show**

**Oh and by the way, I apologize to any of you martial arts gurus reading this chapter and were dissappointed in my detailing of the fights. I am not very schooled in the art of martial, or whatever. I'm not a black belt, white belt, or even a tie-die belt. I'm not even a belt! I'm a shoe...maybe half a shoe...size 3...opps, rambling  
**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

*Leiko Sohma, Age 15, Kaibara High School*

Leiko gulped, hugging her books to her chest. She had spent all Winter Break trying to convince her brother to let her attend the same school as her friends Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame Sohma. They were her only friends in the world, but she never got to see them. They'd always hang around each other, doing homework or working on school activities. In other words, they'd flat out ignore her existence. Hatori told her that they weren't ignoring her, but that they were busy, Ayame sided with Hatori, but in a more dramatic way, and Shigure disagreed, saying that they were ignoring her, but in a joking, poking, prodding for a reaction kind of way. This time, though, they wouldn't ignore her walking on their own turf. Her older brother, Kazuma, had stepped in that morning as her guardian in order to fill out all the necessary protocols. He had left immediately after to pick up young Kyo Sohma from kindergarten. She braced herself as she walked into the Principal's office.

The man behind the desk gave her a hard stare as she meandered in. She knew right away that he a) knew who she was and b) knew (a) because of her hair color. It was a dark orange color with black and deep scarlet highlights, white tips, and dark brown roots. She used to think her hair was really pretty when she was little, but after years of girls picking on her in middle school and elementary school, the spectacle was getting a little old. She graceful slinked into the chair and sat up as tall as she could sit, which was hard due to how small the Principal made her feel.

"I see you are just like your cousin, Ayame Sohma, when it comes to your rebellious hair Miss Leiko?" he snapped, not even flinching.

Leiko froze, stuttering, "E-Excuse me…?"

He shook his head. "Well, in any case, your guardian Kazuma Sohma has given me your paper work, past school records, and it all checks out. Now, for some reason, he asked me to ask you if you were sure about your choice to attend Kaibara High instead of Miyoko School for Girls. I'm assuming your guardian wanted you to go there?"

Leiko frowned, swearing under her breath. "Yes, he did, but…I chose here."

The Principal rolled his eyes. "I see…" he murmured, obviously thinking she chose the school for its boys and Miyoko's lacking of. Leiko didn't bother to try to explain herself. It was the Principal's decision to think whatever he wanted to think about her and she couldn't stop him, so why waste her breath?

The Principal cleared his throat, said a few forgettable words of "wisdom", and handed Leiko a school map and her student ID. She looked for her class room number, but didn't get time to actually read it since the Principal was shooing her out of his office. "Good luck and have a terrific year, young lady!" he called, soundly like he couldn't care less.

Leiko stumbled out of the main office and into the hallway. _Rude…_ was the single thought that struck her mind before she was colliding into two boys much taller than her. Surprised, she toppled onto her back, her things going everywhere. She hadn't transformed! Confused, she looked up to see Ayame and Shigure staring down at her. Suddenly Shigure began howling like an idiot at her clumsiness as Ayame extended his hand, smiling. "Leiko, my dear! Why ever are _you_ here?"

Leiko sighed, ignored his hand and started to collect her things. "As of today, I'm a student." she snapped.

Shigure stopped laughing long enough to choke out, "Seriously? Why?"

Leiko slung her bag over her shoulder and jumped to her feet in one graceful movement, her hair flying behind her. "Because I'm sick of all girl schools, that's why!" she yelled. "And would you _please_ stop _laughing_ like a maniac, Shigure?"

Ayame's eyes sparkled as if he was going to say something wonderfully lengthy and profound. "Shigure, isn't it obvious? Young Leiko has come into our humble schooling environment because she wishes to get closer with _moi_ and learn the everyday splendors of my magical life! She wants to know how I'm going to be voted president of our class, such as was the case in my middle school years—which oh! Seem _so_ long off and yet as if they were just last year. Huh and to think we were sitting by idly, thinking to ourselves, _I wonder__…_"

Leiko started to tune out. Why did he always have to go on these long, idiotic spiels over nothing? And who was he calling "_Young_ Leiko"? She was only a month or two younger! Even though she was barely on the age marker to be in their class, she was a hell of a lot more mature than these two dimwits were! And what did he mean by _as if my middle school years were just last year_? THEY WERE LAST YEAR!

They infuriated her by their teasing and ridiculousness every day.

But she missed them more than she could express.

"Listen guys," she interrupted. "I'm here because I'm not supposed to be. Get it?"

"No." they replied in unison.

She sighed, but cracked a mischievous smile. "Akito, Kazuma, _nobody _wants me to go to a co-ed school, but I don't think it's fair that you guys get to go and not me!"

Shigure cut his laughter and gave her a know-it-all look, raising his eyebrows and pressing his lips together. "That's because we're a hell of a lot more careful than _you_ are, Lei."

Leiko glared at him. "_Don't_ call me Lei," she hissed. "I _hate _that name! And what do you mean I'm not careful?"

Ayame chuckled. "Well he _does_ have a point! If we were to be normal, less attractive, and less intelligent young boys trouncing through these hallowed halls when you came barreling out of the office and ran into us, you'd be…oh what's the word?"

Shigure grinned. "Screwed?"

Leiko shot him a look as Ayame snapped his fingers. "Yes, actually, that really does sum it all up, now doesn't it?"

Leiko blinked, staring at her hands. "Yeah, I know, but…" she paused, lowering her voice. "I just thought that since I didn't transform so easily, I wouldn't have to worry about it as much."

"'As much' meaning not at all?" Ayame asked, exasperated. "_Honestly_ dear Leiko, how, on this fine planet we call the Great Blue Earth, would you not get into such bothersome trouble with such careless thinking and zero reasoning skills? You're as bad as Shigure."

Shigure and Leiko's eyes flashed. "What?" they yelled together.

Ayame laughed. "Actually, dear friends, if you think about our careful systematic world and-"

"What on earth are you two babbling about now?" a voice snapped from behind Leiko. She knew that voice and smiled wide as she spun around.

"Hatori!" she exclaimed.

He quickly spotted her and gave her a nod. "Hi Leiko," he greeted her. "Why are you here?"

Leiko frowned, a little annoyed. "I'm here to sell you Girl Scout cookies," she snapped, sarcastically.

Shigure gasped. "Are you _really_?"

Leiko slapped his arm. "No, you idiot!"

Hatori chuckled. "I'm guessing you're a student then, huh?" Leiko nodded. Hatori smiled at her. "Well good, I'm glad they didn't make you go to that dumb all girls school, Miyoko."

Leiko nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly.

Ayame, confused, shook his head, dramatically. "Now hold on! Miyoko is our neighboring school and a fine institution, if I do say so myself. I've visited it before, for reasons I will not share with even my _closest_ friends such as your selves-"

Shigure leaned toward Leiko and whispered, "Morning Sewing Class."

She giggled. It was so Ayame.

"-but I don't find anything wrong with an educational establishment such as Miyoko!" Ayame finished.

Hatori didn't even wait for Leiko to explain herself since the bell rang right at the end of Ayame's words. "Forget it. She's here now, so let's make her feel welcome, even if we are first years ourselves."

Shigure grinned, striking a pose as a group of girls walked by in short skirts and giggly faces. "Oh contraire mon frère, I am very acquainted with this high school! Especially the ladies!"

Even though Shigure couldn't date the "ladies" (nor did he really want to. Commitment issues, and other conflicts) he still flirted shamelessly with every girl that caught his eye, ending up breaking every single heart in the coldest of ways when they confessed their love. It had become a game to him since his second year in middle school and had only gotten more and more fun for him as his friends would watch in terror, unmoving and silent. Leiko was half excited and half mortified that she would no doubt get to witness Shigure's "Game" that coming year.

Ayame laughed with Shigure as they began to walk to their class. Hatori looked at Leiko. "May I see your ID?"

She nodded and fished it out of her recently-unorganized bag (due to her fall). He skimmed it. "Oh, we're in the same class this year," he noted, pulling out his own. "See?"

She smiled. Class 1-B. "Wow, what are the odds, huh?"

Hatori shrugged. "I'm guessing they were on our favor. The schools around here have learned to put the Sohmas together, so we'll most likely always be in the same class."

Leiko blushed, embarrassed by her ignorance. "Oh…right."

Hatori began walking. He stopped and looked back at her, expectantly. "Coming, Lei?"

Leiko grinned, running after him. "Yes!"

*Leiko Sohma, Age 27, Present*

The halls were so familiar and yet so different. She slowly passed them, running her fingers through her hair. She caught a strand between her two fingers and stared at the dark, duller color than her natural wild vibrancy. She had dyed it back home to fit with the work regulations. She assumed that she could wash it back to its original state now that she was back in Japan. She was planning on getting a job as a family lawyer. After five years of a law degree wasting away on secretarial work, she deserved to change a few lives!

She let her hair fly back into place resting on her shoulders and slipped her hands into the pockets of her trench coat. She ran her eyes along the familiar brick walls and cold tiles. She could see the beautiful orange and brown autumn leaves outside the large, clear windows that bordered the east walls across from the classrooms. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were in class 1-D. At least, that was what Shigure had told her.

She remembered 1-D from her 1st year. She had to turn down three boys from that class. She remembered how hard it was for her since she had never been loved like that and didn't know how to respond. The spotlight had especially been on her when she knew her friends were always right around the corner, refusing to help her and laughing their heads off, mainly Shigure. She chuckled, now, however, at the funny little memory from a simpler time.

She checked her watch and decided to wait outside for them. After all, it was beautiful out, not too hot, not too cold. It was chilly, but refreshingly so. The sky looked promising of rain. Probably not good for Kyo. She pulled her coat towards her chin as she ventured into the courtyard. She smiled up at the colorful trees and sat on the picnic table. She leaned back on her hands, tossed her head back towards the sky, and closed her eyes. In one way, she missed the school, but in another way, she despised the school and all its memories. It was a bitter-sweet issue and had been what bothered her all those years. The sequence of events that happened during her last years of high school had been frequently haunting her and she shuttered, shaking the painful thoughts from her head as she heard the soft gong of the school bell, signaling the end of the school day.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. She looked up and grimaced. "'Bout time you showed up."

Tohru quickly collected her books, but was still one of the last people out of the classroom. Uo and Hana waved goodbye while Kyo and Yuki waited for her. Outside the classroom, Yuki could hear a big commotion. Kyo scowled. "What the hell?" he snapped.

"Is there a fight or something?" Yuki murmured.

Tohru snapped her bag shut, shaking her head. "Oh, I really hope not!"

Kyo shrugged. "Whatever it is, let's go before it gets worse."

They were just walking out of the classroom when Tohru bumped into a young girl in their class named Tia Riyo. Tohru let out a small giggle. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Tia giggled back. "Don't worry about it, Miss Honda! Oh, hi Kyo," she said, shyly. He ignored her, looking away.

Yuki looked at the girl. "Is there something you wanted, Miss Riyo?"

She nodded, as if suddenly remembering. "Oh, right, it's a good thing I ran into you guys! There's someone outside looking for you, Kyo!" she said, smiling at him, trying to catch his eye.

He sighed, bored. "It sure as hell better not be Shigure or, worse, Akito…" he mumbled.

Yuki smiled, politely at the girl. "Did the person say who they are, Miss Riyo?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, but he was a tall man with black hair, stern eyes, and he didn't see very happy to be waiting for Kyo. Does that help?"

Tohru tugged Kyo. "Come on!"

Kyo froze. "Wait, so what's up with all the kids out there?"

Tia laughed. "Oh, I forgot to mention! A young lady is accompanying the man! I didn't get her name either, but she has the most peculiar hair color. That's why I thought she was related to-"

But Kyo was gone, leaving the other three in the dust. He shoved past the crowd to see Leiko chatting with the last person he ever wanted to see in his life.

His father.

**A/N: Heyheyhey! Kit Koko here **** It's about midnight right now and I just spent about four hours on homework, because, frankly, high school's a bitch :P Hahaha, but thanks to my friend and part-time editor, Imaginative Witch, my chapter 7's all done and (hopefully) free of mistakes! Please tell me what you think! Review button, the pretty beautiful button that is just BEGGING you to click on it ;) Sorry for not being any quicker with my updating status! Thank you for hanging in there guys! Love you guys!**

**~Kit Koko**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

*Leiko Sohma, Age 13, Sohma Estate – The_ Inside_*

Leiko laughed as she continued her story. "And then I came up to the window and saw him! He was the most _adorable_ little baby boy in the world, with his flaming orange tuff of hair and baby overalls!" she squeaked. "Babies just make me smile, you know?"

Shigure, his chin doubling over his palm in boredom and his eyes glazed over, replied. "No. We don't know. It's a _girl_ thing, Leiko. Anybody with any _shred_ of testosterone in his body wouldn't understand! It isn't manly to love babies! It's manly to love guns! And…snakes!" he laughed, wiggling his fingers in front of her face. "And _creepy-crawling_ things!"

Leiko bat away his hand. "Oh shut up! That testosterone thing is so dumb!"

"Nuh-unh!" Shigure retorted.

Leiko smirked. "Oh really? Then why is Aya freaking out over the picture I brought?"

Shigure widened his eyes and jerked his head over to his best friend. "A-Ayame!"

Ayame looked up, glossy eyed. "I-I'm sorry, Shigure, but…" he squealed, shoving the photo in Shigure's face. "HE'S JUST SO CUTE!"

Hatori suddenly came into the courtyard from behind Ayame. He glanced over Aya's shoulder at the picture that Shigure had shoved right back at him. "That's Kyo Sohma," he remarked, simply.

Leiko chuckled. "Is there anything you _don't_ know?"

Hatori frowned, snatching the photo from Ayame's grasp. "Yeah. How did you get this?"

Shigure leaned back on his hands. "She stole it."

Leiko gasped and jumped to her feet to defend herself. "I did _not_! It was…it was in someone's trash, that's all. It had coffee stains on it, but those were easy to clean off, so…"

"So, you're a trashcan robber!" Shigure laughed.

Hatori sighed. "Besides," he said, calmly. "Why are you interested in him? He's the Cat, you know."

Shigure nodded, eager to make fun of the baby boy. "Yeah! You know, I heard that when the mother first held him, he turned into a MONSTER! RAWR!" he yelled in Ayame's face, causing his friend to topple over in surprise.

Ayame gasped. "I heard that the father _hates_ the thing! He wanted to kill it, but the mother is a psycho and doesn't want anything to happen to it."

Shigure laughed. "LIKE DR. FRANKENSTEIN!"

Hatori chuckled and, enraged, Leiko snatched the photo away and shoved him. He stumbled and she yelled, "Well _he_ is adorable and innocent and precious and not a monster…and-and…" she narrowed her eyes. "_NOT _an _IT_!"

They all went silent.

Before running away with her picture, Leiko added, "And I hate _anyone_ who thinks differently!"

* * *

*Leiko Sohma, Age 27, Present*

He seemed to waltz into the courtyard, as if nothing was wrong. He gave Leiko a venomous smile, a look that she quickly saw through. It was obvious how cold-hearted and empty inside he was. She took a deep breath, narrowed her eyes, and stood up from the bench she'd been sitting on. She didn't even bother to fake a smile. She hated this man. She remembered a time she'd once trusted him, but those days were long gone. She stood up straight and locked gazes with the tall, smartly dressed man. "Maro." Leiko addressed the man, seething. "I was beginning to think that I made a mistake. Now I'm certain I did."

Maro slowed made his way over to her, his smile faded and his eyes locked and loaded on Leiko. "To be honest, I'm a little surprised to see you here at all, Leiko. I thought you ran to the hills after what you did…or rather, what was done to you."

Maro was one of the only people besides those involved that knew what Leiko had done, but he _was_ the only one to catch on to the fact that it was the reason for her return. Leiko took a deep breath and licked her lips. "Cut the crap, Maro. What. Do. You. Want?" she snapped.

Maro narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't worry yourself; I'm not here for that monster or-"

Leiko gnashed her teeth, her hands curling into fists. "Stop!" she barked, lurching forward like an animal about to attack. "If _that's_ how you're going to go about this, then _stop_! If that's how you're start a conversation, one which I had a feeling you wanted something out of me, but then you call someone I love a _monster_-?"

Maro snorted. "You don't love him. You _despise_ him and you know it. I've been let in on this before. Everyone despises him, but at least I have the decency not to lie about it with a fake little sympathy and smile act!"

Leiko took a step forward, on the brink of falling over the edge and losing it. She took a deep breath. "I'm not here to pick a fight with you and I _pray_ that you aren't here for that either…right?"

Maro sighed and handed her a sheet of paper. "Of course not. I need you to sign these."

Leiko narrowed her eyes. "What the hell is this? Some kind of trick?"

Maro growled. "No! It's a legal guardian form. You told me that you wanted to become Kyo's legal guardian, but then…what happened? Oh yeah, you left for five and a half years!"

Leiko snatched the piece of paper and sighed. "It wasn't me who wanted this, it was my brother, you idiot. And couldn't you have brought it to the Main House or something? Why make me drive all the way out to my old high school, Kyo's current one?"

Maro shrugged. "I was hoping he'd maybe get to see me handing over his life, rejecting him completely. I just wanted to see his face…" he hissed.

Leiko wasn't surprised by these words at all and so her sense of disgust has numbed. She just folded and slipped the paper into her bag, growling, "You're a sick man, Maro. You seriously need some help…"

Maro narrowed his eyes just as the bell rang for lunch. Leiko rolled her eyes at the middle aged man. "You better leave before you get knocked out."

Maro laughed as he saw students piling out of classrooms through the hallway windows. "Kyo wouldn't dare!"

Leiko glared at him, her eyes sharpening and he could see a warning flash in her pupil as she snarled at him, "I didn't mean Kyo." She stopped when she saw a young girl make her way out and ask Maro who he was. He told her and asked if she knew Kyo Sohma. She smiled, pleasantly, and told him that she'd go get him. Leiko could see a group of male students and a few girls too lining the windows, staring at her. She felt her eyebrow twitch in agitation and when the girl was gone, she turned to Maro. "What the hell was that?"

"Can't a man say hi to his spawn?" Maro joked.

Leiko gritted her teeth. "Does that mean you're the devil?" she spat.

"That'd just end up being an insult towards Kyo anyways." Maro pointed out. "The point, though to why I'm here is that I heard about your deal with Akito."

Leiko licked her dry lips, nervously. "What about it?"

Maro glared. "You can't ask him that."

"Oh and what are you going to do about it? I mean, _I _can't do anything, so why should you be able to? Besides, he told me the alternative option. Oh yeah, we had a long discussion." Leiko said, running her fingers through her hair.

Maro lowered his voice. "That _monster_ _deserves_ to be in that room and you know it! No one else—just him."

Leiko bit her lip and opened her mouth to retort when she saw Kyo in the doorway behind Maro. He had already spotted his father, but Maro had somehow missed him. Kyo didn't look like the strong, rebellious, and outspoken teenager he usually was and it killed Leiko. He looked just the way she'd left him. Young, childish, and scared out of his mind at the sight of his father. The process of how he'd be judged or manipulated was probably running through his mind. Leiko caught Kyo's eye, letting Maro ramble on obliviously. She wanted to scream to him that it'd be alright, but knew that was probably a lie. She wanted him to run, but also come over so she could protect him. Kyo was like her little brother her, sometimes like a son when she felt such protective responsibilities.

Leiko knew now why Maro was here. He wanted, with all his heart, soul, and very being for his own son to be forever damned in the Cat's Confinement Room. He had psychotically gotten it in his mind that Kyo was and forever would be responsible for his wife and Kyo's mother's death. Maro wanted to scare Kyo out of his agreement with Akito. He wanted to do anything to show himself that he still had power over Kyo and Leiko suddenly wanted to prove the exact opposite. She interrupted his spiel by tossing Maro a stern look. "I'll get the papers to Kazuma as soon as possible." She paused. "Now, leave."

"Wait, Kyo!" Tohru Hondra shouted.

Leiko saw Kyo take off down the hall and out of sight. Leiko wanted to smack him. He had given Maro exactly what he had wanted and his father watched this with a grin. He turned back to Leiko. "Maybe I'll see you again soon?" he asked, walking away.

Leiko sighed, sinking back onto the courtyard bench. "I sure hope not…" she muttered.

* * *

Shigure sighed when he saw Leiko walk into his office. "What do you want now, Leiko?"

She shut the door behind her and the lock clicked behind her. She slowly walked over to his desk and stared at him from across the tabletop until he put down his pen and looked up at her. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He chuckled and repeated his question, more kindly this time. "What's up, Lei-Lei?"

"Maro." Leiko said, blatantly.

"Kyo's real father. What about him?" Shigure asked, glancing over at his computer screen and clicking on something.

"He came to Kyo's school today."

Shigure looked up at her, shocked and took off his glasses. "What the hell was he doing at Kaibara High?"

Leiko collapsed to her knees, her arms on the desk and she rested her head on the surface, exhausted. "I don't know, he's _evil_, Gure!" she groaned. "All he wants is to see Kyo locked up forever. He sees his own son as a monster!" she paused and lowered her voice. "I understand, but I'm…I'm still disgusted."

Shigure took a deep breath and leaned forward on his desk towards Leiko. She slowly turned her heavy head towards him. He smiled at her, weakly. "Kyo…he _can_ be a monster. In his true form. Sadly…that's all Maro sees when he looks at Kyo." He got closer, making her look him in the eye. "But we see someone different. That's all that matters."

Leiko sat up, getting her face away from his. "Thanks, I guess."

"Why were _you_ there?" Shigure asked her.

She blinked. "Where?"

"The high school."

"Oh, uh, Maro asked me to come."

"So…why did you go?"

Leiko pressed her lips together. "I was afraid that he'd end up going anyways even if I didn't and…end of doing or saying something horrible to Kyo…"

Shigure stood up and chuckled, darkly. "Look at you, Lei-Lei; just as adorable as you were when you left, trying your hardest to protect a child who can fend for himself now."

Leiko shot him a nasty look. "What does that mean, Shigure?"

Shigure picked up a few books from his desk. "Oh, I'm sorry was that cryptic?"

Leiko rose to her feet. "I love Kyo like a child or little brother. We all have a bond and some are closer to one than others. I feel very close to Kyo and want to protect him every chance I get!" She paused and looked down at her feet as Shigure was putting away the novels in his bookshelf behind the desk. "Is…is it really that wrong?"

Shigure turned around and gave Leiko a small, earnest smile. "No, I guess not." He paused. "Kyo still hates you for leaving though."

Leiko closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. "Yeah…I know…"

Shigure pursed his lips in thought. "And _that_ is what I don't get, Leiko."

"What?"

"If you were his _grand_ protector and you loved him so much, why would you leave him like that-?"

Leiko sighed, interrupting him. "Shigur-"

"And really! It's the twenty first century! Whatever happened to texting, emailing, phone calls? Where did you go, Lei? Underground? The Moon? The magical land of No-Service?"

Leiko shot him a glare. "You don't get to point fingers, Shigure! What if I didn't _want _to contact anyone, like for instance YOU?"

Shigure bit his lip and suddenly looked sincerely remorseful as he rounded the desk towards her. "Leiko. I am so sorry. I truly am. You _have_ to believe me. You came to me in confidence and I…" he gulped. "I-I am sorry," was all he could say as he reached out for her arm.

She jerked away from him. "I don't want to talk to you anymore." She raced to the door, but paused, her hand on the knob. She glanced back. "I came here for guidance. For help. For someone to listen. Just like always, but…I shouldn't have bothered!" she snapped, storming out.

Shigure let out a winded breath, leaning against his desk. "You shouldn't have bothered…" he echoed, distantly. He chuckled, humorlessly and frowned to himself. "Just like always…"

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Long time no see readers! KitKoko here with CHAPTER 8 OF LEEKS! WOO HOO! Haha so I only have a few notes here to make. One - I. Am. So. Sorry. Yeah, I kinda sorta suck, huh? I am like the ULTIMATE lazy ass XD But, I'm feeling very cheery and inspired due to the holidays so the next chapter should be up before Christmas! Or on Christmas :) Okay, next note, this on story content, i didn't know Kyo's real father's name (or if the dude even was lucky enough to be GIVEN a name) so I just made one up! But if anyone _does_ know his name, if you could give that to me, that'd be awesome! **

**Okay here's what to expect in the next chapter:**

**- Rin vs. Leiko showdown and why they hate each other so much**

**- Yet another fun flash into Leiko's past...AND...**

**- An exciting plot twist!**

**Yeah I'm going to be taking the story plot just a little faster since I finally got to a point where I'm having fun writing! :D Okay, here's your job: There's a fun little review button below! 1) Click on it, 2) Tell me your thoughts! What you liked, what you hated, what you had for breakfast (you know, just in case you feel that I need to know), and what you'd want to see in the upcoming chapters! Like questions and such. Finally 3) Click submit and smile :) **

**Oh by the way. It just turned midnight, December 12th, so...HAPPY BIRTHDAY WHISPERHEART! 3 3 3  
**

**Love always, Kitsune Kokoro :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Kazuma chuckled, switching the phone to his other ear. "Why do you always tend to call _me_ with these problems, Shigure? I'm sorry, but if she really did throw a fit, then you must've done something to make her do it!"

There were soft, sobbing noises that were obviously fake and Kazuma had to roll his eyes, playfully at the receiver. "Shigure, calm down, it's so obvious that you're not really crying-"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO START CRYING FOR REAL?" Shigure cried into the phone so loudly that Kazuma had to hold it a few inches away from his ear. Shigure was acting ridiculously childish. "I'M NOT AFRAID TO CRY, KAZUMA! ONLY REAL MEN SHED TEARS!"

Kazuma sighed, and waited until the shouting was over before he finally put the phone back to his ear and said, calmly. "What do you want me to do?" It wasn't a legitimate question, but Kazuma assumed that it wouldn't hurt to humor the man.

"Punish her! Smack her upside the head or karate chop her face or whatever you martial artists do at that dojo!" Shigure said, excitedly.

Kazuma laughed. "Goodness, did she really piss you off that badly? Are you sure you want me to beat my own little sister?"

Shigure sobered up and chuckled. "No, I'm actually not quite certain you can."

Kazuma opened his mouth to object, but after quick consideration, he smiled. "I'm not sure I can either."

Shigure sighed. "Seriously, though, I didn't know what to do. She walked into my house, into my study, and up to _me_ for help. For the first time in my life, Leiko wanted _my_ help! I…I didn't know how to react to that! I mean, I tried to make her feel better about Kyo's situation. After all, he has a new father, you, and a loving 'aunt' I guess you could call Leiko, although, I feel like she's much, much more than that."

Kazuma smiled, warmly. "Yes, I feel that she is too. Both of us, for different reasons, felt drawn to that little boy and wanted to help him and shield him from the hurt of the world. I guess we've failed terribly and…we knew that'd happen from the start. He's still terrified by his father and…and I don't completely blame him."

There was a pause. "So, I guess I should just give her time then? She was still fired up from Maro's visit and needs to cool off, huh?" Shigure asked.

Kazuma leaned back against the wall. "Well, don't let yourself off that easy, Shigure. After all, you shouldn't have brought up such a raw topic like you did."

Shigure groaned. "I didn't know! I still don't understand! Why did she leave? Why did she bother to come back? Where did she go? Damn it, I want some answers!"

Kazuma nodded. "Those are all good questions, and I don't blame you for wanting answers, but take your own advice."

"Which is?"

"Give it time."

Shigure sighed. "Okay, Buddha, whatever you say." He chuckled with Kazuma and added, "I'll see you later, then."

"Take care." _Click!_ Kazuma hung up the phone and rubbed his temples, eyes closed in thought. Leiko had always had that spit-fire attitude, but was surreptitiously smiling when she met people, always trying to be kind, outgoing, and win over their approval. He knew that being in the Zodiac, especially for those like Leiko, approval was the most desperate of wishes. To have someone see you turn and reject you in such a time of need…must be awful…

Kazuma remembered how he was the first one to see Leiko as a fox. His father never wanted to hold Leiko because he was afraid of how fragile the small baby had seemed. At only 6 pounds and 5 ounces, Leiko was a premature birth and a sickly baby at that. The doctors were actually surprised that she lived and, thinking back, Kazuma was surprised that she didn't transform into a fox, being so weak and sickly at the time.

Their mother was protective over Leiko at all times. She never let anyone but her hold the baby for fear of Leiko popping like a bubble or breaking like a porcelain doll. Kazuma was only a teenager when she was born, around sixteen years old, and he hadn't wanted a new baby sister. But Leiko was born with the most adorable tuff of interesting reddish-brown hair with white tips and black roots. She smiled at him after three weeks and started laughing at five. Everyone was extremely surprised. These things usually didn't happen so soon, but what was remarkable was that she only smiled or laughed around Kazuma.

But the mother still refused to let him hold her. "She's too precious for strong, destructive male hands, Kazuma!" she'd lecture him.

He didn't think that he'd hurt her. After all, he'd held a baby before when the only form of money he could make was babysitting cash. So, one night, when Leiko was three months old, after his mother and father were long gone to sleep in a different room, Kazuma snuck into baby Leiko's nursery. He wanted to hold his baby sister and see her smile up at him and giggle, like she did when she saw him walk into a room while their mother was cradling her.

He tip-toed into the room and saw her sleeping soundly in the crib by the moonlit window. He smiled down at her soft, baby skin and familiar reddish hair. He softly put his hand down into the cradle to caress her cheek. She was a beautiful baby ad so peaceful. She awoke to the feel of his touch and when she saw him looking down at her, smile cracked an adorable baby smile.

Kazuma cautiously moved away his hand, but smiled back and waved at her a foot above her eyes. "Hi, baby Leiko," he cooed, quietly into the night. "Did I wake you? Can I hold you?"

She giggled and reached up her tiny hands towards his face. He grinned and oh-so-carefully lowered his hands into the crib and pulled up his baby sister, watchfully remembering how his mother held her, minding her head and bowed legs, and pulled her into his chest, affectionately. "I love you, baby sister," he whispered.

However, the moment he pulled her close into a soft embrace, there was a soft, audible _POOF!_ And soft, sweet smoke filled his nostrils, covering his vision of baby Leiko. But he wasn't feeling soft, baby skin on his rough hands anymore. He felt…fur. Soft, fine fur, like a cat or rabbit. A bushy tail hung down his arm where her short, stubby legs had been cradled and when the smoke cleared, to his immense shock and confusion, he was looking down into the same green eyes.

But attached to a baby fox lying on her back, squirming around. Her pelt was the same exact coloring as baby Leiko's interesting tuff of hair and a diaper was around the animal's rump, slipping off due to it being too big for the infant fox. Kazuma, scared, let go of the fox. The baby animal almost fell to the floor when Kazuma quickly caught it. It let out a cry of shock, but Kazuma was still frozen in fear and confusion.

A fox? What? Where was his adorable baby sister? Where was Leiko and why was he holding a fox and…and…WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING?

He quickly put the fox down into Leiko's crib. It rolled around on its back, flapping its tail around. Kazuma gripped the crib railings and stared at the fox for…ever it seemed like. In retrospect, it was probably only ten minutes, but Kazuma was still captivated by fear. Fear that _he_ had turned his little sister into the fox somehow, fear that this wasn't his sister at all and she had fallen out of something, or maybe she would never change back into a baby.

Or even worse. That his suspicions were right and this fox _was_ Leiko.

He wasn't wrong.

Within the next ten minutes, there was another puff of smoke and the baby fox was a naked baby Leiko, squirming around on her stomach, unable to roll herself over. She let out a pitiful cry and tried to turn her little head to look at her big brother for help.

But he was gone.

In the time that he had seen his sister change from a fox back to a baby and roll, uneasily, he was back in his bedroom, packing up his things. He knew he was only a teenager, but he was frightened out of his mind and he had no answers. He couldn't ask his parents for fear of what they'd do to him…or Leiko for being such a freak child! He could hear the light click on in his parents' bedroom and before the door followed, he zipped up his bag and raced out of the room, grabbing his keys. He would run away to Fumio's home (his best friend and confidant). Maybe he would live on his own. Or maybe he's start his own dojo like he'd always wanted.

He didn't care. Anything to run away from what he'd just witnessed.

Kazuma wasn't proud of what he'd done that day, but he'd especially regretted it when he heard the rest of Leiko's story. She was only three when their father held her and eventually found out. He never told their mother about the curse, though. He'd done what Kazuma had done and left, leaving both Leiko and their mother utterly confused. Kazuma wished he had been there for this to protect her, but…he wasn't that strong.

It was only when she eight did it all start to go downhill…

* * *

*Leiko Sohma, Age 8, Doctor's office*

Leiko's mother had rushed her into the hospital the moment Leiko blacked out. The girl was running a 104.9 degree fever! Leiko's mother, Hisako Sato was doing the best she could, but no matter how fast she could rush her daughter and into a hospital room, she still felt like a lousy mother. How could she have let her daughter get so sick? The moment she set the little girl on the gurney, she knew that would not be able to handle if Leiko left her too. She needed her husband, Shiro Sohma. She would've settled for her runaway sun Kazuma too. She just couldn't take this scare alone. The doctor could see that she would not be able to wait outside the examination room, so he gave her a kind smile and said, "Come, Miss Sato. Your little girl needs you."

"Thank you!" she breathed, graciously and Hisako ran through the "No Non-Hospital-Personnel beyond This Point" door and towards room 603 where her daughter was being kept in. _Wait for me, my dear Lei! Wait for me!_ was all she could think, over and over again until she thought she'd be driven mad. She raced into the room and skidded past the curtains. She tugged at a frazzled looking nurse. "Is that my Lei? Leiko Sato-I-I mean Sohma? I-Is she behind that curtain, nurse?"

The male nurse gulped, looking petrified. "Y-Yes, ma'am, but I'm afraid…well, she's fine except one thing…"

Hisako gaped at him, expectantly. "Well? What is it?"

The nurse coughed. "I-I don't know how to put this…I could have been seeing things, but…"

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke from behind the frail curtains. Anxiously, Hisako tore them away to see her daughter coughing and naked under the sheet. Appalled, the mother rushed to her side, quickly covering her up with blankets. "Nurse! Is this _any_ way to treat a patient?"

The nurse, confused, walked over and saw what she meant. Stuttering, he quickly shook his head. "Th-That's not…I-I mean, I didn't-!"

Hisako clucked at him. "Oh shut up!" she put her hand, protectively on Leiko's cheek. "I should have never let that man touch you! I'm sorry, my sweetheart, are you feeling better?"

Leiko coughed, but smiled, weakly at her mother."Y-Yes, I-I think I am, but I-I don't know what just ha…ha…happened-!"

Suddenly there was another puff of smoke, causing Hisako to tumble backwards and cough. She began to panic. "Leiko? Leiko? LEIKO?" she screamed, patting around the sheets for her daughter. She froze when she felt fur. The smoke cleared and a small fox was peering up at her mother, who was terrified, wide-eyed, and disgusted.

"L-Lei…ko?" Hisako whispered.

The small fox, surprisingly answered her in Leiko's voice. "Y-Yes?"

And then Hisako fainted. Even though the fox had changed back into a girl, the pain was still there. Even when Hisako woke up, there was no way she would be able to forget the sight of her daughter as an animal. The nurse raced out of the room, any excuse to leave Leiko. She was curled up against the headboard of the bed, thin hospital sheets pulled up against her naked trembling body. She was staring at her mother, unconscious and sprawled out on the linoleum floor at the foot of the bed.

Her face was shocked and scared. Suddenly her mother's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at her daughter, slowly coming back. "M-Mommy? M-Mommy? A-A-Are you…?"

Hisako's eyes went wide and fearful when she looked at her daughter's blood-shot eyes and sweaty skin, shaking in fear. She crawled backwards, quickly, petrified. "NO! NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET HER _AWAY_!" she screeched.

Leiko's eyes shimmered, her jaw hanging open. Doctors ran into the room and grasped her moth by each shoulder and some had to grab her hands and legs to keep her from falling into a psychotic break and hurting herself. Leiko reached out her hand, helplessly, but Hisako screeched, rejecting her. "NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" she gapsed, dramatically. "I know why Shiro and Kazuma left…b-b…BECAUSE OF _YOU_! YOU!"

That was the last thing Leiko saw before a doctor shoved her curtain across her vision and she could only see the silhouette of her mother, retching and letting out ear-piercing screeches, like a banshee or haunted ghost.

And a week later, Hisako killed herself in a murderous attempt to kill her own daughter. When word got around within the Main Sohma Estate that it was because of Leiko and her "secret" form, she was shipped to the "Inside" immediately…never to see her friends or any shred of the family she had left again…

* * *

*Leiko, Age 27, Present*

Leiko felt bad for blowing up at Shigure. Honestly, she shouldn't have visited him for help in the first place. She should've gone to Ayame like she used to always do when she was worried or scared or confused. Ayame was the one that would always make her feel better, which was surprising do to his contradicting, upbeat, and a bit crazy personality. She felt safe when he was around. After all, Aya had been Leiko's first friend.

She now stood outside the dojo to visit her brother. She wanted to try and see if talking to her own brother would be better than talking to Shigure. She often did this when she was younger, switching from friend to friend, trying to see who would make her feel better and say the right things. Ironically, she always ended up at Hatori's, but that was her last resort this time. She missed him, but she knew that that would be a talk for another day. She took a deep breath and walked inside. Kazuma's assistant, Kunimitsu smiled at her. He was hauling a box across the hall. "Leiko! What a surprise!" he said, cheerfully.

Leiko always did like Mitsu. He never usually let people down and was the most optimistic person she knew! The only problem with Kunimitsu was that he and Leiko had never been close enough to talk on a deeper level, but Leiko wasn't completely sure if a guy like him could take her issues. Careful not to let Mitsu hug her, which he was used to, she opened out her arms. "Here, let me help you with those boxes."

Kunimitsu shook his head, turning slightly away. "Nah, a man's got to have his pride, you know?" he joked.

Leiko frowned. "Oh and a woman helping you would hurt it?" she snapped.

Kunimitsu sighed. "I didn't mean that! Do you really want to help me?"

Leiko laughed. "No thanks," she smirked. "A _woman's_ got to have her pride, you know."

Kunimitsu rolled his eyes, playfully. "Ha ha." He winked and walking past her, noted aloud, "Kazuma's in the dojo waiting for Haru and Kyo to show up for some official rematch of _honor_…or something innocuous." He teased.

Leiko chuckled. "Yeah, those two can fight, but they never really hurt each other. Thanks Mitsu!"

She quickly made her way up to the doorway when she heard voices. One was Kazuma, but the other made her blood run hot, heavy, and _livid_. She felt her fists curl up and she marched up the door, not bothering trying to think any of her rushing train-speed thoughts through. She simply crashed into the room and hissed out one word to the other voice through her clenched teeth. The girl glared back at her and the room got deathly still, the atmosphere like a battlefield before a general yells, "Charge!"

Leiko licked her lips, glaring and wishing the other person dead. "_Rin_."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

*Leiko Sohma, Age 10, Kazuma's dojo, _First Visit_*

Leiko took a deep breath, staring up at the large, airy building. It wasn't like the dojos she'd seen at school where the Karate and Jude clubs met for meetings and matches. It was more like one she'd found in a travel agency pamphlet for a resort! Bamboo walls, mountain like structures—she was surprised that something so magical and traditional was in the Sohma Estate! She was almost feeling too unworthy to walk into a dojo, but she had to forget such feelings. She'd heard that her _brother_ was here. His name was Kazuma Sohma and he was sixteen years older than her. At ten years old, that seemed ancient! It didn't even feel like he was young enough to be her brother. And she had thought Aya and his younger brother Yuki were far apart in age…

She gulped, forced up a smile, and marched up to the door, trying to stay calm. She quietly meandered inside, but it seemed empty. New and shiny, probably because it had been recently refurbished, but quiet. She wanted to call out, but for some reason couldn't find her voice. She licked her dry, nervous lips and found herself tip-toeing rather than walking normally. It was like she was afraid to disturb the peaceful silence haunting the halls.

"Hello?" someone's voice barked from the sparring room at the end of the hall.

Leiko, a little scared of the harsh voice, recoiled a bit before croaking out, "H-Hello?"

There was a pause, but soon Leiko heard noises, like someone standing up or knocking lightly against a wall. She froze in the hallway. She'd let the person find _her_. But something inside of her dreaded who was on the other side of the hall. Suddenly a tall, lightly muscled young man in his late twenties appeared in the doorway. He had light brown hair and a classic martial arts stance, arms clenched by his sides, ready for anything.

He narrowed his eyes at Leiko as he made his way closer to her. "Who are you?"

"I-I…" Leiko took a breath and looked up at him, wide eyed. "A-A-Are you … Kazuma Sohma?"

He stretched his arm behind his head, casually. "Yep, what of it? Like I said, _who are you_?"

Leiko smiled, softly at him. "I'm Leiko Sohma and…I think you're my brother."

Kazuma smiled at Leiko, almost like he was guilty of something. They were sitting cross-legged across from each other on the dojo floor, an open breeze coming from the huge archway leading into the courtyard. Leiko smiled back, nervously. "What?" she asked in a small voice.

He sighed, his smile fading and bowed his head, apologetically. "I-I'm sorry, Leiko."

Leiko stared at him in bewilderment. "Sorry? For what?"

"I-I left you. You, mom, and dad." Kazuma huffed. "Well, I heard that Dad left too, huh?"

Leiko smiled, weakly. "Well, yes, long ago, but he came back!"

Kazuma gave her a suspicious look. "Why?" he snapped.

"I-I…I needed a guardian after Akira passed away." Leiko stuttered, confused by his words and tone.

Kazuma sat up straighter. "Akira?" he asked, his voice rising. "The head of the family…why the hell would you care about _him_? What I mean, why would his passing determine your need for a guardian?"

Leiko stared at the floorboard, silently counting them and tracing the outlines with her mind. Her voice was small and weak, scared and tired. "M-Mom d-d-died, Kazuma." She said, softly. There was a long, eerie pause before Leiko looked up at her brother, mystified. "How could you not know that?"

Kazuma took a long breath. "I…" he closed his eyes and Leiko noticed his fingers quietly clawing at the floor as he said, "How did she die? And w-when?"

Leiko gulped and her voice was a whisper, barely audible. "T-Two years ago."

"How?"

Leiko was silent.

Kazuma stood up. "Leiko." He said, steadily. "How did Mom-?"

She jumped up. "Why do you want to know? I have Dad now! He's back, he loves me, and that's all _you_ need to know!"

Kazuma's eyes turned cold and he smirked. "Oh yeah? Then where is Super-Dad, huh?"

"On a business trip," Leiko huffed, fed up with her brother's attitude, and sounding more like a child than ever with her dignified growls. They _couldn't_ _possibly_ be related!

"How long as he been gone?"

There was a pause as Leiko slowly let her guard down. "I…a-a month…"

Kazuma nodded. "Uh-huh, and how frequent are these 'trips'?"

Leiko glared at him. They were very frequent. He was usually only back for a week or so at a time. Something, though, told her that Kazuma already knew this. "What are you getting at?" she asked, quietly.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes at her. "We, you and I, are not his priority family anymore, Leiko," he snapped, bitterly.

Leiko recoiled. "W-What do you mean?"

"He's got a new family now, Leiko! New wife and I even heard that he recently had a new baby! He's as happy as a clam without us!"

"Y-You're _lying_!" Leiko shouted over him, but he continued.

"He's got a new perfect family; the perfect second chance from a screw-up milestone in his life know as _us_."

"Stop it!"

"Funny, this new baby of his was born around the time that Mom died too…so, I'm going to repeat myself. How. Did. Mom. Die?" Kazuma seethed.

"SHE KILLED HERSELF! BECAUSE OF _ME_, BROTHER, NOT DADDY!" Leiko screeched, now on the floor in a heap, her head cradled in her hands.

Kazuma, disgusted shouted, "How can you call him _Daddy_? He _abandoned_ you, Leiko!"

"N-No he-!"

"Face it! You and I are going to have to live on our own, no family, no _dad_!"

"Shut up, Kazuma!"

"Oh and you know what? His new baby is part of the Zodiac! He held her, she turned, and he _didn't_ run! Huh, he must love her a lot! Maybe even more than you!"

"NO! NO, NO, NO! HE _DOESN'T_ HAVE A NEW FAMILY, HE _DIDN'T_ ABANDON ME, AND HE STILL LOVES ME, I JUST _KNOW_ IT, SO SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT _UP_!" She screamed, tears falling out of her eyes. She was a mess, crumpled up on the floor, tears staining her baby soft, little girl cheeks and her strange-reddish-brown ringlets mussed around head and getting stuck in her quivering lips.

Suddenly, as if he had just realized he had been taking his anger and bitterness to a child, Kazuma stooped down to his little sister. He carefully reached out to smooth her hair, but she cringed and backed away from him quickly, almost animal like. Which made sense and Kazuma sighed, sitting back on his heels as it sank in again. She _was_ an animal… He couldn't comfort his own little sister, who was a mess on the floor, because he knew that she'd transform. He was _afraid_ to see that again…

"I-I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" he muttered, awkwardly.

Leiko, shaking, sat up and looked up at him with desperate, young, innocent eyes. "You were lying…weren't you?"

Kazuma sighed. "Which would you rather have, sister? A cruel, cynical liar of a brother or a lying, conniving father?"

Leiko gulped, her lip quivering. "I-I don't know!" she answered, stubbornly. "Neither?"

Kazuma pressed his lips together in a firm line. "I am truly sorry, but…what I told you is _true_, Leiko. If you don't believe me, investigate on your own. Ask Dad, try to find clues about his so-called 'business trips'. Figure it out on your own."

Leiko pressed her lips together and after a long pause, she sucked in a breath and asked him, "He really has a new baby?"

"Yes. A baby girl."

"And…sh-she's in the Z-Zodiac…like, she turns…like me?" Leiko muttered.

Kazuma nodded.

"Is she cute?" Leiko asked, quietly. "I bet…she's the most adorable little baby girl in the world…"

Bewildered, Kazuma helped her up and looked at her, curiously. "Why does that matter?"

"Because if Daddy loves her more than me, she…she must be cuter than me, right?" Leiko sniffled, dejected and innocent.

Suddenly Kazuma didn't care anymore about his number one fear and he pulled his sister close to him, cuddling her into his chest. Not more than one second, but—_Poof!_ His sniveling little sister was a small, whimpering baby fox, just like the fox he'd seen the night he'd first held her, only this one seemed a bit older. He whispered. "I've seen her picture. She's nothing compared to you, sister."

"W-What's her n-name?" Leiko choked out.

"Isuzu Sohma."

*Leiko Sohma, Age 27, Present*

Leiko's fists clenched and she seemed to spat Rin's name like a thoroughly chewed, flavorless piece of gum. She hated this girl and Rin hated Leiko back. It was automatically a tense, grizzly show down the minute Leiko had entered the room. Kazuma knew this too. He jumped to his feet. "Leiko." He said, calm but with authority.

Leiko narrowed her eyes at him, but straightened up and tried to act civilized as she sneered, "Looks like you forgot to take out the trash, Zoom."

Rin glared at her, slowly standing up. "No he didn't," she said coolly. "The trash just blew in from that door. Must be a windy day for such a _huge_ trash bag to roll in."

Leiko pursed her lips and looked at her brother, almost accusingly. "What is she doing here, Zoom?"

Rin stomped her foot forward, butting her head in Leiko's face. "Excuse me! I'm _right here_, you know! I can _hear_ you!"

Leiko grabbed her brother's sleeve and pulled him over. "Kazuma!" she snapped. "What. The. Hell?"

Kazuma glared at her, which was abnormal behavior for him. Every since he had adopted Kyo, he had been a loving, caring, chill kind of guy. Leiko took a step back as he hissed at her, "Grow up, Leiko. She's here to talk. She comes here often. You remember that."

"Talk, huh? More like waste her time hiding from Akito." Leiko snapped, loudly.

Rin snapped her head over towards Leiko. "What did you say? You skank?"

"Skank?" Leiko scoffed, raising her voice. "Oh! Big words coming from miss skinny, leather pants and tube top here! What's happening Goth Barbie? Wanna defy your parents with this new slut look?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, like you _really_ had any place to talk! You ran the hell away from everyone who ever cared about you for who knows why! You selfish brat!"

Leiko took a step closer, yelling, "At least I had a place to run to! Come now! Where's you precious mummy and daddy, Isuzu?"

Rin suddenly lashed out, shoving against Leiko's shoulders, forcing Leiko back. "WHERE'S THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE, HUH? YOU KNOW THE ONE YOU LEFT HOME FOR? DO YOU THINK HE STILL GAVE A _DAMN_ ABOUT YOU?"

Leiko's eyes flashed in anger. "Oh really? You know, come to think of it, I can think of a few _dozen_ people that don't give a damn _shit_ about Isuzu Sohma, can't you?"

"AT LEAST PEOPLE STILL REMEMBER MY NAME!"

"So I see you're still a basket case as usual! Make any new friends since I've been gone? Or did you lose them all the minute I left?" Leiko jabbed. "Which brings me to another thing! Why do you yell at _me_ for leaving when it's a regular thing with you?"

"At least when I leave," Rin barked. "I come _back_!"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE A WEAKLING WHO MANAGES TO FIGHT HER WAY INTO GETTING THE LIGHTS KNOCKED OUT OF HER BY AKITO!" Leiko shouted in Rin's face.

"SO YOU HAD TIME TO KEEP UP ON GOSSIP, BUT NOT ENOUGH ENERGY TO GIVE ANYBODY YOUR OWN DAMN UPDATE?" Rin screamed.

"Why do you care?" Leiko barked. "Why aren't you busy whining about your own life, huh?" she raised her voice to an annoyingly squeaky tone. "OH! POOR ME! I'M A FREAK SO MY PARENTS HATE ME AND BEAT ME LIKE A CHICKEN-!"

Rin took a halfhearted swing at her and Leiko dodged it, continuing, "MY MOM WAS A PYSCHAOTIC SLUT AND MY DEAR DADDY POO-!"

Another swing from Rin, this time with more force. Again Leiko missed it, but just barely. She quickly screeched, "-WAS A CHEATING, DOUBLE LIFE LIVING, FALSE LOVING _MAN WHORE_ WHO DIDN'T GIVE A _SHIT_ ABOUT POOR LITTLE RIN BECAUSE SHE WAS AN UNGRATEFUL, COWARDLY _BRAT_!"

That did it.

Rin, enraged, threw herself at Leiko, fists flying and nails like claws. They grasped each other's shoulders, trying to tip the other and force her down. Leiko sank her nails into Rin's lose, short tank top straps, ripping on completely off. Rin jerked away and kicked her hard in the shins. Leiko toppled back and Rin jumped her while Leiko was off balance and the too fell to the ground. All the while they were screeching at each other unintelligible things, most likely curses and petty one-worded insults.

Haru walked in on this with Kyo, coming for their rematch against each other, but when they saw the two girls, they immeadiately dropped everything. If there was one thing they knew, it was that if it was any other girl fight, let it be, but if it was Leiko and Rin, their goals were honestly to kill each other, or at least hospitalized the other! Their hatred and fighting was once compared to Yuki and Kyo's hatred by Shigure. "Lei and Rin fighting make Yuki and Kyo look like children arguing over a toy."

Suddenly Rin managed to bang Leiko's head against the hardwood, making a sickeningly loud _THWAP _against the floor, echoing around the room. Leiko staggered away, clutching her head, but still kicking wildly at Rin. Haru and Kyo raced over to the girls, wincing as they entered the battlefield. Kyo quickly reached out and grabbed Leiko out of the brawl. Haru did the same for Rin. They both held the girls back, pulling them over to the polar opposite corners of the sparring room. It took all of their strength to keep the girls from squirming out and charging at each other again. Haru quickly dragged Rin out of the room and securely slammed the sliding door behind him.

Kyo didn't let go of Leiko until she stopped thrashing. It didn't take long. The minute she saw Rin leave, she went limp in his arms. Kyo sighed and slowly lowered her to the ground. "Geez, Foxtrot," he breathed. "Why can't you and Rin-?"

He didn't bother finishing the sentence. Leiko had given him the death stare, successfully shutting him up. Suddenly Leiko's world started to flicker, the floor's straight outline slightly turning, like the room was in a bottle and someone was slowly tipping it to the side. Leiko fell to her hands and knees, grasping the ground.

Kyo dropped beside her and held her shoulders, carefully. "Lei? Leiko?"

She took a deep breath and said something she instantly regretted. "Get Hatori, please."

But it was too late to take it back, because she fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

*Leiko Sohma, Age 14, Leiko's home*

Leiko took the blow and was thrust against the wall. She quickly scurried into the bathroom before he could catch her and locked the door, cowering on the toilet seat. There was a short, deathly pause and the world seemed to freeze. Her breathing slowed and her eyes locked on the knob. Suddenly, it shook and the sounds crashed into the frozen atmosphere, shattering the silence like glass. There was another bang against the door, rattling the hinges. Leiko took a few deep breaths, shaking from head to toe and her heart beating hard against her chest like woodpecker. She gripped the wall, searching for an alternative way out. No window, no second door. It was a bathroom after all.

The moment he burst through the door, Leiko leaped out past him, but he grasped the tail of her shirt. She squirmed wildly until it ripped apart. The shock of the lack of fabric made her lose her sense of balance and she was hurled head first into the wall. He didn't care about her, though. He was angry. Infuriated. Ever since Leiko had accused him of his double life, he had always returned to their home beating her senseless. She was usually able to get away with only a small scratch here and there or an easily covered up bruise, but he was determined this time, it seemed, to make sure she couldn't cover up this time.

She knew how horrible she looked this time. Bruises all over, she was even bleeding from her forearm and left shin. She was losing a lot of blood. She could tell because she was getting woozy, too woozy. She backed up against the wall, clawing at the wallpaper, wildly. She was stumbling around, but never got the chance to regain her balance. He threw another punch at her chest, then one at her head, and finally a blow to her cheek, knocking her down again. He didn't even wait for her to hit the floor. She was being bombarded with hits like he was shooting at her with his fist.

She grasped onto his sleeve, trying to throw off his balance.

"S-STOP IT! S-STOP! D-D-D-DADDY, S-STOP-!" she choked out, but he didn't hear her. He continued, hitting harder and harder, screaming profanity in her direction. He wasn't slurring his words like before when he had been in a drunken rage. Now he was soberly trying to hurt her.

Leiko let out a single, high-pitched shriek that sounded like a tortured animal howling. She raised her volume each time she got the chance and the breath to let out such a screech. Before, she had been embarrassed by her father, but now, all she wanted was to stay alive. She thought she heard the sound of a door opening or someone else's voice, but before she knew it was was surrounded by a puff of smoke. A vague, distant thought echoed in her mind… _I transformed…_ _Maybe daddy will stop when he realizes how weak he's made me…_

But even as a fox, her father continued beating her. Harder than before. She could hear a limp crack and feel blood ooze. He was screaming at her, calling her things like, "Freak!" and "Monster!" She continued to scream and the odd blend of her human voice and animal shriek scared her. It scared the father too. "W-WHY CAN'T YOU BE A _NORMAL_ CHILD? IS IT MY FAULT FOR BOTH OF YOU TO BE THIS WAY?" His words were started to confuse Leiko and she felt herself slipping away from the pain. _One more blow…_ she thought. _That'll be all it takes…_

_BAM! DIINNGG! _

_ CRASH!_

Suddenly there was silence. Leiko opened her eyes to see her father unconscious on the floor a few feet away from her. She peered up through her fox eyes to see—

"H-Hatori…!" she breathed.

There stood Hatori with a metal pot that he had probably used to render her father unconscious. His eyes were wild with worry and he stooped down to hesitantly touch her fur. "L-Leiko…Leiko! Leiko, y-you transformed!" While he spoke to her at first softly and then loudly, he picked her up and cradled her against his chest, the double curse keeping him from transforming. "L-L-L…Leiko? Leiko can you hear me? LEIKO?"

* * *

Leiko softly woke up in the softest bed shed slept in in years. She was on her stomach for some reason, but very warm. She could feel multiple thick blankets on her back. Her heads were up by her head. She slowly flexed her fingers against the sheets, feeling the fabric beneath her fingertips. She took a slow, deep breath, her eyes narrowed against the headboard in front of her. She quietly let it back out and coughed. She felt her skin throb all over and clenched her teeth in angry pain, letting out a small yelp.

"Leiko?" a worried voice piped, the squeak of a chair echoing around the room like someone had gotten up.

Leiko let out a shuddered breath and tried to sit up, slipping a bit. She felt some of the blankets fall off and a cold breeze whip at her collarbone.

"N-N-No! Wait, lay back down…y-your blanket fell off…" a panicky voice stuttered.

Leiko arched her eyebrows, confused, but when she glanced down, she dove back under the sheets, blushing. She was naked! That's why the breeze was so cold and revealing! She cocooned herself within the blankets and sheets, hiding her face. She glared at the boy across the end of the bed. "W-Why am I naked, Hatori?" She shouted, accusingly.

Hatori's face scrunched up, beet red from embarrassment. "Y-Y-You transformed! I-I-I-I put you under the sheets, b-b-but th-that was _b-before_ you changed b-back!"

Leiko quickly sat up, covered up her chest and glared at him again. "W-What? W-Why did I transform? _W-When_ did I-?"

Hatori put up his hands to stop her. When she was quiet, he waited for awhile before saying, "Don't you remember?"

Leiko paused and suddenly the horrible memory flashed back into her mind. She flinched and slunk back down against the bed. She lowered her eyes. "Yes… I remember." Suddenly she jerked back up, scrambling to cover herself again. "Y-You saved me!"

Hatori turned away, but gently answered her, "Well, yeah…I-I guess so."

Leiko blinked and swallowed. "Th-Thank you…" she breathed.

Hatori nodded. "Yes…well, I…" he cleared his throat. "You're welcome." There was a long pause. "How long has your father been…hurting you?"

Leiko stared down at the sheets and was quiet for awhile. Hatori waited for her to answer patiently. She let out a slow sigh. "Since I was ten..." she breathed. "That was when I…I found out about him…"

Hatori leaned forward in his chair. "What do you mean? What did you find out?"

"Hatori."

"Hm?"

Leiko bit her lower lip. "Can you get me some clothes? I feel really…awkward talking to you in my birthday suit."

Hatori, blushing, jumped up, nodded, and raced out. Leiko wrapped one of the blankets around her body like a dress and carefully got out of the bed. She cringed at the cold hardwood floor against her bare feet and tiptoed around the bed to the mirror. She bit her lip. She looked like she had just gotten out of a war. Her hair was straggly and her face was ashen, the only color coming from her eyes and dried blood. There were multiple bruises on her neck and her legs. She was afraid to touch herself.

The door opened again and Hatori, surprised that she was out of bed, kept his head down, out of respect. Trying not to look at her, he jabbed a handful of garments at Leiko, almost hitting her in the face. She jerked back a bit, but smiled and accepted them. "Thank you." She paused and bowed to him, careful not to let the blanket slip. "I'm going to put these on, if you don't mind."

Hatori nodded and quickly fled the room, slamming the door behind him.

Leiko chuckled, letting the sheet slip down. She quickly threw on the clothes, but soon realized that they were too big for her. She checked the tags and smiled, ironically. They were Hatori's. At least, they were his size. She looked around. Whose room was she in? She walked over to the closet and curiously pulled it open with one hand, holding her jeans up with the other. She was looking for a belt, but the closest thing she could find was a scarf. She sighed and looped it around her waist, tying it on her side.

She laughed loudly, so Hatori could hear her. "You know," she shouted to him from inside the room. "If you want to be a doctor someday, like your father, you're going to have to get used to handling naked people!"

There was a long pause. Leiko sighed and tried to comb her hair with her fingers, assuming Hatori hadn't heard her.

Suddenly she heard Hatori answer her, "I'll get used to it later…in a more…respectable manner."

It sounded like he was outside her door. She narrowed her eyes, playfully through the mirror and marched over. She ripped open the door and Hatori fell into the doorway, staring at her on his back. She smiled at him, mockingly. "How will you be respectable around a naked person?"

Hatori scrambled up to his feet and looked away from her as he walked past over to the bed. Idly, he began to attempt at making up the sheets and blankets. Leiko chuckled. "I'm wearing clothes now, Hatori! Why is this so weird?" She paused. "Never mind. I'm the only zodiac member you've seen transform naked…you know the only _girl_." Leiko added, giggling.

Hatori suddenly looked up at her, worried and curious. "Leiko?" he asked, gently.

She blinked.

He walked towards her. "You…You're not going back there, are you?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" she wondered aloud.

He took another step towards her. "To your house…where your father is waiting…?" he whispered, his tone low and raspy.

Leiko stared at the floorboards. Her father… She used to love her father, no matter what people told her, including her brother; like how he was horrible and cold-hearted and how he didn't really love her. She used to tell herself that they were lies; even when he started to hit her. She would tell herself that it was her fault or that he was just having a bad day and she had to be strong and comfort him by letting him hurt her. But this time…having changed into a fox and him _still_ trying to kill her…almost dying, but having to be saved by Hatori…but still…

Almost dying.

She glanced at her hands. Her hair, her body. She was shaking all over. She swallowed and found it suddenly hard to breathe. She hugged herself and gulped, scared. She looked up at Hatori, and for the first time in a long time, it felt like forever, she admitted defeat.

"I…I don't _want_ to…to go…go…back…" she breathed, trying to control her breathing and carefully pronouncing every word. Her voice caught at the last word and she tried to hold back the tears.

Hatori stood there, leaning towards her like he wanted to help her, but keeping himself back out of his curse of manners. He took a deep breath. "Then…then what are you going to do?"

Suddenly, Leiko looked up at him and didn't want to go anywhere. She was suddenly afraid of the world outside that room. She felt like Hatori was the only one who could ever protect her and she didn't want anyone else. This sudden new change scared her independent heart, but it also warmed her longing soul. She took a staggered step towards Hatori, but tripped. He quickly caught her, but it didn't take much touch for Leiko fall into him and wrap her arms around him.

Her face in his shirt, she began to cry. "C-C-Can I st-stay with y-y-you?" she sobbed. "I-I-I-I don't want to go back to that house! D-Don't m-make me, Hatori! Please! _P-Please_!"

There was a long pause, but Hatori quietly touched the back of her head. "I'll talk to my father." He paused. "I promise…" he looked down at her. "Shiro Sohma will never touch you again."

Leiko stared up at him and, after awhile, smiled. That was how she first moved into his home with Hatori and his father. She was like Tohru in the way that she "paid" through house cleaning and cooking, but only occasionally. Most of the "payment" was made through guilt on the father's part and the promise made by Hatori. Even though she lived in that house, Kazuma, not Hatori's father, was made her legal guardian. Leiko stayed in the room that she later learned had been Hatori's mother's room. Leiko was a year younger than the Three Musketeers (Aya, Shigure, and Hatori), but she still leaped at the chance to hang out with them. She never would have admitted this, though.

The moment Hatori had saved Leiko had lit a spark within her. Little did he know that his noble actions of being in the right spot at the right time with a metal pot would result in such feelings.

And this was the beginning of Leiko's love for Hatori.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas! :D I am so excited for Christmas! It really is the greatest time of year ^_^ So, how did you guys like your Christmas present? THREE NEW CHAPTERS! All for you, with a bow on top and everything ;) Everything I promised is included AND you got a fun ending to this last chapter that will leave you thinking! At least, I _hope_ it will leave you thinking. So I've come up with an idea! Awhile ago, my editor/good friend Imaginative Witch told me about how some authors do this when they want more feedback! **

**So here it is: I'm not going to post another chapter until I have at least _FIVE _reviews! (Yeah, I'm starting small 'cause I don't think I have a lot of readers who can review xD)**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^So yeah, PAY ATTENTION TO THAT^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Anyways, the next few chapters will mostly be consisting of flashbacks and memories for Leiko! It will reveal more about the Leiko-Hatori thing and why she left and all that good mysterious stuff! Okay, so if you're stumped about a review, here are a few things you can ask/tell/comment/complain about! What did you like? What did you hate? Will you continue reading this story? If not, why not? Anything I should change or add? What do you want to see more of/less of in the next few chapters? OH! And if you celebrate Christmas- HOW WAS YOUR MERRY LITTLE FREAKING DAY? :D So yeah, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Love you guys! 3**

**~KitKoko  
**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"AH!"

"HEY!" Leiko snapped at Hatori, pushing him away. She glared at him. "Yes, I can _hear_ you! I am _very_ responsive!"

Hatori pressed his lips together, professionally and held out his hand, expectantly. "Here, give me your hand."

Leiko stared at it for awhile, hesitantly, but smiled and placed her hand in his. He hovered his other hand over hers and suddenly pinched her skin hard with his fingernails. She jerked back and smacked his arm. "Seriously?" she barked. "You have to _pinch_ me to concur I have a head injury?"

"_Relax_… and take a few deep breaths," Hatori snapped at her, ignoring her sarcastic rebukes.

Leiko took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Hatori took her chin with the side of his finger to tilt it up towards his face. She felt chills from the cool touch of his skin on hers. He turned her chin from side to side, shining a light in her eyes. "Well, you seem to have a slight concussion," he sighed and clicked off the light. "So, you and Rin got into it again, did you? Aren't you a little _old_ for that kind of misbehavior?"

Leiko yawned, too tired to answer, and leaned back on her knees, tossing her head back, eyes closed. Hatori stood up and tapped her head with his pen as he walked by her. "Wake up. You have a _concussion_. No sleeping."

Leiko groaned, opening her eyes. "Why not?" she whined. "And are you really supposed to hit a girl with a _concussion_ over the head with a pen?"

Hatori frowned at her. "I did not _hit_ you! I _tapped_ you!" He sighed and lowered his voice back to normal. "Just go home, or to the hotel, or wherever you are staying, and rest. _Without_ falling asleep, do you hear me? If you fall asleep, there's a slight chance you could slip into a coma."

Leiko slowly stood up. "So, until when can I fall asleep?" she asked, holding her head.

Hatori sat down at his desk. "If you are honestly tired, you will most likely have to wait for a few hours or whenever your headache fades and you feel more alert. But then you will have to have someone wake you up every quarter hour to make sure you aren't-"

"Dead?" Leiko snickered.

Hatori tossed her a look, but suppressed his emotion as he deadpanned, "Do you have someone who can wake you up every fifteen minutes?"

Leiko sighed, leaning against the wall. "I might as well not go to sleep." She paused. "But yeah, I have someone who can wake me up like that every few minutes. I have a house, by the way."

Hatori blinked up at her. "Excuse me?"

"Before when you said go home or to a hotel or wherever the hell I'm staying? I have a home here in Japan, about half an hour away."

Hatori sighed, gruffly. "Fine, good, go there, then."

Leiko stood up straighter. There was a long silence. "Um, so are we good?"

Hatori put down his pen and stood up. "Yes, you may leave."

Leiko stayed where she was, arms behind her back, racking her brain for the words to say. "Hatori…I…"

"Did you hear me, Leiko?" Hatori asked, facing her warm eyes with his stern looks, catching her with his coldhearted tone. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You. May. _Leave_."

Leiko stared down at the floorboards, eyes drooped and disappointed. She let out a short, little mumble of compliance and scurried out. Would he ever forgive her?

* * *

*Leiko Sohma, Age 15, Class 1-B*

Leiko quickly wrote down the remainder of the notes from the board before giving the class rep, Ayame, the okay to erase the board to hold the class meeting. He smiled over her shoulder until she finished, repeating over and over, "Are you done yet? Are you done yet?"

Leiko closed her notebook and snapped her head to toss him a look. "Ugh, can you _be_ any more _annoying_?" she snapped.

"Watch out, Sohma!" a boy named Keiji laughed as he swept the classroom. He leaned on the tip of the broom handle. "She bites."

Shigure slapped Keiji hard on the back, grinning. "The hell she does!" he howled, bemused by Leiko's scowl.

Leiko sighed and stood up. "You may clean the chalkboard now, Aya," she said, snippily. "I'm finished."

Ayame smiled at her and flounced over to the board, grinning at the female class rep. "Nao, I'm _terribly_ sorry to ask this of you, but I need to go meet with the principal about…er, something of my own business."

Shigure jumped, smiling, and rushed over to his friend. "And I need to come with him!" he cocked his head towards Keiji. "You can handle the rest of the cleaning, right?"  
Keiji scrunched up his face, uncomfortably. "Uh…well, actually, I-"

Shigure shot him a thumbs up. "Thanks, man! You rock!" he smirked at Ayame. "Let's beat it, Aya!"

Ayame trailed after his friend, waving, majestically to the class. "I will return! I love you all! Good day and good night!"

Hatori walked in right as they were scampering out. He walked over to Leiko, shaking his head. "They just get dumber by the minute, huh?"

Leiko chuckled. "Well, they certainly don't get any smarter!"

Hatori gave her a small, lopsided grin. It disappeared as he widened his eyes like something had occurred to him. "Oh, we have to get going soon," he said, quickly. "Akito wants to meet with us about the Cat."

Leiko narrowed her eyes at him. "_Kyo._"

"Hm?"

"He has a name, Hatori. _Kyo Sohma_."

Hatori sighed. "Yes, I know," he paused and looked her in the eyes, a serious, no-nonsense glint in his eyes and lowered his voice, whispering into her ear. "It seems that your brother has adopted the child."

Leiko stared ahead at the wall. Kazuma…why would he do that? She blinked slowly and muttered, "At least he'll be in good hands…" she sighed, shaking her head. "Sort of."

There was a long pause and Hatori turned to face her, wide-eyed. "You know… I don't think Akito really wants to talk to both of us. He has Yuki to play with, right?"

Leiko gave him a small smile. "I guess so…where are you going with this?"

Hatori pressed his lips together. "Wait here."

He started walking out of the classroom, but Leiko was hot on his heels. "Hatori!" she shouted down the hallway. "Where are you-?" she laughed, running up to him and grabbing his sleeve. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get Ayame." He said, simply.

Leiko stopped, tilting her head. "Huh? Why?"

Hatori turned to her and smiled, courteously. "To walk you home while I see Akito."

Leiko's spirits rapidly fell. "Oh." There was a pause and Hatori started to leave, but Leiko grabbed his arm. "I can get home on my own, you know. It isn't that far… and it's on the inside too..." Suddenly angry with Hatori's vacant expression, like he didn't care either way, Leiko frowned and started storming down the hallway. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Hatori."

Suddenly Hatori caught up to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her lightly towards the front doors. Leiko glared at him. "Are you seriously _pulling_ me?" she hissed as they walked outside.

Hatori suddenly gave her an out-of-character, earnest smile. "We'll go home, okay? Get our homework done, maybe go out somewhere with Shigure and Ayame later, if you want. I'll…I'll tell Akito I'm sick or something."

Leiko yanked away, wide-eyed. "No, Hatori," she said, shaking her head. She sighed. "Look, I'm fine! I can walk myself home, okay? Really, it _isn't_ that far. I'm not mad at you anymore, okay?"

Hatori let go and peered at her curiously. "You were mad at me?" he asked, obliviously.

Leiko smacked her head. "Okay. You're an idiot. Look, go see Akito. I'm gonna go head to Kazuma's to practice anyway. I'll meet you at the house around seven or eight, alright?" She smiled at him to let him know she was okay. "I'll see you later!"

Hatori grasped her hand again, mouth opened like he was going to say something. Leiko stood there, expectantly. Hatori took a deep breath. "I don't _want_ you to walk alone…"

Leiko huffed, annoyed. "Why not?" she snapped at him, tactlessly, eyeing his hand wrapped tightly around hers.

He loosened his grip. "I-I…"

Leiko softened her eyes. "I'll be fine."

Hatori let go of her and she began storming towards the walking path. "What if you aren't fine?" he called to her.

She glanced over her shoulder. "Then you can take care of me with your amazing doctor skills!"

Hatori let out an exasperated sigh. "But…I'm not a doctor _yet_!"

Leiko laughed and continued walking. Even if Hatori wasn't licensed or anything, she still knew that he would be able to take care of someone who was ill or hurt with the ease of a pro. She gripped her bag with both hands, swinging it in front of her and smiled as she thumped down towards the walkway. The main house was only a mile or so from the school and from there, the dojo was about a half mile or so down. She needed the exercise and certainly the fresh air. She took a deep breath in. Ahhh… Spring…

Suddenly, she heard someone running down after her. She turned to see Shigure. She slowed down to let him catch up with her. "Damn, Lei-Lei! You walk awfully fast!"

She twitched in agitation. "Shigure…" she growled.

He laughed and put a friendly arm around her shoulders. "Come on, then!" he said, walking along with her.

She shrugged him off. "Wait. _You're_ walking me home?" she pursed her lips. "Why?"

Shigure gave her a sad look and feigned being tragically hurt. "What? '_Why?_' Can't one good-looking friend escort his other good-looking friend home without hidden motives or intentions?"

Leiko laughed, ironically. "No."

Shigure's smile dropped. "Actually, Hatori practically twisted my arm to follow you."

Leiko blinked. "H-Hatori?"

Shigure nodded. "Mmm-hmm. I agreed, though. Ayame's little stunt in the principal's office was boring me, which is ironic if you were there to see it!" He threw back his head in laughter. "He's in there trying to convince the Principal to let him keep his long hair and it's _hysterical_!" he cleared his throat to imitate Ayame's voice. "_I come from a royal family! I've been hiding it until now, but there is a country to which I must return!_" He laughed even harder. "And then there was that part with _Ma Rudu Mani_ and some bald guy with hair sprouting from his head like…what did he say? Like _luscious weeds_? Ha ha or something like that!"

Leiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's Ayame for you." She paused. "So…what did the Principal say to this, er, noble speech?"

Shigure chuckled, putting his arm loosely around her again. "He didn't even let Aya finish. He was just trying to get out of there as soon as possible!"

Leiko shrugged him off again. "Awesome." She sighed, shaking her head, but giggled, reluctantly. "Ayame…is _such_ an idiot."

Shigure put his arm around her again, bringing her close to his side. "Yes, but a _loveable_ idiot. Like _me_!"

Leiko laughed, batted him away, and skipped ahead, shouting, "As if!"

Shigure cringed, but laughed. There was a warm pause as the two continued down the walking path. Leiko took a deep breath as Shigure wondered aloud, "So you and Hatori have been spending a lot of time together…" It was almost accusatory. No. Correction: It _was_ accusatory.

Leiko bit her lip, but laughed, nervously. "Well, not really! I mean, we're living in the same house and going to the same school so…no more time than we'd need to with those bases."

Shigure slipped his hands into his pockets, smiling impishly, and looked up at the sky. "I don't know…!" he sighed, loudly, hinting.

Leiko snickered. "Awww, poor Shigure, are you feeling lonely?" she teased.

Shigure winked at her. "Have you seen the Gure-Fan-Club at school?" he laughed. "I'm _never_ alone!"

Leiko rolled her eyes. "Good thing you sweet talk those girls out of completely falling for you," she paused. "Otherwise, we'd _never_ see you as a human."

Shigure ignored the remark and grinned. "Is it because I _love_ like an _animal_?" he joked.

Leiko chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't know that, but I'm _sure_ Aya, would know!" she teased, giving him a witty wink.

Shigure laughed and casually grabbed her hand. "But I'd dumb even beautiful, charming, charismatic _Aya_ for a chance at you _any day_, Lei." He said, playfully.

Leiko curtly took back her hand, but gave him a flirtatious smile. They played this game every day, but Leiko never intended it to go anywhere. Shigure was never quite sure what he wanted. All he knew was that he _liked_ the games.

Leiko suddenly chucked her bag at Shigure and began running ahead, yelling, "Race ya to the Main House!"

Shigure laughed, trying to catch up with her. "You fox!" he yelled at her. "You give me your bowling-ball-bag and run off, thus declaring an _unfair_ race?"

Leiko stopped a few yards ahead of him and grinned. "Are you complaining?" she asked, coyly.

Shigure slowed down for a bit, but suddenly got an puckish grin on his face, narrowing his eyes. "Not. At. All." He answered.

He then ran towards her as fast as he could.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Kit Koko here! So I got two reviews, but I couldn't wait to post this chapter, so I guess I'm not good at being strong at not posting until those five reviews were up! That's no fun anyway, right? ;) Oh by the way, if when you're reading, you can't tell if it's present or just a flash-back, if I haven't indicated the time, it's more likely than not going to be the present :) I hope you continue to read and review! :D Hope you had a happy holiday season and a HAPPY HAPPY NEW YEARS! :D 2011 is so weird to say, huh? Oh well, we'll get used to it :3 But I feel that when it's 2012, whenever we say that, at least I known whenever I say it, I'm totally gonna feel an odd feeling of impending dooooom XD**

**Okay, I went off topic...OH YES! Read it, Love it, REVIEW IT! :D**

**~Kit Koko 3  
**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

*Leiko Sohma, Age 15, Kagura's Home*

Leiko was thankful that Ayame had come to help her babysit young Kagura. The little girl adored Ayame because of his humorous way of speaking and she looked up to both of them, calling Leiko "sister" and Ayame "brother". Leiko had taken her shopping that afternoon and dressed her in a new outfit. Kagura grinned at the present she was wearing and pranced around like a princess.

"Look how pretty I am!" she squealed, bouncing up and down.

Leiko laughed. "Yes, very nice."

Kagura frowned at her, suddenly angry. "Not just _nice_, sister," she snapped. "PRETTY! BEAUTIFUL! GORGEOUS! AREN'T I GORGEOUS?" she screamed, getting in Leiko's face.

Leiko leaned away, waving her hands around. "Y-Yes! Yes, you are very beautiful!"

Kagura didn't seem very satisfied.

Suddenly Ayame scooped her up and spun her around. "You are _lovely_, my princess!" he exclaimed, flamboyantly. "Absolutely _stunning_! Why, I feel honored and _humbled_ to be in the mere presence of such an angel!"

Kagura giggled and waved her hands in the air. "Yay!" she squealed. "Weeeeee!"

Finally it was time for bed. Ayame flashed a grin at Leiko. "Why don't you put the princess to bed?"

Leiko chuckled. "Sure thing," she smiled at Kagura. "Alrighty then, time for your beauty sleep!"

Kagura's eyes flashed and she jumped up onto the dining table to be level with Leiko. "Are you saying I _need_ beauty sleep? YOU THINK I'M UGLY?" she screamed.

This had been going on all day. Ayame smiled, nervously. "Now just calm yourself, dear princess," he cooed while she threw her little temper tantrum. "Sleep is a _wondrous_ pleasure! It is quite literally where all your dreams come true!"

Kagura didn't listen to him and continued stomping around. "NO NO NO NO NO!" she screeched. "NO BED TIME, NO BEAUTY SLEEP! I AM PRETTY ENOUGH TO SKIP IT, RIGHT?"

Leiko frowned and picked up the screaming girl, grumbling, "I'm not pretty enough for you to skip your bedtime…I need sleep too, dammit…" Kagura tried to bite her, but Leiko dodged her and yelled, "You are going to bed _right now_ or your handsome prince will _never_ be able to rescue you from slumber!"

Kagura's eyes lit up. "Y-You mean Kyo?"

Leiko, surprised that the young girl admitted her crush, smiled and nodded. The fit was over. She put Kagura down on the ground. "Sleep makes you even more capable of winning his heart over," she lied. "He'll be _entranced_ by your young, refreshed complexion and mind! I bet he's falling for you right now! Just keep at it and one day, he'll be head over heels! Step one," she said, sternly. "Go to bed."

Kagura grinned and scurried up to her bed room.

Ayame, who was on the couch, shook his head in pleasant disbelief. "I do believe you've won that girl's respect."

Leiko sighed, relieved. "Mission accomplished."

Later that night when Kagura was sound asleep, Leiko and Ayame watched a movie, on low volume, of course. Leiko collapsed onto the floor beside her friend, letting out a worn out sigh. "Kids are _exhausting_," she groaned. "Remind me to _never_ have more than one…or more than one half of a child….I just don't have that kind of energy for a full kid!"

Ayame chuckled and rubbed her back. "Do not fret, dear Lei, she is asleep and well!"

Leiko lifted her chin. "To be honest, I'm thankful that her mom even let me babysit Kagura. She's so picky ad protective, you know?"

"Not with others under the curse," Ayame pointed out, soberly. "She knows Kagura will be most comfortable around us."

Leiko leaned against her best friend. "Thanks for coming with me."

Ayame chuckled. "It was the _least_ I could do! You're always so nice and considerate to me, while angry and flippant towards Gure." He suddenly got a twinkle in his eye. "And particularly _sweet_ towards Hari..."

Leiko blushed and jumped to her feet. "You hungry? I'm hungry. Actually, I'm starving!" she said, quickly running to the kitchen.

Ayame laughed. "Sure! A snack would be _splendid_!"

Leiko couldn't hear him. She was too busy smacking her head against the kitchen wall. "Stupid, stupid! Not…_not _cool…" she grumbled as she stopped damaging her brain cells and began scouring the pantry and fridge for a snack. She pulled out a box of pasta and decided to make her and Ayame a small meal since they had missed their own dinners trying to get Kagura to eat hers.

Thoughts were whirling around Leiko's mind as she poured water into a pot and put it on the stove. She let out a long sigh as she boiled the noodles. She still wasn't sure exactly how she felt about anyone. She hated it when Ayame or Shigure (or _anyone_) would make such jumps – jumps her two facetious friends had been making frequently. Leiko turned down the stove and let the pasta simmer.

"Lovely Leiko!" Ayame sang. "Is the food ready?"

Leiko popped her scowling face into the other room. "Keep your voice down," she hissed, pointing at the ceiling.

Ayame feigned embarrassment and folded his hands. "Oh, my apologies, my queen. We shall let the princess stay steadfast in sweet, sweet slumber."

Leiko rolled her eyes, chuckling. "You are _so_ _weird…_"

She got back to her pasta, but Ayame continued talking from the other room. "So, why did you run away, my pet? Keeping secrets?"

Leiko pressed her lips together, stubbornly. "I'm _hungry_," she said, quickly.

"Yes, yes, _hungry_…hungry to escape the conversation!" he concluded in a sing-song voice.

Leiko frowned at her food as she slowly stirred. She was silent and surprised Ayame wasn't pushing it further. He didn't seem like he was pressing; he seemed like he honestly wanted to know. Leiko felt bad that she couldn't tell her best friend these things.

Suddenly Ayame was right next to her, an all-too-serious look on his face. He seemed more worried and inquisitive than anything. "Leiko…please, tell _me_, of all people, first if you fall in love with someone, okay? If you ever love anyone or if you ever need someone, you'll come to me."

Leiko took a slow breath. "Aya-"

"Promise me." Ayame breathed, desperately.

Leiko smiled at him. "I promise, but…" she stared down at the noodles floating around the water in the pot. "It's awfully hard to fall for someone when you know you aren't…able to love them. I mean…I _can't_ love anyone…_I'm a monster_." She breathed.

Ayame suddenly slammed his fist down on the counter. "That is _simply_ not true! You are no monster, sweet, adorable Lei-Lei! You are a beautiful, intelligent, driven, and independent _masterpiece_! Who told you such nonsense?"

Leiko swallowed hard and turned off the stove. She quietly drained the water and grated some cheese. She paused, her face hidden by her hair, and whispered, "My parents…Aya."

Ayame was silent. Leiko coughed. "C-Can you…c-can you g-g-get me some peppers…from the f-fridge?" she stuttered. A small, unwanted tear suddenly trickled down her cheek. She was crying? How? Why now? She tried to ignore it, but the water irritated her skin. She stood still in the middle of the kitchen and reached up to wipe it away, but suddenly Ayame's arms were wrapped around Leiko.

"I love you, lovely Leiko," he whispered into her ear. "Being able to love someone and hold them is the first step…to realizing that you are no monster."

* * *

*Leiko Sohma, Age 27, Present*

Leiko clutched the photo in her hand by her side as she walked through the door of the store, the little bell going off above her. She pressed her lips together and forced a smile when the familiar assistant Mine greeted her. "Miss Leiko! What a _pleasure_!" Her eyes flashed in delight. "Would you like to try something on?"

Leiko shook her head, smiling. "No, no, sorry, I'm just here to see Ayame."

Mine laughed and grasped Leiko's hand. "Are you _sure_? A _pretty, pretty_ girl like you _deserves _to be beautiful and dressed up!"

Leiko yanked back her hand. "_Please_, this is kind of urgent."

Mine grinned, obviously obsessed. "So is this!"

Leiko sighed. "I'll tell you what—if you let me see Ayame now, I'll let you give me a makeover this evening when you close, okay?"

Mine gasped in excitement and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Agreed!" she paused, smiling courteously. "Behind the register counter is a door that leads to the back hallway. The boss should be in one of the rooms back there. His office is easy to find, don't worry."

Leiko quickly spotted the door and smiled. She bowed in respect. "Thank you, Mine. I owe you one."

She grinned, impishly. "Why yes," she answered, mischievously. "Yes you do."

Leiko quickly made her way to the door and down the hallway. She briefly wondered what she had gotten herself into with Mine. Like she'd said, though, Ayame's office wasn't hard to find. "_Master Seamtress and Visionary Ayame Sohma_," Leiko read off the door, dryly. She sighed. "He just gets more 'brilliant' with every visit…" she remarked sarcastically. She quickly knocked.

"Yes, yes, come in!" she heard Ayame call. He seemed distracted, like he was working on making a new 'dream' come true. In other words, drawing a new dress design.

Leiko quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

Ayame grinned at her and stood up. "Lei-Lei!" he announced, joyfully.

Leiko closed the door behind her and made a beeline to the desk. "Ayame, I need a favor."

Ayame nodded, as if quickly taking the spotlight off her and shoving it onto himself like he often did. "Of _course_, my dear Lei! Anything you wish from me, just say the word and I shall be there for you! Because I love you more than I love seafood—and I do hope you understand the magnitude of a love like that! I would climb to the top of Mount Everest just to scream my devotion to my word to you to the heavens! I-!"

Leiko slapped the table. "Aya!" she snapped. The room went quiet. She took a deep breath. "This is _important_, so…_please_ listen…"

Ayame nodded and sat down. "I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I can be awfully ridiculous sometimes, can't I?"

Leiko rolled her eyes, playfully. "You think?" she asked, sarcastically.

Ayame sat up straight. "Alright, lay it on me, lovie."

She sighed. "I made a mistake Aya."

Ayame's smile disappeared. "What's wrong, Lei?"

Leiko clutched the photo in her hand harder in her lap. "I…I once made a promise to a _great_ friend that if I ever needed someone, I would tell him."

Ayame closed his eyes. "I remember."

Leiko gulped and slapped the picture onto the desk. Ayame opened his eyes and stared, bewildered at the picture. He slowly picked it up. "Lei? Who is this? I don't-" He suddenly dropped the picture, letting it float back onto the desk. "Leiko…! Oh, Lei-Lei…"

Leiko's eyes watered up with tears, but she held herself back. She was silent. Ayame opened his mouth to ask her who it was, but she held her finger to her lips. "Shh…" she paused and looked him in the eye, repeating herself. "Aya. I need a favor."

* * *

**A/N: Hello again :] How are you? How did you like Chapter 13 of Leeks? Chapter 14 will be up soon, but until then, I do hope you will leave a lovely review! :D If you're having trouble thinking of what to say in the review:**

**1) What are your thoughts on Leiko's relationships right now?**

**2) Did you like the anime Fruits Basket or the manga better?**

**3) Pertaining to question 2, did you prefer sub or dub version?**

**4) Favorite animal? :D**

**5) If you were stuck on an island for a week, which Fruits Basket character would you want with you? (you can include Leiko if you want :])  
**

**Just a few things to keep you entertained :3 Hoping to hear from you guys! **

**Lots of Love, Kit Koko  
**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Leiko woke up around three in the morning to the sound of her cell phone. It was a single beep, but she had adapted to listening for any noises in the night. This was a curse of being a light-sleeper and any bump in the night made her stir. She grumbled and grabbed her phone from the side table. The bright light threw her aback and she squinted at the text she'd gotten. It was Kazuma. She skimmed it and her eyes bulged. She quickly flipped on her lamp, jumped out of bed, changed, and was out the door in ten minutes. She didn't bother with makeup and merely put her hair up in a pony-tail. She shot Ayame a quick text to come over and she was at the dojo in twenty minutes.

Kazuma was waiting at the door, smiling at her. "Leiko, good morning."

Leiko glared at him and waved her hands around in the air. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'GOOD MORNING', YOU BASTARD!"

Kazuma shushed her and ushered her into the dojo. They sat down in his office, but Leiko was too on edge. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "Zoom," she snapped. "You send me a text like that and expect me to be calm and patient?" she paused and took a deep breath. "How is he?"

Kazuma suddenly smiled. "Guess."

Leiko sighed. "That's a horrible thing to say. Horrible, terribly disappointed." She added, guessing anyways. She covered her eyes with the crook of her arm. "Disastrous. Foiled by commoners of society?" she lifted her eyes. "How the hell do you think I'm going to take this situation?"

Kazuma laughed at her and stood up. He cautiously placed one hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Kyo is fine. Just as I suspected. I trusted her and she came through."

Leiko recoiled in anger. "Wait. _Just as you suspected?_" Leiko paused and narrowed her eyes. "You _made_ this happen, didn't you?"

Kazuma blinked with his eyes down at the floorboards. "I…I didn't want to hurt him and…I didn't want him to be hurt later on."

Leiko wanted to yell at him, but honestly, she understood his motives. She leaned against the wall and stared out the window at the rainy atmosphere. The gloomy, gray moon reflected the shifting clouds trailing across the sky. She closed her eyes and only opened them to look at her brother, calmly. "So, what now?"

Kazuma shrugged. "I don't understand what you mean."

Leiko took a deep breath. "How should I take this?"

Kazuma smiled at her, encouragingly. "What do _you_ think, Leiko?"

Leiko took a deep breath, muttering, "A complete outsider…Tohru Honda…has seen the Cat's true form…and _accepted_ it." She straightened up and gave her older brother a lopsided smile. "I guess…we can trust her."

Kazuma nodded, relieved. "Agreed."

* * *

*Leiko Sohma, Age 13, Local Park*

"Kyo! Kyo~o!" Leiko called out, frantically. It was getting dark and she'd been looking for the young boy for an hour. She was responsible for him for the afternoon while Kazuma was away. It'd taken hours to convince her brother to let her babysit, but after she promised to visit the dojo every day and tutor Kyo, he agreed.

And then she lost him.

She stopped by the monkey bars to catch her breath. She leaned down on her knees, gasping for air, rasping in between breaths, "Kyo! Where-! Are-? YOU?"

She jumped up onto the bars and hung upside down, arms dangling down. "Maybe if I see the world through a new perspective…" she peered around the park. She suddenly spotted the top of Kyo's favorite hill. She grinned. "I'll find that Flame-brain for sure over _there_!"

She jumped down and raced over, yelling, "All-ee, all-ee, in come free! Come out, come out kitty cat!" She then heard Kagura's shrill voice teasing Kyo. Leiko laughed. "You too, Kagura! It's dinner time, Kyo! Come on!"

"No Kagura! Stop it! STOP IT! NO!" she heard Kyo scream.

Leiko got over the hill in time to see young Kagura rip off Kyo's bracelet. Leiko's eyes went wide and she reached out towards the children in a futile effort. "No!" she yelled. She didn't know what would happen, but she _knew_ it would be bad.

It was horrifying.

Young, small, and precious Kyo was now a dark, terrible, 6 ft tall creature. He wailed like a pterodactyl with a similar dino head and a surprisingly thin, insect-like body. He had his same yellowish eyes and Leiko could somehow sense his old self still present. But he was a monster.

Kagura, horrified, broke into tears, dropped his bracelet and ran away. Leiko was petrified. She didn't know whether to run, scream, or both. She knew one thing and that was that she needed to get his beads back. She saw his clothes in a pile by his feet, slightly ripped from his transformation. Then she could see the bracelet, but she was too afraid to get it. It was a foot away from the monster.

No. A foot away from_ Kyo_. No, the _monster_! Monster, Kyo… She had to pound into her skull that this wasn't _really_ Kyo. It was just the curse. Just the curse. Just the curse…

The monster's eyes, while terrifyingly large and glowing yellow, were innocent and somewhat…scared. Leiko was frozen in place, legs wobbling, knees knocking, and her jaw hanging wide open. She was afraid any movement would scare him. Or scare _herself_. Leiko spotted where the bracelet was and made a move to retrieve it, but the monster roared at her and she toppled back onto her rear, hands steadying at her sides.

"K-K-Kyo?" Leiko breathed.

The monster suddenly ripped away from the scene and raced off towards the wood. It was in the direction of the path Leiko usually took to get home after school. Leiko was so surprised that she stumbled down the hill, sliding on the mud from the previous night's rain, and staining her jeans. She grabbed his bracelet out of the grass and clutched the beads in her hand. "Kyo!" she called out, scrambling to stand. "Kyo, come back, I-!" she sighed, swallowed her fear, grabbed his clothes, and raced after him.

She thought she knew what it was like. She thought she could relate to him as an outcast of the zodiac. But she was wrong. _So_ wrong. Sealed beneath the bracelet was a ravenous creature full of fear, hurt, betrayal, and hatred that poor Kyo was forced to bear. She raced after him, but he was lost again.

She stopped running along the path she walked to and from school on to catch her breath. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her emotional basket-case of a throbbing heart was crying out, "Run! Kyo! He's a monster—child—demon—!" Beneath this chaos, a small logical voice muttered, "He can't be that hard to find. He's a towering beast."

It wasn't _her_ voice, though.

She spun around to see Hatori, still in his black school uniform, books in hand, staring at her with interest. He was calm, though, as usual, and had a tactful look in his eyes. Leiko gulped and tried her best to stop shaking. She curled her fingers around the bracelet, forming a protective fist at her side. She didn't want to show weakness again. She knew it was a lost cause now with her tear-stained cheeks and red eyes, but she wasn't going to provoke the situation by going weak at the knees.

Hatori took a small step towards her. His eyes were a bit softer than before. He was very careful with his approach and he extended his hand, as if to catch her when she fell apart. He gently touched her shoulder, but quickly recoiled. "He doesn't stay a monster forever without his beads," he pointed out. "He should be a small boy again." He paused and looked her in the eye to convey his message. "A lonely, scared little child..."

Leiko's maternal side got the best of her as she held his clothes to her chest. "A poor, lost, clothes-less boy in the woods," she uttered, eyes flashing in pity. She suddenly stuffed the beads in her pocket and raced off in the direction the monster had gone.

"Kyo! KYO!" she screamed. She paused, but no answer. Her eyes were flitting around in all directions. "Kyo, _dammit_, where the hell _are_ you?"

Suddenly she heard soft whimpers. Carefully she crossed the wood to find a small clearing where a tree had been knocked down to reveal the blue sky. There, poor Kyo was sprawled around the dead tree trunk without his clothes and covered in dirt and tears. He was still crying. He was human again.

Leiko quietly made her way over to him. Hesitantly, she touched his flaming orange hair. He flinched, but seeing her, froze. He didn't run away; he was looking at her as if for approval. Leiko cleared her throat and held out his clothes. Kyo blushed, turned from her and jumped into his pants. The shirt was completely ripped into shreds and a total lost cause. He flung it into the woods. Kyo stared down at his feet as zipped up the khakis.

Leiko crouched down to his level and feigned a smile. She held out his bracelet. "You…you dropped this, Flame-brain." She said, gently.

Kyo carefully took it and slipped it onto his wrist. Leiko held out her hand again. "Come on," she said, a little stronger this time. Her smile was more genuine. "It's dinner time."

Kyo held her hand and nodded, silently. They walked in silence for awhile.

Head down, Kyo asked, "Were you scared?"

There was a long pause. Leiko took a deep breath, but smiled. "I was fine…until you roared."

Kyo, surprised by her attitude, hugged her arm and whimpered, "Roar."

* * *

**A/N: I freaking love SNOW! :D It's the reason you guys didn't have to wait that long for this chapter, and probably not that long for the next chapter! :3 Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was mostly added to give you a sense of where the story is corresponding to the original manga, and also to show more of Leiko and Kyo's relationship. I was in desperate need of something to show both of those things, but I had no idea what to do, so I have a FF reader whose name used to be _xx Kisa Sohma xx_, but it seems he/she has changed the name to _Da Elric Brotherz R Bak_. Haha, well thanks whoever you are!** ******You rock! :3 **

******So if you guys could leave a review, that'd be awesome! Like I did before, you can answer the questions from the last author's note OR you can have some new ones:**

******1) What would you like to see more of in this story?**

******2) Anyone read/watch Ouran High School Host Club and wants to geek out about it with me? :3**

******3) What are your predictions about what's going to happen in Leeks? **

******Yeah, I'm kinda lazy so if you want to say anything else in your review, PLEASE feel free! **

******~Kit Koko  
**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

*Hatori Sohma, Age 16, Hatori and Leiko's home*

Why had he fallen for it? "Studying for class" had turned out to be a nonsense party à la Shigure. That boy couldn't focus for more than a moment and even while "focusing" Shigure was a classic pain in the neck. He was mostly a gossip, going on and on about some of the members in their class councils, stories Ayame had no doubt told him about, and about all the girls that had confessed their love for Shigure that week. Goes without saying, Hatori was absolutely bored by his prattle.

"Did you know about the 'Hatori Sohma Fan Club', Hari?" Shigure teased, following his friend around the house.

Hatori casually walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and cracked open a can of soda before answering, "Yes, Leiko's already outdone herself with teasing me about it."

Shigure eyes flashed and he straightened up. "Oh, uh, _Leiko_ knows?" Suddenly he grew a large, impish grin and his voice became cynical. "_Leiko_ knows and she's _okay_ with that?"

Hatori shrugged, gulping down his drink. He swallowed, answering, "Why wouldn't she be?"

Shigure snagged a can for himself before following his best friend back into the living room. They sat on the floor where their school things lay. Hatori opened their history book. "Okay Shigure," he deadpanned. "1258. What group took over the area of-?"

Shigure ignored him. "So, how is it living with Miss Foxy Socks?"

Hatori's eyes flitted up towards his friend. "Miss _what_?"

Shigure laughed, rephrasing his question. "What's it like living with Leiko?"

Hatori sighed. "Oh please don't make it into something it isn't, Shigure."

Shigure widened his eyes, innocently. "What? Me? Whatever do you mean, Hari?"

Hatori rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up," he snapped, shifting through his notes. There was a pause. "Leiko's never really here anyways. She babysits Kyo and hangs out at the dojo most of the time. I only really see her at school and sometimes late at night when she goes outside on the roof."

Shigure hollered with laughter. "The roof?" he hooted. "Why the roof?"

Hatori blinked, but inadvertently smiled. "She likes to think in weird places, that's all."

Shigure snorted. "I heard Kazuma telling his assistant that Lei-Lei brought the cat child up on the roof one day, can you believe it?" he laughed. "She's going to get him killed if she keeps doing things like that."

Hatori cleared his throat. "So…1258. Baghdad. Which group conquered-?"

Again, Shigure was off in his own world. "So, do you have any issues with all those guys who hit on Leiko today at lunch? It was funny, but you looked a little…peeved?" Shigure joked, mischievously.

Hatori looked up at Shigure. "I don't mind them as long as they don't try to hug her."

Shigure bounced a bit. "Ooo, why is that? Jealous, hm?" he pushed.

Hatori shook his head. "Not at all, but if Leiko were to transform, then we'd all be in trouble. It's…bothersome." He paused. "How on earth do you get passing grades in school if you're this distracted, Shigure?"

Shigure bounced up and down on his knees. "Come _on_, Hatori! Be _real_!"

Hatori finished off his soda in a few more swift gulps. "I'd prefer we drop the topic and study. Our exam is tomorrow, you know." He snapped, coldly.

Shigure suddenly shut the book and stared his Hatori down. "Hari. I'm just trying to know what's going on around here."

Hatori narrowed his eyes. "You're a gossip hog."

Shigure groaned. "Then _please_, for the love of _God_, feed the gossip hog! Give me something to work with!" he rolled his eyes. "And come on, Hari, you know it isn't like I honestly have anyone to tell."

Hatori stood up. "I'm going to get another soda."

Shigure glared at him. "I know you like her, Hari. I see the way you look at her, talk to her—hell! She can even make you laugh and I _know_ she isn't _that_ funny. What's going on, man?"

Hatori suddenly spun around, vivid. "Drop it, Shigure!" he barked, heartlessly. "Respect my wishes to be silent about this, you sorry excuse for a friend!"

There was a long silence and Hatori stormed into the kitchen.

Shigure stood there, wide eyed. He grinned and jumped up and down. "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! ONLY _LOVE_ CAN MAKE A LEVEL-HEADED PERSON LIKE YOU _THAT_ CRAZY!"

Hatori stayed in the kitchen, frozen next to the fridge, ignoring Shigure's revelation in the other room. He had no idea how he felt. He knew that he had some underlying feelings for her, but he wasn't sure if they were allowed. He knew that Akito would freak out and his father would disapprove. No doubt Leiko would not be able to live with them anymore and it would never be the type of ridiculous fairytale ending he was hoping for. He yanked out another can of soda and slammed the door.

He turned around to see Shigure leaning against the door frame separating the kitchen and living space. His arms were crossed, casually. He was wearing his normal, understanding, yet cheap-ass smile. "You didn't have to yell at me, you know," he pointed out, calmly. "I understand your hesitation." He sighed, theatrically. "I mean, what good is a beautiful, independent, passionate girl like Leiko to a boring, sad, stick-in-the-mud boy like you, Hatori?"

Hatori shook his head, slowly. "It doesn't matter."

Shigure's joking vanished, but his smile stayed, softening. "What?"

Hatori sighed, sipped his soda, and slammed the can on the counter. "Whether I have feelings for Leiko or not, she and I will never be more than this…and we both know it. A zodiac member…can't fall in love. More they _shouldn't_ fall in love. Akito would never approve, people get hurt, and the curse…" he chuckled, knowingly. "It's bad enough for one person to be afflicted with such a curse…to love another with the same afflictions would just…just be _asking_ for it. Besides, you're…right. I don't deserve her and if she did get the chance to fall in love…she should have someone right for her. Not someone who burdens her."

Shigure coughed. "You think you'd _burden_ her?"

Hatori stared past Shigure's head in thought. Finally, he nodded. "We'd burden each other. Love is a frivolity that…we don't get to enjoy."

Shigure frowned. "Bullshit."

Hatori walked towards the doorway. He paused beside Shigure. "By the way, say one word of my feelings to Leiko, and I'll kill you."

Shigure chuckled. "Sounds fun. We'll do lunch."

Hatori glared at him. "I mean it, Shigure."

Shigure narrowed his eyes, impishly. "So…you have _feelings_ for her, huh?"

Hatori rolled his eyes and started walking away, "I just said that didn't I?"

Shigure waited until he left to finally sit down again. "Well," he mumbled to himself. "If Hatori doesn't think it's worth it to fall in love with her…" he fingered the pages of the history book. "I wonder if he'd give me a go at it."

* * *

**A/N: Kit Koko here :] Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review if you can and let me know what you thought! I could use any feedback possible and I love reading your thoughts! :D Have a great weekend.**

**~Kit Koko 3  
**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

*Leiko Sohma, Age 17, High School Graduation Day*

Leiko had been buzzing since she woke up that morning. Today was the day she graduated high school! She was so excited and so proud of herself that she could just scream! Which she did. A lot.

"Leiko! LEIKO!" Hatori's father shouted up the stairs. "Keep it QUIET!"

Leiko laughed, pulling on her fifth attempt of an outfit. "Sorry Dr. Sohma!" she called. "I'm just so exicted!"

There was a grunt and he called out, "Yes, well, shut up until I'm gone. I'll meet you two in an hour."

Leiko heard Hatori answer from his own room. "We'll see you then."

Ten minutes later, Leiko heard a door slam followed by a car engine. She sighed and looked in the mirror. Why was it so hard to look good when you wanted to? She flew out of her room and banged on Hatori's door.

He opened it and gave her a polite smile. "You look nice. Ready to go?"

Leiko gave him a horrified look. "Nice? Just…_nice_?" she shoved past him into his room and dramatically threw herself onto his bed, groaning. "My life is over!"

Hatori rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed. "Honestly, Aya is not a good influence on you, Leiko." He checked his watch and offered her his hand. "Come on, we have to go."

He sounded a little frantic. Leiko stood up. "But it's only quarter of." She replied. "Your dad only left to get some stuff done at work."

Hatori quickly ushered her out of his room. "I repeat, are you ready to go?"

Leiko passed by a mirror and made a face. "We-ell…" she sighed. "Like you said," she paused, pouting. "I look…nice." She said the word "nice" like a curse word, hissing and spitting it out like a child with his or her veggies.

Hatori put his hands on her shoulders from behind her and gently shoved her down the stairs, muttering, "Oh shut up, you look beautiful."

Leiko paused at the bottom of the stairs, making Hatori topple over her. She smiled, apologetically, "I forgot my cap and gown upstairs."

Hatori stood up straight and frowned at her. "Then go get it," he snapped.

Leiko blinked and narrowed her eyes into a curious glare. "What the hell's wrong with you?" she retorted. "We'd be an hour early if we leave now and you know it!" she softened a bit. "So just…tell me what's wrong."

Hatori sighed. "Nothing. Just…get your cap and gown."

"No." Leiko replied, stubbornly. "_What's wrong_?"

"Nothing! I'm just eager to graduate from that stupid school! Now get your-!"

"No!" Leiko shouted in his face.

They stared each other down for awhile until Hatori finally said, "School."

Leiko blinked, hostility fading. "What?"

"I'm nervous," Hatori said slowly. "About _school_. College, medical school, I'm nervous about it all and I woke up today only to realize that it's only the first day of all that chaos."

Leiko gently touched his arm. "Well, yeah, of course it is." She said, quietly. "But…I'm going to the same college, plus law school! If that isn't crazy-town, I don't know what is!" she paused. "Of course it will be hard…"

Hatori pressed his lips together. "Yes…it will be…" he still sounded on edge.

Leiko turned to face him fully and gave him a reassuring smile. "You won't be alone, remember?"

Hatori gave her a civil smile. "Oh yes, you got accepted too."

Leiko laughed, starting up the stairs. "You'll be away from the idiots for a good time, yeah, but I won't let you get homesick!" she raced to the top and tossed him down an excited grin. For once, we'll be far away from Sohma House! Adventure, intrigue!"

Hatori grimaced. "Bravely going where no Sohma has gone before?"

Leiko winked at him. "Now you're catchin' on!" she turned around and bounded to her room, shouting, "I'll be down in twenty minutes!"

"T-Twenty-?" she heard Hatori cough. "Why so long?"

She tugged at her clothes. "I have to change!" she called, slamming the door in a rush and bombarding her closet with desperation. Finally, she found a dress Aya had made for her earlier that year. She grinned and swiftly changed into it. It was a cute, casual sun dress, but it wasn't too erotic or fantastical like Ayame's other creations. It was perfect for today. The school graduation was the only school event where students didn't have to wear their uniforms. Granted, there were still slight dress code restrictions and you had to cover your clothes with the black cap and gown anyway, Leiko still wanted to look her best!

After all, she was planning to confess her love to Hatori after the ceremony.

"Leiko!" she heard Hatori scream. "_Now_ we have to go!"

Leiko blinked at her nervous self in the mirror. "C-Coming!"

She quickly made her way out of the room, gown tripping her on the way, and she was trying to fit on her cap. "Which way do I turn the tassel?" she asked Hatori when she was downstairs.

"To the right," he answered, pointing to his own. "Only after you graduate can you turn it to the left."

She smiled and adjusted her own. "Thanks!"

Hatori suddenly chuckled. She frowned at him. "What?" she snapped.

"Your hat's on backwards."

Leiko scrambled to turn it, but every way felt wrong. She pouted. "Why am I a failure?" she moaned.

Hatori chuckled at her again and walked over to fix it. "There. Now you won't look like an idiot with a diploma."

Leiko frowned, sourly. "Gee, thanks." She mumbled, blushing beneath her hair.

Hatori pulled back. "Okay, _now_ are you ready to go?"

Leiko smiled. "Yup! Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

"Finally," Hatori mumbled, falling into step behind her. "Oh and why are you so red?"

Leiko pressed her lips together, embarrassed and ran out to the car.

* * *

The crowd was a blur of mundane colors to Leiko by the time she reached the front to face the principal and accept her diploma. She smiled as he muttered few words of congrats and she proceeded to shake the hands of her teachers lined up and down the stage. Shigure was behind her and Ayame and Hatori were waiting for her up ahead. She grinned at them and, holding her head high, walked back down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she tossed them another smile and turned the tassel to the left. They gave her a thumbs-up and she hurried to take her seat next to Hatori. They were seated alphabetically and Shigure came next to join her, tassel on the left like the rest.

Finally, when all the students had received their diplomas, the valedictorian got up on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, prestigiously. "I present to you the class of 2000!"

The students flung up their hats and the crowd cheered profusely. The four Sohma graduates hugged each other and raced out of the building. Outside, Leiko immediately spotted Kazuma with young Kyo. She grinned and dashed over to them. Kyo beamed at her and grabbed her hand, proudly. "Con-graduation!" he joked.

Leiko winked at him. "Clever!"

Kazuma held out his hand. Leiko smiled and shook it. "Congratulations, Leiko. I am so proud of you."

Leiko beamed. "Thank you, brother." She stooped down and swung Kyo onto her shoulders. "Let's celebrate!" Kyo exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Leiko paused. "Actually, I have to go talk to some people real quick, but afterwards, I promise we can go celebrate, okay, Kyo?" she said, putting him down.

Kyo shrugged. "Well, okay."

Leiko nodded to them and tossed Kazuma her cap and gown. "Here, can you keep these?"

Kazuma nodded. "Sure thing."

Kyo grinned at her. "Pretty dress, Foxtrot!"

Leiko laughed, bending down and mussing his hair, playfully. "Thank you, Flame-brain." She stood up, waved, and searched the crowd for Hatori. She spotted him talking to a teacher near the entrance. She smiled and began to walk over when Shigure suddenly stepped in front of her.

"Oh!" she giggled. "Con-graduation, as Kyo says!"

Shigure chuckled. "Clever." He paused. "Could I talk to you, Leiko?"

Leiko looked over his shoulder at Hatori, but decided that since she lived with him, she could wait a little longer to tell him. She gave Shigure a soft smile. "Sure."

Shigure grinned and took her hand, pulling her over to the outdoor walkway connecting two of the school buildings. It was a little ways away from the crowd and very quiet. There was a cherry blossom tree in the courtyard to the right of the hall and as the two past through, a flower fluttered down onto Leiko's hair. She chuckled and pulled it out, but more flooded down with a gust of wind that wisped through the leaves.

They paused under the shade of the small roof and Shigure brushed the flowers out of her hair. He paused, hand resting on her head, and tossed her a charming smile. Leiko blushed and took a step to the side. "Um, so what's up?"

Shigure stared at the ground. "Um, I have to tell you something."

Leiko took a deep breath. "I figured as much."

Shigure looked up at her. "I really like you, Leiko. I…I think I'm _in love_ with you, actually."

Leiko blinked, completely taken aback by his forward bluntness. "I-I…"

Shigure shook his head, laughing nervously. "I know, I know! It's ridiculous and I'm sorry for springing it on you so suddenly! I just…it's graduation and I feel like you deserve to know. I don't want to lie anymore. I wish I could go to the same college, but I'm going to go ahead with my plan to be a writer and…" Shigure took her hand, carefully. "I really want you to come with me."

Leiko was too surprised to reply. She was in shock. Shigure…loved her? A lot, it seemed. Go with him… "Where?" Leiko asked, confused.

Shigure shrugged. "I don't know, but out of Sohma House, definitely. Not too far, but just far enough. I know how trapped you feel there, but I also know how much you like it. I want to be with you and I don't want you to be away from me for so long. Like college. But if you go, I can't stop you, of course. I just…"

Leiko felt a wave of guilt disorient her. Her face went white and was scrunched up in a pitiful frown. She bit her lip and gently pulled away from him. "I…I can't, Shigure."

His face fell. "Why?"

Leiko swallowed the lump in her throat. "I…I love someone else." Truth be told, she did love Shigure, and she also loved Ayame and Kyo and Kazuma. But she was _in love_ with Hatori. No one else. She stared at the ground and wanted to melt into the concrete beneath her. She took a deep breath, shuddering. "I-I'm so…_so_ sorry."

Shigure sighed. "It's Hatori, isn't it?"

Leiko looked up, surprised, but relaxed and nodded. "That's right." She gently touched his arm. "I love Hatori _so_ much…I love you too, but..."

Shigure shook his head and turned his head a bit. He seemed completely crushed and his face changed to disgust to sadness. He looked at her and Leiko realized he was wearing a sad face for her, not for himself. Why was he sad for her? "Leiko, Hatori is my _best_ friend…"

Leiko nodded and smiled, softly. "Yeah, I know, and that's why I can't-"

Shigure shook his head, giving her a small smile. "No, I mean, _because_ he's my best friend, he's told me how he feels about you."

Leiko smiled and nodded, eagerly. "And?"

There was a long pause. Shigure took a deep breath. "He told me that…you _really_ annoy him."

Leiko's face fell. "What?" she breathed.

"He only tolerates you because you're a Sohma and you're in the zodiac. Well, not really, but you know." He swallowed, nervously. "He feels sorry for you, because your parents hated you and he only took you in to live with him out of pure charity. He doesn't really like you. He thinks you completely unreliable and…" Shigure took a deep breath, looked up and saw Leiko crying. "I'm not going to say anymore."

Leiko sniffed and could feel every tear streaming down her cheek. Her nose was getting stuffy and her throat was closing up. She hiccupped and covered her eyes with the crook of her elbow, soaking her arm. "I…I can't believe it…I…" she croaked.

Shigure offered her his hand, but Leiko collapsed into his chest. It had been a long, exhausting day and to hear something like that… She clutched his shirt, soiling it with her tears. "W-W-Why would you tell me that, dammit?" she sobbed. Abruptly, she pushed away from him. "I-I-I was going to tell him _today_ about how I felt about him. H-How I still feel…"

Shigure looked at her with curious disgust. "You…you still _love_ him? Even though he said all those things about you? There's a lot more, Lei, but…" he softened. "I love you enough to not tell you things he said that are so obviously _not_ true!" he touched her face. "If it counts for anything, Leiko, I love you and promise never to hurt you like that."

Leiko furrowed her brow. She was so confused and so hurt. She glanced over to the crowds and instantly found Hatori. It scared her at how easy it was for her to image him saying all those things. _"She's so annoying…" "I just felt so bad for her, so I offered for her to stay with us. Ugh, I just never thought my father would say yes…"_

Leiko looked into Shigure's eyes. She could learn to love him too right? She leaned in and made a mistake. She kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody! Happy Valentine's Day! So, I hope you guys liked this revealing chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts! Looks like this story just keeps getting more twisted in plot with every chapter, huh? Will Leiko ever find out that Shigure lied? Will Hatori ever confess his feelings for her before it's too late? Questions, questions, questions! Haha well, here's what you have to look forward to in the next few chapters:**

**- More of the handsome Kyo Sohma ;)  
**

**- Surprise new character!**

**-ANNDDD the REAL reason Leiko came back to Sohma House**

**- Plus revealing flashbacks and more :)**

**~Kit Koko  
**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

_Beep! Beep!_

Leiko rolled over and angrily grabbed her phone off the side table. She read the name, grumbled to herself and answered. "Aya, it's _way too early_ to be calling me up. What's wrong?"

Ayame's voice came clear and hyper. "I'm drastically sorry, my dear Lei, really! I just, I had to call you because I won't be able to help you out tomorrow."

Leiko sat up straight. "E-Excuse me?"

"I'm _sorry_, but Mine and I are going to a fabric convention down in Osaka for the weekend! I really am _terribly_ sorry, but…" There was a long pause.

"Ayame? Are you there?"

"Lei, I think you should confide in someone else about your, uh, dirty little secret?"

Leiko pursed her lips, leaning off the edge of the bed. "It isn't exactly a…_dirty_ secret."

Ayame chuckled. "In a way, it is, my dear, sweet Lei-Lei."

Leiko sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Okay." She held her head in the palm of her hand to think. It was a lengthy thought process, but finally she realized he was right. She nodded, despite the fact he couldn't see her. "Alright. I'll…" she took a deep breath. "I'll go to Kyo. He's the only other one I trust."

Ayame harrumphed in a disapproving way. "I don't completely agree with that, but..." he sighed, heavily. "You realize that…_others_ are going to find out, right?"

Leiko groaned softly, muffling it with her other hand. "Yeah, I kind of figured as much."

"Lei-Lei, it's been _quite_ long enough, don't you agree? Besides…_this_ kind of secret won't stay quiet." He chuckled to himself. "Trust me, I know."

Leiko smiled warmly. "Yeah…" There was a long pause. Finally Leiko nodded to herself once more. "Okay. Tomorrow, the truth is coming out, but…"

Ayame cleared his throat. "Perhaps you should take baby-steps when pulling back that curtain, don't you think?"

Leiko smiled in relief. "Yeah, I agree with you on that. Well, I'm tired and I need to get some sleep. Goodnight, Aya."

"Goodnight, sweet, darling Lei. And good luck."

* * *

A young boy hugged his jacket across his chest. He idly touched his odd-colored hair. It was a dark brown that naturally spiked up, especially on rainy days like this. He also had innate gold highlights and brown eyes with a red rim. He stared up at the house, tilted his head, and made a small sniffing noise. He still wasn't quite used to Japanese styled homes with their odd, traditional colors, sliding door, and quaint sense of gardening. He had been expecting a huge, decked out Zen garden full of monks with fork-like rakes. He had envisioned people doing martial arts in a massive dojo like from Jackie Chan movies and women in kimonos drinking tea beneath cherry blossom trees.

His expectations were way off. This house was so boring! And where was the doorbell? Despite his constant inner critiques on Japanese lifestyle, the boy was bubbling with excitement. He felt so clever there after an hour of bothering Uncle Aya to drop him off. As long as no one told his mom, he would be fine… he _hoped_.

He mustered up his courage and banged his small fist on the odd paper-backed and wooden-framed door. He shouted in English if anyone was home, but froze and quickly switched to Japanese. He was very polite in his mannerisms, but firm like his mother in speaking. "Good morning! Is anyone home?" he called.

Suddenly someone appeared on the roof of the house. He was a tall, teenage boy with flaming orange hair, a black t-shirt beneath a blue jacket, and light-tan cargo pants. He yelled something that the younger boy couldn't understand and jumped to the ground, landing on all fours. He quickly returned to standing on two feet and towered over the small visitor.

"What do you want?" he barked.

The small boy smiled and clumsily bowed, feeling awkward about the gesture. He was used to simple American handshakes or high-fives, not bowing to someone like they were royalty. "My name is Rokuro. Are you Mr. Kyo Sohma?

"Uh yeah," Kyo paused. "And who are you?"

The boy furrowed his brow in confusion. "Um, Rokuro!" he repeated. "Hey, what were you doing up there?"

"Where're your parents, kid?" Kyo asked, ignoring his question.

Rokuro ignored Kyo's question as well and raced over to the side of the house where a ladder was leading to the roof. "Are you fixing something? Can I help? I _love_ fixing things!" he exclaimed with a large and somewhat familiar grin. He started to scamper up the ladder.

Kyo quickly pulled the boy off. "Where are your _parents_? How do you know me, kid?"

"My mom told me about you! She said you'd be nice, but I didn't think you'd be _this_ nice. You're almost like a welcoming party—it's great!" he chuckled at the irony of his joke.

"And where is she? Your mom I mean. Why the hell are you _here_?"

"She's at work."

"And how about your dad? And again I say, why are you _here_?"

Rokuro paused in thought. "I assume he's at work too, but I wouldn't know." He suddenly yanked at Kyo's hand, groaning childishly. "I'm _bored_, Uncle Kyo!"

Kyo yanked back. "U-U-U-U-Uncle-? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN-? GAH! WHY ARE YOU HERE, KID-? WHY- HEY!"

He was cut off when Rokuro jumped on Kyo's back and climbed up on top of his shoulders. Rokuro giggled innocently. "Wow, you're so _tall_, aren't you Uncle Kyo?"

"What the-? G-GET OFF, KID! DAMMIT, GET OFF!" Kyo yelled, trying to shake the boy off, but Rokuro hang on to him like it was a mechanical bull ride. And Rokuro was obviously winning.

Suddenly Rokuro saw a young, thin, teenage girl with her brown hair in two braids. She also had bangs shading her pretty brown eyes. She smiled warmly. "Oh! Who's your cute little friend, Kyo?" she asked, pleasantly. Suddenly she lit up. "Is he a Sohma too? Perhaps in the zodiac?"

"Shut _up_, Tohru! I don't know _who_ the hell he is! He just…showed up!" Kyo snapped.

Rokuro sighed, as if he was _obviously_ the smartest one there. "Oh, Uncle Kyo, is it your brain or is it your memory that's the size of a peanut?"

"Excuse m-? ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT, KID! GET _OFF_ MY BACK! Kyo hollered.

Suddenly, Rokuro obeyed and jumped from Kyo's shoulders. He wobbled a bit upon landing, but stood up and bowed to Tohru. "Hello! My name is Rokuro Miki Sohma! It's very nice to meet you! You are very beautiful!"

Tohru blushed. "W-Well th-thank you! My name's Tohru Honda."

Kyo rolled his eyes at Rokuro's kiss-ass-act. Suddenly he stopped. "Wait a second…did you say Sohma?"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU PLAYING A JOKE, YOU ASS-HAT?" Kyo screeched at the child.

Yuki smacked him on the back of the head on his way over to sit beside Rokuro. "That's no way to speak in front of a child. Don't mind him," he gave the boy a smile. "He's just a stupid cat."

Kyo jumped to his feet in defense. "YOU WANNA MOUTH FULL OF FIST, RAT BOY?"

"I wouldn't hold your breath, you stupid cat. The only thing anyone is getting around here is my foot up your ass," Yuki said, sharply.

Tohru leaned towards the boy. "Rokuro, would you like to have a slice of cake?" she whispered, politely, trying to stay out of the way of the Tom and Jerry scene in front of them.

Rokuro beamed and began to bounce up and down. "Would I ever! Yes please, Miss Torhu!"

"Come on into the kitchen," she said with a warm smile. They sneaked out of the dining room and Tohru opened up the fridge to pull out a small plate of strawberry cake. "It was Shigure's birthday a few days ago and we have one slice of cake left!"

Rokuro gawked. "A-Are you sure, Miss Tohru? I don't want to intrude on Mr. Shigure's cake!"

Tohru chuckled. "Don't worry, Rokuro, I'm sure he won't mind. Go ahead and take it."

Rokuro smiled at her. "Thanks, Miss Tohru! You're the nicest girl in the whole world!" he took the plate and raced around the room making noises like a car, chanting, "Miss Tohru is the nicest, nicest, nicest girl in the, in the whole wide world! Yay!"

Tohru grinned at him. "Thank you, Rokuro! You are a very kind boy."

Rokuro stopped and leaned in, peering at her closely. "You have a _very_ nice smile, Miss Tohru. I bet that's your best feature!"

Tohru blushed. "Wow, um, th-thank you…"

Rokuro giggled, putting the cake on the counter. "You're welcome! My mommy says that when I grow up, I'll be a flirt! I'm not exactly sure what that means, but she says that I'll be just like Uncle Aya!" he laughed. "I love Uncle Aya! He's so funny, you know? Have you met him?"

Tohru nodded. "Uh-huh, he's really nice! He's Yuki's older brother, you know."

Rokuro's eyes grew wide in fascination and he raced out back into the dining room. "Mr. Yuki!" he called, excited. "You are the luckiest person ever!" he paused. "Gosh, I wish _I_ had a brother that interesting!"

Yuki ended his fight with Kyo with a swift punch in the nose, knocking the boy off his feet. It was like he had been holding back the whole time. Yuki made his way over to Rokuro and smiled, politely. "What do you mean?"

"Uncle _Aya_! You are _so_ lucky! I love Uncle Aya! He's the best!" Rokuro laughed. "He's so funny too!"

Tohru scuttled out with his cake. "Rokuro, I forgot to ask you," she said, handing the plate to him, plus a fork. "You were going to tell us why you're here?"

Rokuro sat down at the table and dug into his cake. "Sure thing! Wow, this table is great. You get to sit on the floor and _everything_!" he said, stuffing his mouth. "In Chicago—that's where I'm from, Chicago, Illinois" His accent really showed whenever he mentioned the American names. "—there, if you try to eat on the floor, people think you're _cra-azy_!"

Yuki smiled at the boy. "So you're from America?"

Rokuro smiled. "Yep, sure am!"

"Wow Rokuro! That's amazing! Is it a big city like Kyoto or Tokyo or, um what was it, New York City?" Tohru asked, wide eyed and impressed.

Rokuro pondered it, mid-chew. "I don't know. I've never been to those places…Kyoto and Tokyo are places, right? I mean of course I'm heard of New York, but... I'm not sure about places in Japan," he chuckled when Tohru nodded. "I'm so dumb, aren't I?"

Yuki shook his head. "Actually, you're a very smart young boy. I'd never have guessed that you were five."

"Five and a half! My _birthday_'s comin' up!" Rokuro paused and stared at his cake, blankly. "Mom and I were going to go to the Sears Tower on my birthday…"

Tohru peered at the boy, a somewhat-sad look on her face.

Rokuro shrugged, getting back to his treat. "But then we came here."

"How did you get to be fluent in Japanese while living in America?" Yuki asked, politely.

Rokuro chuckled. "My mom only speaks Japanese, a little English, but not much, but when I'm at school, I have to only speak English. You know what _else_ my mom taught me?"

"Gee, I can't _wait _to find out," Kyo droned, sarcastically.

Yuki smacked him up-side the head. Kyo jerked, angrily. "W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Rokuro smiled at Tohru. She glanced down and blinked, confused.

"You're awfully pretty, Miss Tohru. I can tell why Flame-Brain likes you so much!"

Tohru blushed. Kyo opened his mouth to retort when he stopped, backtracking. "Did you just call me…Flame-Brain?"

Rukuro polished off his slic of cake, mumbling, "Sure did," with his mouth full. He swallowed and grinned. "That was _delicious_! Thank you Miss Tohru!"

"Oh, you're very welcome, Rokuro. I'm glad you liked it."

Yuki stood up. "Miss Honda, didn't you say earlier that you had some shopping to do?"

Tohru jumped to her feet. "Oh right! Hang on, I'll put this dish in the sink." She was in and out in a jiffy. Right as the two were leaving, Yuki stopped in the doorway. "Oh, Rokuro, I don't want to forget, but what's your mother's name? I heard you were a Sohma, so maybe we can find her."

"She'll find me, don't worry. She's at work right now. Her name's Leiko. Leiko Sohma." Rokuro answered, cheerfully.

The three teenagers gawked, their hairs sticking up in pure shock. "L-L-L-L…WHO?" Kyo yelled.

Yuki took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken, Rokuro."

"I didn't know Miss Leiko had a child!" Tohru noted to herself.

"S-SHE _DOESN'T_!" Kyo snapped, childishly.

Rokuro jumped to his feet, frowning at Kyo. "Yes she does!"

"_No_, I'm pretty sure she _doesn't_!" Kyo snapped, condescendingly at the boy.

Rokuro jabbed a finger in Kyo's direction. "Yes, she DOES!"

"NO-!"

"YES!" Rokuro shouted, jumping up and down. "YES YES _YES_!"

Yuki sighed. "Honestly, even against a child, Kyo's the most immature person here."

Tohru, worried like always, reached out her hand. "Um, excuse me, but could you please… stop?"

Rokuro suddenly stopped yelling. "Well…" he glanced back at her, a strange, yet familiar and mischievous look in his eyes. "Since you said please." Suddenly, Rokuro jumped onto Kyo's shoulders again and covered his mouth with his hands. Kyo, suddenly muted, gave up, frowning.

Tohru chuckled. "Well, I'll leave it to you, Kyo! We'll be back soon, okay?"

Rokuro nodded. "Bye!"

* * *

Leiko bowed to the company head. It was also Momiji's father who was aware of whom Leiko was thanks to Akito. There had been a hidden purpose to hiring Leiko as a corporate attourney. "If you could watch over Momiji every now and then?" Mr. Sohma had once asked her. "I mean, I understand that he's in high school and grown up, but…"

Leiko had smiled at her new boss. "But you still care about him and worry," she paused, sentimentally. "Oddly enough, I understand and I'm a little jealous of that love." She giggled. "I'll do my best."

Mr. Sohma grinned. "Great. Now! Back to work. Here're some files that need signing first and there's a minor case undergoing the workers down in sector B on the fifth floor…" and that was that.

Now Leiko was off work and on her way to the elevator when she ran into a handsome, blond-haired young man. "Oh, excuse me…" she said, politely. The boy stopped, expectantly and Leiko gawked. "M-Momiji?"

The handsome, mature front he had suddenly became the familiar, lovable grin of Momiji Sohma. "Leiko! What are you doing here? Oh, duh, I'm sorry; you got a job, right?"

Leiko smiled. "Uh-huh, that's right. Are you here to see your father?"

Momiji nodded. "I was also looking for Tohru, she works here, you know, but it seems that today is her day off or something."

"Oh? Miss Honda? What's her job?"

"Custodian."

Leiko furrowed her brow. "Why is she working such a lowly job?"

"To earn money! She pays her own tuition for school and such, you know."

Leiko gawked. "You mean that idiot Shigure is keeping her as a maid and isn't paying for her schooling or anything like that?"

Momiji shook his head. "Tohru would never let him do that."

Leiko paused and took a slow breath. "That girl makes no sense," she chuckled. "But Kyo and Yuki really seem to like her," she paused and smiled at Momiji. "So do you."

Momiji smiled, but shrugged. "She's just…a really special girl, you know?"

Leiko chuckled. "With all the crap going on right now, I'm sorry that I haven't noticed, but I'll take your word on it."

Momiji nodded. "Well, can I walk you back home?"

Leiko laughed. "Well, considering that _I'm_ the adult, how about _I_ walk _you_ home, huh?"

Momji shrugged. "Whatever makes your happy, Lei."

Leiko sighed and Momiji flinched. "Sorry, I know you aren't too fond of that nickname…"

Leiko shook her head and smiled as she walked over and pressed the elevator button door. "I've gotten used to it. When I first came back last year… I don't know, I guess I was just so surprised to be called that after so many years that I…" Leiko smiled at her feet. "I responded like a child. Whenever I'm around you guys…especially _him_, I…it's like I'm a child again."

Momiji peered closely, straining his neck to see her face and smiled at her. "Lei-Lei…do you still…love Hatori?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this was so long! I just had a ton of ideas rattling about in my head and it took me forever to get them all in order :P Writer's Block's a bitch, huh? Haha well, have a great week, guys! I understand that some people are on Spring Break? Lucky ducks! Our school system is dumb and we don't get off til April! All right, enough of my digressing. **

**Love you guys! 3**

**~KitKoko  
**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Kyo slowly lifted the kid off his shoulders and set him on the floor. He crouched down to Rokuro's level. "So…you really are Leiko's son, huh?"

Rokuro nodded.

"Do you know your dad's name?"

Rokuro's face fell and he shook his head. "I know that I'm full Japanese and a full Sohma, but…"

Kyo sat down o nthe floor and sighed. "Geez, you're a five-year-old genius-"

"Five and a _half_!" Rokuro corrected.

"-and you don't know who your dad is?"

Rokuro shrugged, joining Kyo on the floor. "It's not something Mom will tell me. I mean…I guess it's because I've never outright asked her his name…she doesn't seem to want to talk about him. I don't know why…"

Kyo rubbed the back of his head in thought. "Huh, well," he stood up. "I think we have this anime that Kisa and that brat Hiro left a while back." He said, rummaging through a basic of DVDs by the TV. "Here it is; you wanna watch this?"

Rokuro took a deep breath as Kyo popped it in the player. Rokuro plopped himself down on the floor, his legs criss-crossed. "Not really…" he sighed, bored.

Kyo clicked "play", tossed the remote on the floor, and jogged out of the room. Rokuro sighed, dramatically. The movie started, but when he zoned out for a moment, the Japanese all got mixed up and he couldn't understand a thing. It soon got so boring that the kid couldn't stand it and he came up with a plan.

Slyly, Rokuro left the TV blaring and sneaked up the stairs. He crawled quickly along the floor and pretended he was a secret-service-ninja in search of Kyo. He curled himself into a ball and rolled around the hallway like an armadillo in a pinball machine. He suddenly stopped in a doorway and scrambled to his feet. He'd seen a room with familiar clothes on the ground. He scuttled in and peered around, curiously.

"Kyo?" he called, quietly. He heard the loud ticking of an alarm clock. He smiled and quietly made his way over. The clock was weird, everything written on the back was in Japanese, and it read 17:53 p.m.

"Seventeen?" Rokuro breathed in English. "I thought it was around six or something… does seventeen o'clock even exist?" He picked it up and shook it, hearing something bouncing around inside. "Maybe it's broken." He muttered, carefully putting it down. His face lit up in excitement. "Or it's a secret message or code! Maybe Uncle Kyo's a super secret spy or something!" As he sat up, he saw a shelf above the bed with a normal, 12-hour clock. "Maybe I'll replace it!" he exclaimed, standing on his tiptoes on the bed's headboard. "Uncle Kyo's gonna be so proud!"

Suddenly the shelf broke free of the wall and everything crumbled to the ground, including the clocks. Rokuro jumped back with a scream of shock. Tears crept out of his eyes as he breathed out, "I broke Uncle Kyo's clocks…!" he kept chanting, the tears multiplying. "I. BROKE. UNCLE. KYO'S. C-C-CLOCKS!"

There was a loud thump outside on the balcony and Kyo was suddenly in the room. "What the-? Rokuro! Y-Y-YOU-! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I THOUGHT I PUT ON A MOVIE FOR YOU, DAMMIT! AND…Y-YOU BROKE MY SHELF?"

Rokuro whimpered, tears trickling down his cheek, "I-I-I-I-I'm s-so-orry, U-Uncle Kyo-o…"

Kyo looked up and his anger faded at the tears. "R-Rokuro? Hey, geez, you don't gotta cry over it, it's just a shelf."

"And your clocks," Rokuro sniffed.

"Wha-?" Kyo turned to see the smashed clocks. "YOU BROKE MY ALARM CLOCK?"

Rokuro sniffed, the tears coming back.

Kyo composed himself by pinching the bridge of his nose. "N-No, really, it's fine, I…I was meaning to get a new one anyway…"

Rokuro stifled a smile.

Kyo bit his lip. "But I did really like that one."

Rokuro's smile vanished into agony. "Y-You DID?"

Kyo shook his head. "N-No! I…I was kidding, I …oh goddammit."

Rokuro sniffed again and gathered up the broken clock piece. He stuck them together in a tower and smiled meekly at his creation. "There." He leaned the clock-face up against the tower and moved the arrows to six o'clock. "See? I'm great at fixing things!"

Kyo stared at the creation, blankly. "Uh, actually, I'm pretty sure that you didn't help at all. It's still broken."

Rokuro looked at his tower and laughed. "Oh, you're right! Do you have any glue?"

"What? N-No! Ugh, listen, kid-"

"Not kid, Rokuro!"

"Listen _Rokuro_, you don't have to fix it, I'll just buy a new one, okay?" He sighed and covered his face with his palm to calm himself down. "Just…stay out my room, okay _Rokuro_?"

The little boy, looking smaller than he did before, stared down at his feet. "Okay, Uncle Kyo…" he paused. "So, are you planning to go now?"

"Go where?"

"Shopping."

"What, for a new clock? Nah," Kyo said, scooping up the clock pieces and throwing them into the waste basket by his desk. "I'll just ask Tohru or Shigure to go out and get one."

"Where is Uncle Shigure?" Rokuro asked, suddenly. "I think you told me, but I I forgetted."

"_Forgot_, Rokuro, and he's visiting Hatori and Akito."

Rokuro froze. "Ah-kee-toh," he parroted, slowly. He shook his head. "Uh, who's that?"

Kyo stared at Rokuro in disbelief. "Leiko told you about all of us, but never mentioned Akito?"

The little boy shook his head. "I know about Uncle Hatori, but not Mr. Ah-kee-toh."

"He's the head of the family."

"Oh! So he must be very important!" Rokuro chirped, excitedly.

Kyo sighed. "Yeah, he's important all right…an important jackass." He froze and jerked his head towards Rokuro. "I-I mean…he's an…i-important…crap, Foxtrot's gonna kill me for cursing in front of you."

Rokuro laughed and shook his head. "Mom says that only adults can say curse words and that if little kids like me say them, I'll blow up!" His eyes grew wide and he stretched up his toes to peer closer at Kyo. "Tell me, is that really true?"

Kyo coughed, holding back a laugh. "That is so like Leiko…," he mumbled, crouching down to Rokuro's level. "You bet your ass it's true!"

"So…you're not a kid, are you, then? 'Cause…you didn't blow up, so…"

"Listen, just don't talk to a kid named Hiro Sohma, okay? He's a ticking time-bomb with his dirty mouth," Kyo growled.

"HELLO-O! TOHRU? YUKI? KYO? ANYONE HOME?" a man shouted from the first floor.

"Who's that?" Rokuro asked as Kyo stood up.

Kyo ran his fingers through his orange hair. "Shigure. Hey, you wanna stay up here-?"

But Rokuro jumped onto his back before Kyo could finish. "Nope! I wanna meet Uncle Shigure!" he exclaimed.

"Dammit, kid, can't you walk?" Kyo snapped.

Rokuro grabbed the strings of Kyo's jacket and snapped them up and down like reins. "Mush!"

"Mush? What the hell-?"

"It means GO, Uncle Kyo!" Rokuro giggled and added, "Please?"

Kyo sighed, muttering, "Who knew _Leiko's_ kid would be so annoying?"

Rokuro smiled, letting go of the strings. "Who knew my favorite uncle would think I'm so annoying?"

Kyo stopped at the top of the stairs. "I'm your favorite uncle?"

Rokuro nodded. "Uh-huh."

"KYO-OO! I CAN _HEAR_ YOU!" Shigure yelled.

"SHUT UP! I'M COMING!" Kyo rolled his eyes and made his way down, Rokuro on his shoulders. Kyo poked his head into Shigure's office. "Yeah, wuddya want?"

Shigure smiled. "There you are, I-" he stopped when he saw Rokuro. Theatrically, he jumped up and ran over to Kyo in mock fear. "Oh, Kyo-Kyo! I can't believe you! Stealing children? Oh you fiend! Horrid, horrid!"

Kyo glared and smacked Shigure. "Shut up, I didn't steal him! It's Leiko's kid!"

The boy smiled, jumping to the ground. "I'm Rokuro!"

Shigure stared, dumbfounded. "L-Leiko's…_son_?" Suddenly he picked Rokuro off the ground and took a good look at him. As he peered at the little boy, he asked, "How old are you?"

"Five."

Shigure's eyes flashed, but he softened a bit and put Rokuro down with a small smile. It seemed confusing to the little boy because, even though it was a smile on the surface, it seemed worried and a little sad. It was only like that for a second, though, before it switched like a light instantly to a happy-go-lucky look that reminded Rokuro of Ayame. "Well, hello Rokuro! My name is Shigure!"

Rokuro grinned as he was set back down on the ground. "I know! My mommy told me about you! You're a writer, right? Uncle Aya goes on and on about you!"

Shigure chuckled. "Well, I don't want to brag…"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Yes you do."

"Eh, so many stories to tell you, but so little time!" Shigure stretched his arms, dramatically. "Right now, I have to get back to my fabulous writing career, but I just wanted to tell Kyo that Kazuma's on his way to pick up something," he winked at Rokuro. "I think I know what that is, now." He started to push them out. "All righty, well, see you two later!"

He slammed the paper door, leaving Kyo and Rokuro out in the hallway, confused. "Uh, that was weird," Kyo muttered as he turned to go upstairs.

"Uncle Zoom's coming?" Rokuro asked, following Kyo up the stairs.

Kyo gave him a look. "Uh, you mean Kazuma? Yeah, he is."

Rokuro suddenly kicked the air in martial arts stance. "I can't wait!"

"You're a student?"

Rokuro nodded. "Mom told me that you're one of the best martial artists ever!" he paused. "Can you…show me some moves?"

Kyo suddenly grinned, competitively. "Hell yeah! Leiko taught me some moves and techniques Kazuma will never teach you! All right, let's go!"

The two got into stance. "Get at me, kid!" Kyo exclaimed.

Rokuro smiled, challengingly. Kyo blinked in surprise at how much the little boy reminded him of Leiko. He paused. It had always been Leiko teaching Kyo, not the other way around. He suddenly felt immense pressure not to mess it up or completely beat up the little boy standing before him.

He sighed and crouched down, smiling. He offered his palm facing forward right as Rokuro rammed his tiny fist at it. There was a pause. "That's it? Those were the special moves?" Rokuro asked, shocked and slightly disappointed.

Kyo chuckled. "Hit it again."

Rokuro did so, but this time Kyo quickly caught his small fist and tightly wrapped his fingers around it. Rokuro launched his other fist, but Kyo caught it with his other hand. "The trick is to steal your opponent's control," Kyo explained. "Either by force or by trick."

"Trick?" Rokuro echoed.

Kyo chuckled. "That's how Leiko would get me," he explained. "She'd psych me out, look away, give me a smile, or even distract my vision by moving her hand up while her foot tripped my ankle or something."

Rokuro nodded, throwing a punch at Kyo, without a second thought. Kyo dodged it, but Rokuro kicked up his leg, which bonked the side of Kyo's face. Kyo blinked. "Wow, you learn fast."

Rokuro smiled, sheepishly. "Mom's taught me that before."

"So, you tricked me?"

Rokuro nodded, wincing as he waited for Kyo to yell at him.

Instead, Kyo mussed his hair, affectionately. "Way to go, squirt."

* * *

*Leiko Sohma, Age 17 (After graduation), Kazuma's Dojo*

Leiko slapped the papers down in front of her big brother. "I want to go to America."

Kazuma laughed and peered at the papers. "Oh really, and what brought on this revelation?"

Leiko sighed, flopping down in a chair by the corner of the office. "I need you to sign them. It'll be for a year my third year in college. I'll be twenty one, but the school still needs guardian consent…and a down payment of five hundred thousand yen," she added in a mumble.

Kazuma's hearty laugh seemed more strained as he choked out, "F-F-Five hundred thousand yen?"

Leiko nodded. "I-I'm paying for the rest, but-!"

"Does Akito know about this?"

Leiko gulped. "I…"

Kazuma stood up. "You haven't told him?" He handed the papers back. "I'm afraid I can't sign these, Leiko, not until he gives me the okay."

"But he's a _nine year old boy_!" she snapped, flabbergasted. "How the hell will a nine year old know what's best for a high school graduate!"

Kazuma sighed. "It's just how things work, Leiko, you know that."

She snatched the papers away from his hand. "Well, I hate it."

"And why do I have to sign them? Isn't Hatori's father your guardian now?"

Leiko shook her head. "No…I thought I told you this," she said, softening her voice. "I made _you_ my guardian last year, remember?"

Kazuma chuckled. "Oh, that's right."

Leiko frowned. "SO YOU JUST FORGOT LIKE IT WAS NO BIG DEAL?" she shouted.

Kazuma shrugged. "It must've slipped my mind, I'm sorry."

"But it isn't like I made a minor decision," Leiko grumbled, getting in her brother's face. "I MADE YOU MY FREAKING GUARDIAN!"

Kazuma chuckled. "Yes, I heard you the first time, Leiko."

Leiko harrumphed and sat back in her chair. "Well…good…" she grumbled. She finally gave a sigh, calming down. "Besides, Dr. Sohma is seriously sick and…" she dropped her voice into a shuddery whisper. "T-They say he's going to die soon…"

Kazuma dropped his gaze. "Yes…I heard about that when Shigure was here yesterday," he sighed. "That boy sure does have a big mouth on him, doesn't he?"

Leiko chuckled, half-heartedly. "Heh, yeah, he does…" she mumbled, somewhat warmly.

Kazuma peered at her, curiously. "Does Shigure know about America? You going there, I mean."

"Uh, well, er, not really," Leiko murmured.

Kazuma sighed. "Why not? He is your boyfriend, correct?"

"I…well, yeah in a way," Leiko said, carefully.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "In a way?" he sighed. "You really are scared of commitment, aren't you?"

Leiko stuck up her nose. "No way, you idiot, I just have to watch what I say, especially when I'm in Sohma House where Akito is so close by. He'd be so pissed at both me and Shigure, you know that," she sighed, standing up and walking over to the door. "I promise to get Akito's okay, all right?"

Kazuma chuckled. "I guess I could sign it for you if you get Akito's approval…You do realize that even if he _did_ say yes, he'd never agreed to you going, alone, right?"

Leiko sniffed, proudly. "I don't care, as long as its only _one_ person and it isn't Akito himself, I really don't give a damn! I just need to get out of Japan and out of Sohma House." She sighed and handed him the papers, gently. "So, are you gonna sign 'em or what?"

* * *

**A/N**: **Heyheyhey! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I'm already starting chapter 19, so the next wait shouldn't be too long! The story is going to be coming to a close within the next few chapters or so, just a fair warning, but I do have a surprise... I'm working on a new fan fiction based off of the manga/anime Ouran High School Host Club! I'll probably be posting that story around the time I post chapter 20 or 21 of Leeks, so keep your eyes peeled for that if your an Ouran fan! **

**Oh! One more thing, thank you _so so SO_ much to Miss S C A N D A L R O C K S for putting me AND Leiko in her Fruits Basket Fan Fic, A Lost Flower! Seriously, check it out, guys, because it's pretty awesomesauce! :D **

**Love you guys! Don't forget to tell me what you thought of the story!**

**~Kitkoko  
**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

*Leiko Sohma, Age 20, Sohma House, Right before Going to America*

_Poof!_

Akito sighed and took a menacing step over to the small, trembling fox. For a mere twelve year old, the boy was terrifying. Especially when he towered over the passed-out animal. "This is exactly why I didn't want you to go alone." He crouched down and scooped her up. "Poor, pathetic, little Leiko. Always sick, always transforming, and always a bother to the Sohma Family for it." He carried her over to the couch. "You're quite the rebel, Leiko," he said, gently. "Do you realize how much trouble that causes us? The trouble it causes _me_? I sometimes hate you for it, I'm not going to lie, but when you get weak like this?" He smiled and plopped her down. "I take pity."

Leiko's small fox body, without answering Akito, suddenly started to shake violently. His eyes grew wide and he suddenly ran out of the room, screaming for Dr. Sohma, but stopped, abruptly. He looked down, briefly, remembering that he was dead. His son would have to do, even if he was still just a med. student. "H-Hatori! HATORI! HATORI-I!"

Hatori came running down the hall way, nearly tripping on his way through the door. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's Leiko!" Akito coughed, tears forming in his young eyes. He may have been the head of the Sohma Family, but when it came down to it, he was still only a child. "P-Please help her! She's transformed and she's not responding to me! She just keeps shaking and-and-and-"

"Don't worry," Hatori said, placing a gentle hand on Akito's shoulder. "Just go find Shigure, okay? I'll handle it."

Akito nodded and raced off out of the house. Hatori lingered in the hallway, unsure of what to do. They hadn't exactly gone over how to care for a member of the Zodiac in medical school. He let out a sigh and slowly walked into the room where he found Leiko's small, trembling animal body on the couch. He gulped and walked over to her, trying to act professional. "Leiko? Can…can you hear me?"

The fox's eyes opened slightly and peered over at him, her nose quivered from her hard breathing, but he saw her nod. He smiled, weakly, and walked over to her; his careful hand extended, seeing if she'd let him touch her. She recoiled a bit, but complied. She expected him to just look at her and prescribe something. She desperately just wanted to get better, but a part of her didn't want to transform in front of him. She was too embarrassed and all these overwhelming thoughts overpowered her. She let out a small moan of pain, which made Hatori jump. He looked at her desperately and leaned in.

"What can I do for you?" he whispered.

She managed to choke out a hiss, "L-Leave." She knew that if she simply relaxed with no one in the room, she'd be able to transform back and then would be treatable. Besides, it was obvious that Hatori could do nothing for her in this state of panic. How she missed Dr. Sohma, Hatori's father. He always knew what to do. But he was gone, forever, leaving the Zodiac lost for words at what they'd do. Yuki was coughing up a storm, Kagura had gotten the flu, and Kyo had been out for a week with chicken pox, which was bizarre on a cat when he transformed. Hatori could handle those, though, because he knew what was wrong with them.

It was different with Leiko. She would never stay human long enough for him to determine what she had! It bothered everyone, _including_ Leiko herself. She hated all of this and just wanted to get better, prove to Akito she could live on her own, and go to America! It was her dream and she wasn't giving up. Law schools seemed better there and American government fascinated her. Leiko wanted so badly to leave Sohma House.

Hatori blinked, a little taken aback by her demand, but slowly got up, stone-faced, and left. It took Leiko five minutes before finally rolled over and she managed to stand up on all fours. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, leaning against the back of couch she was sitting on. She tried her best to relax…

"You're just _leaving_ her?" Kyo yelled at Hatori, when he saw the young man come out of the room where Leiko was suffering.

Hatori sighed. "It's… what she wanted, Kyo."

Kyo shook his head, ferevently. "No, no, NO! It is _not_ what she wants! SHE WANTS TO GET BETTER!" he barked, an accusatory finger jabbed in Hatori's direction. "MAKE HER BETTER!"

Hatori frowned, a little agitated with both the boy and himself. He didn't know _how_ to make her well! "Excuse me," he mumbled, trying to leave before he yelled at Kyo.

But Kyo wouldn't hear of it. He jumped in front of the Hatori. Although small, Kyo seemed menacing in front of the six foot tall twenty-one year. "MAKE HER BETTER!" he yelled. "She's suffering! Can't you hear her? I heard! She could be really sick or dying or…or… She was up all night and day, shaking, a-a-and I don't know how to m-make her better, but that's not my job! It's _yours_! _You're_ a doctor!" His voice cracked with every jab.

Hatori's eyes widened and he took a step away from the ten year old to keep himself from hitting Kyo. "I. Am. A. Medical. Student! _Not. A. Doctor!_" he spat. "I don't know _what_ to do! I have no clue what she has or why she has it or why it's so intense, she transforms every few minutes! I don't know why she's shaking and can't speak half the time or why she's always tired or why she's never hungry! She could have a million different cases and diseases, but then again, so could the average person. It's extremely infuriating!" Hatori took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

Kyo suddenly had tears in his eyes, which he desperately tried to hide. "I just…" he covered his face. "D-D-Don't let Foxtrot d-die…p-please…"

Hatori blinked and crouched down to Kyo's level to look him, solemnly in the eye. Kyo gradually revealed his face again. Hatori shook his head. "I would _never_ let _anyone_ die…especially Leiko. She is _not_ going to die." It sounded more like a promise to himself than to Kyo.

The little boy sniffled and nodded. "Okay."

Hatori gentle nudged him aside and walked, quickly over to Leiko's door when he suddenly heard a soft explosion. She had transformed again. Akito rushed to the door, but Hatori held him back. "Don't. She specifically kicked me out _because_ she wanted to be alone."

Akito glared at him. "I don't care _what_ she told you! I can't have her hogging up my playroom if she isn't sick. Take her home."

"Do you mean back to the campus?" Hatori asked, trying not to get Akito any angrier. And to think the little kid had managed to look genuinely concerned for Leiko no less than fifteen minutes ago.

Akito rolled his eyes, resting his hand on the door. "Yes, the campus, does she live somewhere else?" he snapped, hurling it open and trudging inside. A maid rushed in and wrapped up Leiko in a white sheet. Akito narrowed his eyes. "Are you feeling better…or are you going to transform and make a scene again?"

"Akito!" a voice barked, disapprovingly.

Akito whirled around to see Shigure come in. Leiko clutched the blanket even tighter to her chest, cocooning herself. Shigure brushed past Hatori and the two briefly exchanged unreadable looks. The room suddenly had an undertone of hostility. Shigure shook his head at the little boy. "Stop this. Let Leiko get her things together and go play with Yuki or something."

"B-B-But Shigure!" Akito pleaded.

"What?" Shigure asked, eyeing the boy. "Why are you upset? This is your fault anyway."

Akito frowned. "It is _not_ my fault."

"Yeah it is," he retorted. "You were yelling at Leiko for wanting to go to America!"

Leiko gasped. "Shigure!" She hadn't told anyone else besides Akito and Kazuma that she wanted to go yet.

He tossed her a glare. "Yeah, I know things, I hear things, thanks for telling me about this crucial decision!" he snapped, dryly. "Maybe you deserved to get sick, that way _something_ will snap some sense into you!"

Leiko was too weak to yell, but she was still a little steamed at his comment. She wearily tried to stand up. Hatori raced over to help her, but she waved him off. "What do you mean by that?" she hissed at Shigure. "Is wanting a good education and good cultural experience in a powerful place such as America so bad?"

"Why can't you get all that educational and cultural crap here? With _me_?" Shigure added, a bit of hurt masking his last point.

Leiko started breathing hard again and shook her head, stubbornly. "I…I…I'm _going_ and…th-that's…f…final!" she managed to wheeze out before collapsing. Hatori quickly caught her and the two boys stared at each other from across the room, not unkindly, but more confused by the situation.

Akito looked frantically from Hatori to Shigure. "W-What? What's going on?" he asked, suspiciously.

Shigure took a deep breath and smiled at Akito. "We're just worried about what to do with sicko over there."

"How sensitive, Shigure," Hatori remarked, dryly.

"But please, go play with Yuki and have fun, Akito, mmkay?" Shigure said, sweetly to the worried child.

Akito blinked, intently. "I…" he paused and eyed Shigure curiously, before reluctantly saying, "Well…okay…" and leaving.

Hatori slowly stood, trying not to drop Leiko. The two young men glared at each other, but Hatori gave in and walked over to Shigure, offering him Leiko. "Would you like to take her home, Shigure? She is…yours, I guess."

Shigure instantly brightened and scooped her out of Hatori's arms. "Thanks, Hari, see you later!"

Hatori blinked, left in the dust. "C-Careful! If she transforms, be careful not drop her, okay?"

Shigure stumbled under the weight while walking out towards the road where Leiko's car was parked. "Yeah, sure thing, Hari, I'll see you later!"

Hatori stared longingly after Leiko as Shigure gently pushed her into the backseat. He was always a little rough with her since she had constantly beaten him up when they were children. He considered it "payback". Although, perhaps being rough with an unconscious and unstable "sort of" member of the Zodiac wasn't the best of ideas…

"Hatori?"

He turned around to see Akito standing behind him, no fear in his eyes. In fact, it seemed almost to be mischievous and yet honest at the same time. "May I speak with you?"

Hatori blinked and nodded. They walked into Akito's "playroom" and Akito carefully closed the sliding door. He started talking and didn't beat around the bush. He was never one to do so anyways. "Do you think I should let Leiko go?"

Hatori took a deep breath. "I…well, I'm not sure, myself. I don't think she should go alone, because of her unstable health conditions. Someone like me or Shigure or Ayame should go with her."

Akito nodded, encouragingly. It was obvious the little kid knew that he had responsibilities, but didn't want to deal with them, so he had Hatori deal with most of them and classified it as "advising". "I agree," he said, quickly. "B-But… I don't want her with Shigure."

Hatori furrowed his brow at this remark. "Why is that?"

Akito stared stubbornly at the floor. "He's obviously in love with her and her with him… I don't want anything to…" he mumbled, trailing off. He shook his head. "I just don't want them alone and together for a year, if you catch my drift," he chuckled, eyeing Hatori darkly. "She'd be better off in America with you."

"Why is that?" Hatori asked, his voice catching a bit.

Akito laughed, wickedly. "Because she _hates_ you!"

Hatori sighed. "I see…"

Akito eased out of the laughter. "Would you be…_willing_ to go?"

Hatori blinked. "Of course, I mean, she'd probably need my medical and professional help, right?"

Akito yawned and nodded. "Sure, fine."

"Huh?"

Akito smiled at Hatori. "You get to be the lucky soul who spends a whole year in America with Leiko," he giggled. "Sounds _fun_, huh?"

Hatori took a breath. "And…you're sure Leiko…_hates_ me?"

Akito crossed his arms. "Yeah, she _told_ me. Hates you with all her heart."

Hatori sighed, completely at a loss for a reason why she would hate him. "Doesn't matter, I guess. I'll go to America with her."

"Thank you," Akito brushed him off, as if the topic was now completely unimportant. "Just make sure she doesn't die and if she transforms in front of anyone, you know how to take care of that."

"Of course."

"Great. I think the trip's in the spring and ends the following year. Have fun."

*Leiko Sohma, Age 21, Spring of America Trip*

She hadn't been completely sure why Akito had suddenly changed his mind, but now she didn't care. She was waiting in the airport for the person Akito was sending to go with her. It was probably one of the main house maids or something. The person was supposed to be traveling with Leiko for the sole purpose of taking care of her and as long as they didn't get in her way of enjoying America and her momentary freedom, she didn't give a damn whether they were there or not. The maids were pretty well-versed at keeping quiet and staying out of people's business.

Leiko toyed with her ticket and tapped her foot impatiently. "Where the hell is his guy? Or girl," she added, grumbling to herself. "Honestly, the plane's about to leave!"

The apartment in America sounded amazing over the internet! It had two bedrooms, a bathroom and full kitchen, plus a small closet near the door. It apparently overlooked a decent part of New York, a few streets down from Broadway. Leiko already had a list of all the plays she was going to see, the food she was going to eat, and the buildings she'd visit. On the weekends, she'd take a train down to Washington D.C. and see the statues and memorials. Perhaps during break, she'd take a road trip with her American buddies to Los Angeles and meet celebrities and drink shots at a Vegas casino!

She had so many plans. They were all written down in her planner. She had been saving up for this trip and all the luxuries that went alone with it for years and she was finally going!

That is, if this escort was willing to show up on time!

"That does it," she growled, digging through her bag for her cell phone. Suddenly she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She sighed, relieved, and spun around, only to have relaxed expression wiped clean off her face. It was replaced with cold shock.

He smiled at her. "Ready to go? The plane's boarding and we've got a long flight ahead of us."

"H-Hatori? You're coming? Y-You're the escort?"

"I guess you could call me that."

"FLIGHT F-89 TO STEWARD INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT IN NEW YORK CITY NOW BOARDING!" the announcer's voice echoed through the gate.

Hatori took Leiko's hand and dragged the dazed girl onto the plane. Leiko couldn't believe it. Was Akito just _trying_ to kill her? Spending a whole year with Hatori? Hatori hated her. He was merely being polite and she knew that this was pissing him off too. She just knew that it was going to be the worst year of her life…

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I hate painters. Anyone else really hate painters? Okay, not painters in the general sense, more specifically this one painter who my parents hired to paint our house and I was told my room would be painted around Wednesday or Thursday, so that gave me plenty of time to clean out my room. But NOOOOO this idiot had to go and mess up my schedule and paint it tomorrow! *sighs* Soooo...anyways, on to my story! **

**What did you guys think about it? I'm sure this was a big one for you all. I know some people have been messaging me with things like "Who's the dad? Who's the dad?" The guessing game is ON! :D It's only going to get more confusing! (LOL I'm just kidding, in a few chapters, it'll be so obvious, it'll practically smack you in the face XD) **

**Oh by the way, my editor/best friend ImaginativeWitch told me that I should probably explain why I've been referring to Akito as a boy. For those who haven't read the whole manga, first of all, shame on you, and second, here comes a spoiler alert! AKITO IS A GIRL. I know. Shocking. Anyways, the point of me not stating that clearly is a) its confusing as hell to try to write that, and b) Leiko is one of the members who DON'T know that Akito is a girl. **

**Mmkay, that's all I wanted to say! Lucky you, huh? You got a fun filled chapter, a rant on painters from me, which was probably entirely unnecessary, and more clues as to who Rokuro's father is! Woohoo! Oh damn, it's one in the morning...I'm just gonna, you know, go pass out now. Peace! 3**

**~KitKoko  
**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Akito stared at Leiko for a half-hour straight without saying a word. Leiko was surprised at his patience. She'd expected him to lash out or scold her by now. Instead, it was just a show-down to see who would talk first. He was obviously fuming, but his cool complexion did well to hide it. He absentmindedly started drumming his fingers on the arm-rests of his chair. The way he sat at the front of the room, he looked like a lazy king or feudal lord.

"Rokuro…Miki…Sohma," he said, slowly. His voice shattered the silence and Leiko drew a quick, surprised breath. Akito stood up and chuckled. "Despite the terrible western tradition of middle names, it's really…lovely, Leiko."

She didn't dare speak. She knew where he was going with this charade. When he had asked for her to stay with him a year ago when she first came back, Leiko had told him she would under the condition that she could live on her own. She also made a deal that he lock up Rin in the Cat's Room first chance he got. Surprisingly, Akito was going to go through with it.

Leiko didn't regret it, though. No matter how hard she tried to reason out her hatred for Rin, how hard she tried to tell herself that she was grown up now and had to be mature, she would always despise her half sister.

But this meeting wasn't about Rin. It was about someone Leiko loved so much she would never let him meet Akito. _Rokuro…_

Akito took a step towards her. "Why don't you say something?" he purred. "Perhaps you're simply waiting for me to throw a tantrum? Not at all, I simply would like to know who the father is."

Leiko narrowed her eyes and finally spoke up. "Why?"

Akito laughed. "So Hatori can erase his memories, of course."

Leiko suddenly jumped up to her feet. "It's someone who you'd never do that to, Akito," she snapped. "That's all I can say."

Suddenly, without being dismissed, she left in a huff, leaving Akito to silently brood. He wasn't upset though. Not yet. It was too soon. He simply walked back over to his chair, yawned, and settled down. "I wonder what has Leiko driven to keep such secrets from _God_."

* * *

Rokuro burst through the door. "Wow! Who knew cultural festivals were so much fun?" he exclaimed, skipping around the house.

Shigure laughed and rushed over to the little boy. He scooped him up, theatrically. "Presenting the all-powerful Peter 'Rokuro' Pan!" he joked.

Kyo rolled his eyes as he and Tohru walked inside. "It wasn't _that_ good, Rokuro, really. Class 3-A never puts on a good play…or a good _anything_…"

"No, no, Uncle Kyo!" Rokuro insisted, still in Shigure's arms. "It was amazing! So was your play! That was the weirdest play I've ever seen, though. What was it called again?"

Tohru smiled at him. "Sorta Cinderella."

Rokuro nodded. "Yep, yep! Oh, and _you_ were especially beautiful, Aunt Tohru!"

She blushed. "Oh I wouldn't say that, exactly…" Suddenly she blushed deeper and gasped. "A-A-A-A-_Aunt_ Tohru!"

Kyo smiled sweetly at her. "Seems like Rokuro's deemed you part of his family."

Rokuro jumped out of Shigure's arms. "Yeah, I-" Suddenly he stumbled forward. "Whoa…"

"What? Whiplash?" Kyo asked, smiling at him. "Well, that's what happens when you jump around so much!"

Rokuro grasped the hem of Tohru's skirt, gently, to balance himself. She blinked. "Are you alright, Rokuro?"

He paused and took a few deep breaths before grinning up at her. "Yeah, I'm fine!"

Kyo yawned. "Man, I'm beat!"

Rokuro nodded, mimicking Kyo's actions. "Yeah, me too."

Kyo tossed him a skeptical look. "You're beat? Really? Mr. Bundle-Of-Energy?"

Rokuro giggled. "Sure, even superheroes like me get tired!"

"Hate to break it ya, kid, but you're not really a sup-" Kyo was cut off by Shigure shoving him over.

"Silly, Stupid Kyo!" he said, quickly to Rokuro. "Don't listen to him, he's just a dummy."

"Wha-? No I'm not!" Kyo sighed and looked down at Rokuro. Unconsciously, he smiled warmly at the little boy. "You're right. You are a superhero. The best kind ever."

Rokuro beamed. "Sure am! I've got awesome powers too!" He started running around in circles. "I can fly and I have super speed and I can shoot lasers out of my eyes and-!"

Tohru chuckled. "Well, I have to go clean up and get ready for dinner."

Shigure yawned, starting to leave too. "Looks like you're babysitting again, Kyo."

"B-But I was going to change and head over to the dojo!" Kyo argued.

Shigure shrugged. "Leiko said she'd be here in ten minutes to pick him up," he lowered his voice so Rokuro couldn't hear him. "Just…let him run around 'til he's dead tired. That'll make it easier for Leiko when she has to put him in bed."

Kyo sighed. "Well, alright."

Shigure grinned and his voice rose again. "I'm going to leave you with the big and scary Uncle Kyo, okay Rokuro?"

Rokuo stopped running around, dizzy again, and breathed out in a huff, "Okay."

Shigure chuckled. "Good luck, Kyo-Kyo!"

Kyo groaned at the annoying nickname. "Ugh, thanks."

As soon as Shigure was gone, Rokuro staggered into the living room. Kyo trailed after him. "Hey, where are you going?"

Rokuro collapsed onto the couch, suddenly breathing hard. "I'm just…really worn out…" he said in between breaths. He closed his eyes. "Can I…go to sleep?"

Kyo blinked, a little concerned. "Uh, sure thing, you want a blanket or something."

Rokuro took a long time to answer. "N-No…thanks…" he breathed. "I-I…I'm fine…"

Kyo nodded, but carefully walked over. He bent down and gave the kid a look, while putting his hand on the boy's forehead. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?

Rokuro didn't answer him. He was pale and breaking a sweat. Suddenly, _Poof!_

Kyo gawked. He was staring down at a small, prickly hedgehog curled up on the couch, hiding under Rokuro's clothes. Kyo blinked in disbelief. "Y-You're…i-in the Zodiac?"

* * *

Leiko barged through the door, shoving Shigure out of the way. "How is he? Where is he? All you said was that he's sick, but is he still-?"

Suddenly, Hatori came into the hallway. He looked angry. "Human? No, you _son_ is not," he said, coolly.

Leiko swallowed nervously. "So, he transformed?" she whispered, changing the underlying topic.

Hatori stared her down before finally answering her. "Yes, he's changed into a hedgehog."

Leiko nodded, slowly. She cleared her throat. "May I please see him-?"

"He has the same symptoms that you once had, plus he resembles you," Hatori interrupted her. "That's why I knew he was your son," he paused. "I didn't know you had a child, Leiko." The harsh way he had said it made Leiko step back.

"I…Well, I do," she narrowed her eyes as her maternal instincts began to kick in. "And he's sick, _doctor_, so move the hell out before he dies!"

Hatori narrowed his eyes back at her, as if their conversation was a challenge. "He's fine, Leiko, just resting. He won't die."

Leiko blinked. "I…" she moved her eyes towards Kyo who was coming into the hallway. "How long has Rokuro been sick?" she snapped.

Surprised at her hostility, Kyo looked away from her. "I-I called you as soon as he transformed! He didn't seem sick up until then, honestly!"

Leiko realized she'd scared him and sighed. She gave him a weak, pained smile. "I'm sorry for yelling. Thank you, Kyo."

Kyo nodded, but lingered in the hallway. "Uh, will Rokuro be alright?"

Hatori was still glaring at Leiko, but he answered, "Yeah, he'll be fine."

Leiko turned towards him. "Have you figured out how to treat him? You never knew how to treat me…"

Hatori nodded, as if it was obvious. "I have been a certified doctor for seven years, Leiko, and if you remember, that was my first goal as a professional. To cure you."

Leiko's eyes softened. "Yes…yes, I know Hatori."

There was an awkward silence in which Kyo managed to escape. Hatori nodded, his cold and distant exterior back on. "Glad we got to catch up. Hope Rokuro feels better. If you need anything, you know how to find me."

Leiko nodded, paused for a moment, and debated whether or not to go after him as he walked away. She wanted to set him straight. Suddenly, she heard Rokuro's groan of pain from the other room. _Hatori's not worth it this time…_ she thought and raced in to help her son. It wasn't the first time this had happened to him. She had learned how to cope.

* * *

*Leiko Sohma, Age 21, American Apartment*

Leiko was curled up on the couch, willing herself not to give into weakness and turn. _Don't…Don't…Don't…_ she struggled, knowing that if she relaxed and gave into sleep, her weak state would transform her.

She heard a loud sigh come from the doorway beside her. "I thought I told you to relax. If you transform, I won't care. I'll just put you back in your bed to rest."

She opened her eyes and glared up at Hatori. "Shut up," she hissed. "I'm fine with being human."

"You can't fight it," he said, very matter-of-factly. "You'll give in eventually, and when you do, I'll be here to take care of-"

"NO!" she screamed, digging her nails into her skin. Hatori blinked, surprised, and stepped back, letting her scream. "STOP PRETENDING TO CARE! I don't want your _stupid_, _stuck up_, and oh so _professional_ pity!"

Her words lingered in the silence as Hatori stood there, stunned. He didn't say a word. He wanted her to calm down. There was a long pause.

_Poof!_

Suddenly, Leiko transformed and was sobbing glistening fox tears into the cushions. Hatori hesitated to touch her. She managed to get out a few words. "Y-You don't even want to be here…"

Hatori waited for her sobs to die down before clearing his throat. "You…you don't think I want to be here?"

Leiko sniffled, burying her small nose into the couch, muffling her voice. "No…" she sounded better. Hatori guessed that the crying had cleansed her a bit. "You're only here because Akito wanted you to be. I know you hate it, Hatori. I…I know you hate _me_. You're just too polite to say so."

Hatori furrowed his brow and shook his head. "No, Lei-"

"Just put me in my room and leave me alone," she growled.

"But Leiko-!"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I WANT TO _SLEEP_!" she shouted, shuddering with fresh tears. "Please just…let me sleep…_please_, Hatori."

He closed his mouth and nodded. He carefully scooped her up and walked into her room. He gently set her on her pillow and covered her up with a blanket. He started to walk out, but he lingered in the doorway like he wanted to say something.

Instead, he simply sighed and walked out, closing the door behind him. He let Leiko sleep until her first class at noon for which she felt fine. He decided that she'd survive the afternoon, so he went out on the town to sightsee.

Leiko wasn't fine. Health-wise, sure, but she was bored with class and hungry with no appetite. She hated it all. America was supposed to be freedom, but all it was to her now was being babysat and being homesick.

She hated Hatori. She hated the way he'd watch her like she was about to jump out a window if he looked away. She hated how he'd call Akito every night with a report. She hated how nice he was to her. But she also hated how Shigure never called her as constantly as Hatori called Akito. Wasn't Shigure worried about Leiko too?

It was around two that she skipped her English Language class to go back to the apartment to sleep. She dropped her bag by the door and stretched with a loud yawn. Carefully, she called out for Hatori, even though she knew he wasn't there. He'd told her he was going out, but wouldn't be back until she was supposed to be done with school, so there was no answer. Leiko sighed and walked over to the kitchen. She grasped the edge of the small counter space and bent her head down to take a breather. After a moment, she clicked on the water and the sound soothed her. She waited a few minutes before turning it off and walking over to the front door. She listened for anyone coming and as soon as she was sure she would be alone for awhile, she fell against the wooden door and collapsed into tears.

She didn't want to be in America anymore. It was pointless. It was torture having to stay with Hatori. It was torture being so vulnerable. She was practically putty in his hands and it disgusted her. Whenever she had been with Shigure, she had honestly believed that she would never fall for Hatori again, even when she got sick and Akito would call for Hatori. Whenever that happened, Shigure would always swoop in to save the day and Leiko wouldn't even be conscious. She'd simply wake up in Shigure's arms back in the comfort of her home.

Now Hatori was the only one she had and she just wanted to hit her head against the wall and die. She fell onto the floor of the kitchen, sobbing, and felt idiotically weak. _Poof!_

* * *

She woke up in her bed and could see that it was dark outside. She was tucked into bed, completely naked underneath from her transformation. Her cheeks were sticky from the tears and makeup. She was on her side, her face in her pillow. She slowly rolled over, not surprised at all to see Hatori lingering in the doorway. She didn't want to look at him. She opened her mouth to tell him to leave when he cut her off.

"You were wrong."

She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, not answering him. She leaned her head back further into the pillow and pretended to be sleeping. She knew that he wasn't dumb enough to believe her act. There was a short pause.

"You were wrong," Hatori repeated. "About…me not wanting to be here," he shifted his position and leaned against the doorframe. "I do like being here. I like being here with you, Leiko. I like helping you. It's my number one priority to cure you, because your condition…fascinates me, I guess." He paused to take a deep breath. "I don't hate you, Leiko," he said, quietly. He started stepping towards the bed, the light from the hallway making him look like a graceful silhouette. He paused at the foot of her bed. "I could never hate you. It's the contrary…actually…I…I love you, Leiko."

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! I don't know about you guys, but this is probably one of my favorite chapters :3 I hope you guys liked it too! I would really love to hear your opinions! :D Leave me a review! Once I get it edited, I should be posting my Ouran story soon! So all you Ouran fans, keep a lookout for that! Stay tuned for chapter 21!**

**~Kit Koko**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

*Leiko Sohma, Main House, Present Day*

"Miss Leiko!"

Leiko looked up from her coffee to see Tohru running over. The young girl took a few winded breaths and smiled. "How's Rokuro?"

Leiko smiled back, weakly. "I don't know..." she muttered, looking towards the main house. "Hatori won't speak to me."

Tohru blinked. "Why not? Shouldn't you be kept updated on Rokuro's health?"

Leiko sighed and slowly shook her head. "I _trust_ Hatori…"

There was a long silence. Tohru slowly sat down next to Leiko. They were on a bench that sat in the middle of one of the stone gardens Sohma House had. "I'm sorry, Miss Leiko-"

"Please, don't be so formal. It's just Leiko, no 'Miss', got it?" Leiko said with a wink.

Tohru nodded. "_Leiko_…I'm sorry, but…are you all right?"

Leiko took a deep breath. "I'm not sure, Miss Honda."

"Um, you can call me Tohru. If you want."

"Tohru, then," Leiko paused and gave the girl a smile. "What a pretty name, Tohru."

She smiled back. "Thank you." There was another pause. Tohru bit her lip, descrambling her thoughts in attempts to speak. "I…I feel terrible for intruding on your business, Miss—I-I mean, _Leiko_, but…"

Leiko gave a low and hollow chuckle. "You're wondering about why Hatori won't speak to me, I assume?"

Tohru blushed and nodded. "W-Was that too forward of me to ask?"

Leiko suddenly laughed, cordially. "Hey, I said it, not you," but then she smiled. "The answer is rather complex…in a… rather simple way, really."

Tohru chuckled, nervously. "How confusing."

Leiko shrugged. "I would, if to put it in as few words as possible, assume that Hatori is…angry with me. About Rokuro's presence."

Tohru blinked. "I don't understand."

Leiko smiled. "You see? Its complex now, but once I explain it, it'll all be really … simple."

"_Will_ you explain it?"

Leiko shrugged and stared back down at her coffee. "I would say yes…if it was only to _you_."

Tohru coughed in surprise. "W-What? Why me in particular? I-I-I don't understa-!"

"I hear you know about Kureno's curse."

There was a short pause. Tohru sat back, stunned, and tried to hide her face as she stared down at her feet, silent.

Leiko shook her head. "Don't worry, I know he's free. I was there when he broke it, actually. It was so weird. It was like he'd been shot, but it didn't hurt. Just stunned him. Like someone told him something he'd long forgotten and the act of remembering made him light up in excitement and curiosity.

"Then he looked over at me and his jaw fell open when he realized what was wrong. I guess I was standing there in shock too because he ran away from me after saying only three strained words. 'Don't tell anyone.'" Leiko paused. "If you could keep Kureno's secret," she chuckled. "If you can keep this entire _family's_ curse a secret…I doubt it would be hard to trust you with mine," she sighed. "It'll probably be well-known soon anyways…"

Tohru looked at her, confused. "I don't understand. A secret? I-I'll never tell another person's secret! Cross my heart and hope to die!"

Leiko smiled and touched Tohru's arm, gently and warmly. "I know you won't Tohru," she whispered. After a beat, she nodded, slowly. "I think you are _very_ good for Kyo…"

"Kyo?" Tohru echoed, lost.

Leiko looked down at her hands, sadly. "It's a little scary when I think about…about how _useless_ I now am to him," she chuckled. "Although, he seemed a little jealous of Rokuro…at first, didn't he?"

Tohru grinned. "Kyo loves Rokuro. He acts like he's annoyed with him, but they can't leave each other alone! I think they're really great friends now."

Leiko nodded. "That's because…they _were_ great friend. The Cat and the Hedgehog."

Tohru's eyes glittered in fascination. "The Hedgehog?"

"Yes. Like the Cat and the Fox, the hedgehog is an outcast. He was a bundle of energy and yearned for the approval of all animals. He feared God and was too meek to ever meet his creator. He was a friendly fellow and loved to learn.

"He became great friends with the Cat after the Hedgehog was bullied by the Rat for his prickles. The Rat would laugh and say that the Hedgehog would never be loved or even invited to the feast, which he wasn't. God didn't know him that well because the Hedgehog was too afraid to meet him.

"The Cat was kind to him, though. The Cat told the Hedgehog that he was a wonderful, beautiful creature. He told him to not be afraid of God and to attend the feast anyways. The Hedgehog refused because he was too cowardly.

"But he stayed with the Cat for years after until they both died."

Tohru took a deep breath. "What a wonderful and…horrible story."

Leiko smiled, weakly. "The moment I found out that Rokuro had a curse, I did all the research I could. The story of the Hedgehog is only associated with the Cat. He met the Fox once, but only once. The Fox was too cunning and the Hedgehog feared the Fox too. Ironic that I'm the mother of the Hedgehog, huh?"

Torhu shook her head. "No, Rokuro doesn't fear you, Leiko! He loves you!"

"Well, of course he does, I'm his mother. No matter whether your mother is a horrible monster like mine or a shining angel like I'm sure yours was, a child will always love her and yearn for her love and acceptance in return," Leiko pointed out. "My own mother wanted to kill me. She killed herself in order to get away from me, but I never stopped loving her. I cried for months after her death and people called me crazy."

There was a pause. Tohru quietly responded, "You weren't crazy. She was…your mom…and…"

Leiko blinked. She moved her head and looked at Tohru with a maternal concern. She smiled, warmly. "We can understand each other. I feel worse for you, because you have more reason to miss your mother. You share so many wonderful and loving memories, don't you?"

Tohru nodded, silently.

Leiko put her arm around the girl. "I'm glad you found this family. I'm glad I found them too. They are dark and can be utterly cruel and _so_ secretive, but once you are on the inside… you belong!"

There was another pause.

Tohru looked up at Leiko with a small smile. "Well…" she said, standing up. "What will you do now?"

Leiko laughed and jumped up. "Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

Tohru blinked. "Um, okay, sure!"

Leiko smiled. So, are you still curious?"

"About what?"

"You tell me."

Tohru paused. "Why…why is Hatori angry with you?" she asked when they were well enough away from the main house.

Leiko smiled at the sky, sadly. She took a deep breath. "Because…we were in love."

Tohru took a quick breath. "O-Oh! I… I didn't know…"

Leiko shook her head. "No one did. It was a secret. 'What happens in America stays in America' kind of thing," she sighed, nostalgically. "God, it was _perfect_."

Tohru smiled, shyly at her. "You sound happy…like you miss it."

Leiko nodded. "I do. It was only a year we spent in America, but when you're away from Sohma House?" she chuckled, hollowly. "That's _forever_. A year without the curse, a year without those gossiping maids, and a year without Akito. It was pure bliss. I never wanted to leave."

Tohru nodded, pretending like she understood. Softly, she asked, "When was this? How old were you two?"

"Junior year of college. We were both twenty one," she giggled. "The Golden Age to be, they say in America. You can club, drive, vote, and – most importantly –drink! Legally, that is," she added with a wink.

Tohru chuckled. "Of course."

Leiko smiled. "No one ever questioned why we'd never let anyone hug us or why I missed so much school. It was because of my constant illnesses. No one ever asked why Hatori could embrace me, but I wouldn't even shake my guy-friends' hands, or why Hatori would kiss me, but wouldn't even talk to the girls that had such obvious and desperate crushes on him. They all simply assumed that we were very exclusive, which is true, I guess. But what I loved about that one year was very simple.

"Falling in love with Hatori was like falling in love with my best friend…" She paused and smiled at Torhu. "And isn't that the best kind of love?"

* * *

*Leiko Sohma, Age 21, America*

"So, I basically just told her that it wasn't all that special if you could find a McDonalds in Tokyo since you could also find one on that island from the American show Lost," the girl joked.

The room erupted into laughter. "So, should we be worried about a Ronald McDonald dictatorship?" a boy drawled, grinning.

"As long as that Wendy's chick is by his side!" another girl laughed.

"Nah, she's totally Ronald McDonald's bitch," the boy teased.

Leiko chuckled. "Is this really what you guys debate about?" she asked in English.

The boy, whose name was Jackson, leaned forward and grinned at her, flirtatiously, "You bet that pretty little face of yours we do."

Leiko giggled and blushed, a little delayed since it always took her a moment to understand him.

There were two other girls there, one of which was also Japanese, Yuri. The other one was named Meghan and she was from Germany. They were all housed in the international building. Jackson was the Dorm Advisor (D.A.) and was from Texas, so he spoke in a classic American drawl. He was also constantly hitting on Leiko when she wasn't with Hatori, which was a rare opportunity.

Meghan cackled. "Jackson, leave the poor liebchen alone!"

Yuri gave Leiko a soft smile. "Where did Hatori go?" she asked, quietly in Japanese.

Leiko shrugged.

"Oh that's not fair!" Jackson exclaimed. "English, _please_!"

Leiko chuckled, switching back to Jackson's native tongue. "Sorry. Yuri simply asked why you two are so obsessed with this McDonalds," she lied, smoothly.

Meghan's eyes sparkled with mischief. "But I heard her mention the name _Hatori_ not _McDonalds_!"

Yuri blinked. "B-But you don't speak Japanese!"

"Don't matter. A name doesn't change like words do in a language, so…" she giggled. "What is the scoop?"

Leiko shook her head. "There is no the 'scoop', she said, plainly, her English starting to falter. It usually did when she was nervous about something. "I have hunger. I will return shortly, uh…excuse me."

She scampered into the snack area of the lounge and smiled at the vending machine. The snack Moon Pies had quickly become her favorite American food. She slipped in her American dollar and punched in the sequence. It fell down and she hungrily picked it out.

"That's awful for your health."

She looked up and grinned. "Hatori, right now, I really don't… what's the American phrase? Give a rat's donkey?"

"Ass," Hatori said, coughing with embarrassment. "The word you're looking for is… 'Ass'."

Leiko smirked. "Dirty mouth, Hatori," she teased.

He cracked a small smile and Leiko felt her cheeks get hotter. He was too cute when his composure softened. Hatori's smile faded as he handed her a small book. "Your English needs work."

She sighed and took the paperback. "English…For Dummies?" she tossed him a look. "What are you trying to say?"

He chuckled. "Just that your English isn't the best. I can help you with it if you like."

Leiko giggled. "How about after dinner?"

"All right," he paused, carefully watching her devour her Moon Pie. "So…is _that_ your dinner? Are we supposed to share or something?"

Leiko shook her head. "No way, this is 300 calories of shear bliss all for me!"

Hatori laughed. "Seriously, though, it should be dinner time about now."

She shrugged, still chewing. "So, go get yourself some dinner."

Hatori suddenly swiped half of her Moon Pie and popped it in his mouth.

Leiko gawked. "You jerk!" she laughed and switched to English. "You 'ass'!"

Hatori swallowed. "See, now _that_ was the correct usage of 'ass'."

Leiko stuck out her tongue before shoving the small remains of her mutilated cake snack into her mouth, triumphantly.

Hatori laughed. "You make it seem like I starve you!"

Leiko gave him a mischievous grin. "Shall I spread _that_ rumor around? Maybe I'll start getting free lunches!"

Hatori rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you're almost as bad as Shigure."

Leiko cringed at the name and Hatori blinked, realizing his mistake. Leiko stared down at her feet, guilt flooding over her. Shigure had tried to call her many times, but Leiko had stopped answering after she and Hatori started secretly dating in America. She'd never actually "broken up" with Shigure. She felt terrible…

Suddenly, Hatori took her hand softly in his, gave it a squeeze, and started pulling her back towards their international friends. He whispered to her, "Like you said earlier, we're in America, not Japan. So…forget Shigure."

Leiko leaned against him and heaved a deep sigh. "Okay…"

Hatori quickly let go of her hand when they reached the group. Yuri grinned. "Where were you all this time, Hatori?" she asked, cordially in English.

"I was finishing up something for American Economics class."

Meghan grinned. "Sounds like _fun_," she said, facetiously.

Hatori shrugged. "I guess.

Yuri winked at Leiko. Leiko gave her a strained look that said, "Shut up." Yuri laughed and the others looked over at the too. Hatori glanced at Leiko with a soft smile when she started laughing too.

Jackson shook his head, grinning. "I love you internationals, but I'm turning in. You guys should probably do the same soon. Later!" He stood up, grabbing his bag, and sauntered off, waving goodbye.

Meghan giggled. "I'm going to go get some dinner and maybe have me some good American sex!" she joked with a thick country accent and adding a wink to make Yuri blush. "See you three later!"

With that, she left and the three Japanese exchange students dropped their English for their own language so conversation wasn't so strained.

Yuri smiled, leaning in. "So, tell me, how did you ever get the housing committee to let you two live together?"

Leiko smiled, sheepishly. "I have a _ton_ of health problems and Hatori has always looked after me, so…"

"Our guardian made it very clear that it was paramount for me to be by her side at all times," Hatori stated, professionally.

Yuri's Cheshire smile teased them as she lowered her voice, "Did they know that you two are in love?"

Leiko blinked and blushed. She had never told anyone out loud and was embarrassed that someone had seen through the façade. "I-I-"

Hatori suddenly smiled, warmly. "No, they did not know."

* * *

*Leiko Sohma and Tohru Honda, Present*

"So, no one had a clue?" Tohru asked, quietly.

Leiko shrugged. "I'm sure Shigure knew. After all," she added, sadly. "He knew that it was happening."

"How?"

"I was an idiot and called him one night and he seemed to know exactly what was going on. He wanted me to come home. He tried to convince me that Hatori was putting on an act or something. This time, though, I didn't believe him. For as much as I love Shigure, he can sure be a pathetic jackass. But…he just wanted me back, I guess. He knew how I felt about Hatori and knew how vulnerable I would be in that sort of situation. Thinking about it, Shigure could've told Akito," Leiko stopped and smiled. "But that's why I love him. He's a great guy."

Tohru took a small, quick breath. "I assume that means he didn't tell?"

Leiko shook her head. "No, he didn't, but I'm sure he wanted to. The only issue was his relationship with me," her eyes sparkled. "It was a secret, remember? If Shigure tattled on Hatori, he'd also have to tattle on himself."

Torhu nodded. "And he wouldn't do that, right?"

Leiko laughed. "Not in a million years."

Tohru chuckled with her. "So, did your relationship with Hatori end in America like you said?"

Leiko laughed again, but a little more sadly this time and full of regret. "If we had continued going out as innocently like that, yes, I'm sure it would have been easy." She paused and took a deep breath. "But then things got…wonderfully complicated."

* * *

*Leiko Sohma, Age 21, America*

Leiko glared at Hatori as he paced the room. "Stop it," she snapped. "You're stressing me out."

Hatori took a deep breath. "_I'm_ stressing you out? You _deleted_ my _term paper_, Leiko!"

She threw up her hands. "Do you think I meant to do that? That I sat down at the computer and pressed the delete button while laughing manically or something?"

He sighed. "No, of course not, it's just," he groaned. "Why would you be on my computer anyways? You have your own!"

Admittedly, Leiko had been reading Hatori's emails to Akito while he was out. She had been worried about what he was saying. She didn't want to say that though. "My computer died, so I didn't think it'd hurt to use yours," she lied. "But then your paper came up, so I tried to save and exit, but the escape key didn't work and it d-deleted it."

That last part had been true, so Leiko wasn't completely lying. Still, she was half upset for losing his paper and half angry that he was blaming her. "Just call tech to get back!"

Hatori shook his head, grumbling as he walked to the phone. "I shouldn't have to call tech. My paper should be here and Leiko should stop snooping around other people's computers."

Leiko stuck out her tongue. She sat down at his desk to see if she could secretly open his Autosave file. She found something labeled . She didn't know what _troj_ meant, but _TERM_ probably meant _Term Paper_. She clicked on it.

And the computer screen went blank.

Leiko stared at. "No…no, no, no, NO!" she kept clicking the mouse and turning on the power button, but nothing was working. She began to descend into a panic attack.

Hatori came round after hanging up the phone and saw the distressed look on her face. "Now what? I guess it wasn't that bad-" Suddenly, he saw his computer. "L-L-L-Leiko! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I-I tried to get y-your paper b-back, but…it just shut off!"

Hatori covered his eyes with his hand and was silently seething as he back away, slowly. He jabbed a finger towards Leiko's bedroom door. "Leave."

"But I-!"

"Go!" he snapped.

Leiko felt tears coming on. She got up to leave, bumping shoulders with Hatori as she hastily passed him. She raced into her room, locked the door, and threw herself onto her bed, collapsing into tears.

It was around eight at night that she ventured outside into the kitchen. The computer looked as good as new and Hatori's paper was printed and neatly stacked next to it. Leiko took a deep breath and lingered in her doorway, staring at her hands.

"I'm not angry."

Leiko looked up to see Hatori in his own bedroom entrance. She shook her head. "Why'd you yell at me, then?"

He sighed and walked up to her. "Okay, I was a little mad, but not anymore."

Leiko sniffed. "Liar. You just don't want me to be upset."

"That's true," he gave her a soft smile. "Do you want me to be angry with you?"

Leiko nodded. "It'll make me feel better."

Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her. She was so surprised and pleased that she just stood there, stunned. He pulled back a bit in time for Leiko to laugh, "It appears that you are _furious_!"

Hatori gave a low chuckle and kissed her again. Leiko wrapped her arms around his neck, delighted that he was letting her get so close. Usually, even holding hands was a stretch. The two barely ever embraced each other because they'd grown believing this action was to be associated with transforming. With every kiss, they were fascinated with their neutral states.. Hatori wrapped his arms around Leiko and picked her up off the floor.

He couldn't hold her forever and they staggered back into her room. She fell onto the bed, pulling Hatori down with her. He didn't seem to mind and for one night they weren't afraid to be close. They weren't afraid of what people would say or think or how Akito would react. They weren't Sohmas. For one night, they were just humans.

* * *

**A/N: It's here! The infamous chapter! Or the famous chapter...lol depends how you see it, but yes! I hope you all liked it :) I'd really love feedback, like always! And I'd like to apologize to you all for making you wait so long for this chapter! I'd like to say I was busy, but I really wasn't. I was just having a bit of writer's block and I'm also working on two originals and my other fan fic for Ouran High School Host Club, _It's Just Business_. If you like Ouran, check it out :) Love you all! 3**

**~ Kit Koko  
**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Leiko clenched her fists at her sides as she walked away from the gawking Tohru Honda. She was so sick of this and she couldn't believe that she had told this girl, this _outsider_, everything. She tried to walk away looking as casual and nonchalant as possible, but it was all she could do to not slam her fist into a wall and scream.

The garden around her faded into a cobbled path that led up to the Main House. When Leiko was a little girl, she used to think that the garden was an escape from the castle, the way the cobbles and stones went wildly astray the closer you got to the flowers. The colors and smells of the garden always made her feel so free, but when she got back to the Main House, she could feel her walls up and closing in again. The pathway began to become more organized and straight, as if telling her that this was the right place to be.

But she never believed that message. She loved the wildness and freedom of the garden.

Leiko walked into Hatori's office, but he wasn't there. Rokuro was human now and asleep in a makeshift bed on the floor. She smiled warmly at him and bent down to softly stroke his hair. She remembered the odd phenomenal feel of his soft brown hair the first time he'd changed. He was only two, but Leiko had always knew since the first day she'd dared to hold him in front of other people at the terrifying thought of transforming in front of the nurses. To her surprise, he was normal, she was normal, and the normalcy overtook her with joy and tears. She remembered holding him close to her chest and smelling his hair. His skin was baby soft and his hair smelled like laundry. Nothing like animals. Nothing like the Zodiac or the Sohmas.

Simply human. Simple perfection.

But she had to have known it was all too good to be true. The day he got sick and transformed was heart-wrenching, but inevitable. Leiko remembered holding him in one hand—he was so small!—and trying to fumble with medicine in the other. She had hoped to God that he didn't have her auto-immune-disease, but the plague had been passed on to her only joy. She stroked her fingers through his hair again, letting out a nostalgic sigh.

She stood up again and casually paced the room. How in character of Hatori to keep his office so put together and neat. It seemed ironic that he was such a mess inside…

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a photograph on his bookshelf. The _only_ photograph. It was of a woman and it wasn't anyone Leiko knew. She thought for a moment that she recognized the girl's face from her past, but it was only a flickering recognition.

"Her name was Kana."

Leiko glanced behind her to see Hatori in the doorway. She looked back at the photo. "She's pretty," she remarked with her voice breathy and tinted with slight envy.

Hatori nodded, keeping his own voice very level and careful. "Yes…she is…"

Leiko took a deep breath, gently picking up the frame. "So, who is she?" she asked, casually.

"She was my medical intern for awhile.""

"Okay…so, why do you have her picture?" Leiko asked, surprising herself with how calm she sounded.

"Because…she was special to me."

Leiko shrugged, setting the frame back on the shelf. "So, you fell in love with her, I take it?"

Hatori lifted his chin, defensively, but answered, "Yes, I did."

Leiko nodded and folded her arms in toward her chest, catching one longing look at the picture, peering at the details. She hated how pretty this Kana was and how kind her eyes were. It made it hard to hate her. She suddenly remembered seeing Kana's file on Hatori's desk the day she left. "You took this intern the year I left?"

Hatori nodded as he carefully slid the door closed. He glanced over at Rokuro as he tiptoed over to Leiko, but her stature was too intimidating for him to stand too close.

Leiko could imagine these two storylines unfolding side by side. As she wandered the streets of Chicago, lost, pregnant, poor, and alone, Hatori was probably introducing himself to Kana. While Leiko struggled to find a home and job at eight months in, Hatori was flirting. As Leiko gave birth to his son, Hatori was kissing another woman. While Leiko was spending nights crying over Hatori and Shigure and Kyo and her family, Hatori was falling out of love with Leiko and into love with Kana. He probably never thought about her again.

It silently broke Leiko's heart. Silent to others, but loud—like glass smashing against a wall and echoing throughout a stadium—to her.

"W-What happened?" Leiko whispered, lightly touching the picture.

Hatori took a deep breath. "She left. It was my fault."

Leiko turned to face Hatori with a hard, stubborn look. "_What_ _happened_, Hatori?"

There was a long pause. The insipid ticking of his pendulum clock tried to fill the silence. "We wanted to…to get married, but…Akito didn't approve. He lashed out and by accident, my left eye was hurt. Kana blamed herself for everything and…the depression was too much for her. So…I had no choice, but to make her forget."

Leiko's hard eyes softened and her mouth fell open a bit. "You…you _erased_ her memory?"

"Only the memories of our relationship," he whispered.

"But…w-why?"

Suddenly, he sounded a little too business-y again. It was clear that he was trying to be mature and hide his emotions, like always. But that didn't seem mature to Leiko. Not anymore. It seemed rather childish, but she didn't say anything. He continued, "She was hurting. It was clear that she wanted to forget. Akito was kind enough to think up such a clever solution to end her pain and…it worked."

Leiko narrowed her eyes and sniffed. "Akito, huh?"

"Yes, Akito. Don't look so cross. Kana packed her things, finished her internship, and left. She was married a year or so ago."

Leiko sighed, sadly. She _was_ sad for Hatori. In that split second, the tragedy was understandable and Leiko could relate, but only on a twisted note. Leiko loved Hatori, but he's forgotten her and fell in love with Kana. Hatori loved Kana, but she'd forgotten him and fell in love with someone else. "If only you could erase your own memories, huh?"

Hatori shook his head. "Actually…I'm proud of my memories, good or bad. They are a part of who I am. Surprisingly, all it took were the kind words of a young sixteen year old outsider to convince me of this…"

Leiko smiled, warmly at the thought. "Miss Honda, whether she knows it or not, has an innate way with words, doesn't she?"

"Especially with the Zodiac," Hatori remarked.

Leiko chuckled, ironically. "And company," she motioned to herself and Rokuro.

Hatori nodded, solemnly.

Leiko sighed. "What happened to you? You were never this grim and…cold…" she paused and whispered, "_To me, _at least."

Hatori pressed his lips together in a hard line. "Yes, well, times change and cheeky young med students have to grow up."

Leiko narrowed her eyes. "Do you remember awhile ago when I asked you to prove to me that you _aren't_ snow?"

Hatori cleared his throat, the loud noise unnerving Leiko a bit. "Something I've often contemplated and wondered whether or not it's really worth it to prove something like that to _you_."

"Why did you fall in love with _her_?" Leiko blurtred out, trying not to cry. "Why didn't you think of me? Did you _ever _think of me? Why didn't you remind yourself that you loved me and that our love was special and would last and was true-?"

"Because that'd be a lie!" Hatori spat.

There was a long pause where Leiok was taken aback by his words. She stood there in shock for awhile before finally quietly stepping back. "What?" she breathed.

"Our love _wasn't_ true and _didn't_ last because you slept with _Shigure_ and then left me!" Hatori yelled at her. "Before you get angry with me for something innocent and pure that I did, I'd advise you to take another look at your own priorites!"

Leiko stared, dumbstruck as he left the room. She could feel tears welling up inside her and she gasped to keep herself from breaking down. She looked down at her shaking hands. Suddenly, she whirled her head around to see Rokuro awake, staring at her, scared and worried. She licked her dry lips, nervously, and forved a weak smile as she made her way over to him. She crouched down onto her knees and rested a hand on his shoulder. "M-Morning sleepyhead," she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

He shifted his position and, after a bit of hesitation, he yawned, like he hadn't seen anything. His movements were still lethargic from his condition. "I'm…tired," he mumbled. "And cold."

Leiko then noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes from his transformation. She sighed, disappointed that no one had thought to dress the poor boy and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders. "You want me to go get Hatori and ask if you can go home?" she asked, begrudgingly. She really didn't want to have to go talk to him again after that blowout.

"N-No!" Rokuro shouted.

Leiko smiled, half relieved and half confused. "But you can take a warm bath and drink hot chocolate and watch cartoons while tucked in bed. It will be relaxing!"

"N-No, I mean…don't go to Uncle Hatori."

Leiko blinked. "Why not?"

"Because he was yelling at you a-and…he _scares_ me when he yells," Rokuro whispered.

Leiko suddenly realized how small Rokuro really was. She opened her arms and, like a caterpillar in its cacoon, he wiggled into Leiko's lap. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his head. "He's really not…he doesn't _mean_ to be scary, Ro…" she whispered.

Rokuro shook his head, stubbornly. "I don't like him. Can't I go back to Uncle Shigure's? I like him better…or Uncle Aya?"

Leiko smiled, sympathetically. "No, sorry, kiddo. You either stay here where you can get better or you let me take you home."

Rokuro looked down at his mother's hand, drawing imaginary circles in her palm. "Then I wanna go home…"

Leiko nodded and put him back on his makeshift bed. "I thought so," she paused, thinking it over. "I…I'll be right back, all right?"

Rokuro curled back up in the blanket and nodded, nuzzling his head into the pillow half his size on the floor.

Leiko pushed herself up off the ground and left the office. She could hear Hatori talking to Akito in the other room. Fear washed over her when she heard Rokuro's name mentioned. "He's part of the curse," Hatori said. Leiko cupped her hand against the door to listen better.

There was a pause. "And you're sure?" Akito asked, levelly.

"He came to me in his cursed form. He changed only a few hours ago."

"And he was sick," Akito said, slowly, trying to understand the situation.

"Very."

"Just like Leiko."

There was a long pause. Breaking the silence, Hatori soft voice spoke up, sounding confused, but also _hurt_. "You knew?" he whispered.

Without batting an eyelash, Akito answered, "Of course I knew. I'm God. The Fox can't keep secrets like that from God…well…" He hesitated, which worried Leiko, but she knew what he was about to ask Hatori. Still leaning against the door, ears perked and hungry for their conversation, her heart thudded against her chest with fearful anticipation. "Do you know who Rokuro's father is or was?" Akito asked, carefully. "I ask _you_ because…you seem, or at least _seemed_, to be close to Leiko. After all, you, Shigure, and Ayame all grew up with her the most. You spent the most time together. You and her _lived_ together throughout high school, correct?"

There was a quick pause before Hatori croaked out, "Correct."

Akito seemed satisfied with this simple, straight answer. "So, do you know?"

There was a pause in which Leiko assumed Hatori had shook his head since Aktio continued with a gruff, "I see. Thank you anyway. Can you tell Shigure next time you see him that I would love to have a chat with him?"

"Of course," Hatori replied. "So, how are you feeling, Akito?"

There was a loud groan and Akito began to go on about his health problems of the week. Leiko sat back away from the door and bit her lip. She had to get to Shigure before Hatori did. Neither of them knew which one was the father, either. Only Leiko. And she still wasn't prepared for it. In fact, if Rokuro didn't get sick so often, she wouldn't have come back at all. She hadn't cared about Tohru Honda knowing the secret. She was millions of miles away from the Sohma family.

She slowly walked back to Hatori's office to find Rokuro fast asleep again. He always fell asleep easily when he was sick. That was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, it was easy to put him to bed every night and she could know that he was getting enough rest. Although, Leiko always had this nagging and terrifying fear in back of her mind that he wouldn't wake up. She wondered if this was how people worried about her when she was young and would get sick easily.

Without even asking Hatori, she scooped up her sleeping son in her arms, blanket and all, and walked out. She wanted to take him home, put him in his own bed, and then fall asleep herself. As she crossed the threshold of the doorway, Rokuro transformed in her arms. She cradled the hedgehog in on hand and draped the blanket over her other arm.

Suddenly, Hatori came out of Akito's room and into the hallway. He paused, staring at Leiko holding Rokuro in her hand. Hatori sighed, heavily. He had obviously had an emotional rollercoaster of a day. He put out his hand, professionally asking, "When did he transform?"

Leiko recoiled, holding her prickly son to her chest. His smell body shook a bit in his sleep and he let out a small sniffing sound. "He changed about a second or so ago, but he'll be fine. I'm taking him home."

Hatori narrowed his eyes. "Leiko, just because you're mad, it doesn't mean you have to risk his health. Come back into my office and put him dow-"

"He _asked_ to go home," Leiko snapped. "He seems to be doing better, so-"

Hatori looked at her like she was crazy as he widened his eyes, incredibly. "Honestly, Leiko, he just transformed _in your arms_. That isn't 'doing better'. That's doing _worse_. I have a place for him to stay, he's got a bed here and the maids will take care of him when I can't, but he's _not_ doing better," he paused, making sure Leiko was looking at him. "Leiko. He is worse than you ever were. _Trust me_, I can help him."

Leiko gulped, her lip quivering. "The maids?" she snorted. "They never helped anyone. Seriously, the only things they're good at are eavesdropping and gossiping. And I _don't_ want my son staying here. Not in Sohma House, not near Akito."

"Not near _me_?" Hatori breathed.

Leiko widened her eyes, hurt. There was a long silence. Hatori took it as an agreement to his statement as he tried to straighten himself up and let her go. He started to brush past her, but when he was in the doorway to his office, she spun around, angry.

"Don't you see, you idiot? You're the _only_ one I trust Rokuro with right now! So, shut up, please, before people start to suspect you have _feelings_!" she shouted, stomping over to him and handing over the small, fragile hedgehog.

Hatori carefully took Rokuro in his hands and looked up in time to see Leiko quickly walking away. "Why did you come back?" he called out to her.

She paused, back towards him. After a pause, she turned her head to the side so he could only see her profile. "For you…" she choked out. "For you to heal Rokuro, I mean."

Hatori cleared his throat. "Is that the truth?"

Leiko nodded.

Hatori took a deep breath. "Then I'll try my best."

"Don't give me that 'I'll try my best' crap as an excuse when you don't do what you promised. You promised to heal me and he is a part of me."

Hatori turned away from her, towards his office. Leiko ran off, leaving the maids staring at her as she raced through the cold weather and to her car outside the Sohma Estate walls. Hatori closed his office door and placed the headhog back in his bed on the floor. He covered the blanket over Rokuro and walked over to his own desk chair. He sat down and covered his eyes with his hand to think.

The animal changed back into a human, sleeping soundly again with his chest rising and falling sporadically a first and then slower and in time. His bangs crept over his eyes and his mouth parted, unconsciously. Hatori smiled, sadly and shook his head.

"Rokuro…you are _so_ much like your mother that it kills me to keep you here," he muttered to the sleeping boy. "But…I made a promise to someone I love and I plan to keep it, whether she really loved me or not."

* * *

**A/N: So I really feel like I must apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes because I didn't wait for my editor and even myself to edit this because I was too excited to post it! School's started back and I have to apologize again for not writing and posting like at ALL this summer. Ugh, I'm a terrible human being. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, feedback, comments, questions, what you liked, what you hated, etc. is always appreciated :)**

**~Kit Koko**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

*Leiko Sohma, Age 22, Shigure's Home*

A promise is a promise, they say, and no matter what, that promise must be fulfilled before you break somebody's heart. Leiko knew this as she traveled home with Hatori. They had agreed that what had happened in America couldn't go on in Japan. Especially with Shigure waiting for Leiko. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door, a gift she'd bought for him in New York City behind her back.

He opened up and before she could say anything, he swept her up in a hug. "Look who decided to brighten my doorstep!" he exclaimed, spinning her around.

Leiko laughed in spite of herself. "Good morning to you too!"

Shigure put her down and before she could say another word, he pulled her close to him in a long kiss, paralyzing her thoughts of running away from shame. When they came out of the embrace, Leiko was dizzy from emotions conflicting with her priorities. She had to tell Shigure, she had to get it all off her chest…oh but, she fit so perfectly in his arms and was it really necessary to bring him down after keeping him waiting for so long? She'd come off as the bad guy too. Oh wait, she _was_ the bad guy.

"Come in, come in! I wanna hear all about America!" Shigure urged her.

"Uh, r-right," she chuckled, nervously. He quickly got her situated, handing her a hot drink, give her the best spot on the couch, etc. She cradled the present in her lap. "Wow, heh, where to start…?"

Shigure smiled at her. "How about with gift you're holding?"

Leiko grinned and thrust it at him. "Right! I got this for you when Hari and I visited New York City with our other international friends!"

"Oh, there were others, huh? Tell me about them!" Shigure prompted her with a smile as he slowly undid the bow on the box.

"Well," she started, carefully watching him rip off the wrapping paper. As she got more relaxed, she was so close to deciding to not even tell him. Perhaps she could have the best of both worlds: Hatori and Shigure… No. No, that was wrong… "There was this one young man named Jackson who was _always_ making fun. He was our Dorm Advisor and he had the most endearing American accent!"

Shigure chuckled. "Was he hunky and heart-throbbingly beautiful as well?" he teased.

Leiko rolled her eyes, feeling herself relax. Her terrible thoughts about never telling him about her and Hatori crept back into her mind. "Don't be so mean, Gure!"

He laughed, his present box still unopened, and got up to sit next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders, carefully, as if he would break her. They both used to do this with each other, always amazed and curious at how close they could get to one another without transforming. Leiko faked a sigh, trying to disguise the fact that she already _knew_ exactly how far she and another Zodiac member could get. She bit her lip and nuzzled Shigure's shoulder, gently. "Open your present."

He shook his head. "I wanna hear more about America!"

"It was gorgeous and fun and magical, but I missed you and so did Hatori," Leiko said, quickly. "Now open it."

Shigure laughed at her and hugged her closer to his side. "Okay, okay," he said, tearing off the top of the box. He grinned and jumped up, letting go of his grip on Leiko. It was a New York Lady Liberty Statue hat. He laughed like an idiot and put it on his head. "Look! I'm an American! Look at this! Ah, I can't believe you found one!"

Leiko smiled, softly. "They aren't very hard to come by, you know, and it was relatively cheap."

Shigure shook his head, laughing and dancing around the room. "No, no, no, don't say that! Lie to me! Tell me it was immensely expensive and you had to search the _entire_ town, top to bottom, to obtain it! Tell me it was a wild adventure or something!"

Leiko sighed. "It was a truly spectacular adventure getting that back to you, that's for sure."

Shigure calmed down, but kept the smile on his face, taking off the hat and grinning at the English words on the brim. "I can't believe it! Thank you so much, Lei-Lei!"

Leiko shrugged. "I promised…didn't I?" She licked her lips and swallowed her fear. "And…a-a promise is a promise, right?"

Shigure grinned and sat down next to her, kissing her cheek. "Right!"

Leiko pulled back. No, she couldn't do this. The entire time he had been dancing and parading around, things that once made her laugh and forget all her worries—the entire time, she had been obsessing over Hatori. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he thinking of her? Was she simply a regret or did she mean as much to him as he did to her? It had always been Hatori and she knew, somewhere deep down in her stupid heart, it would never be anyone else. She felt nauseous having Shigure stare at her, so intently. "G-Gure…I have something…to…to tell you, actually."

He nodded. "Yeah…I do too."

Leiko took a deep breath. "Maybe I should go first."

He suddenly kissed her, not giving her that chance. She didn't pull away. Something inside her was saying, "Give him this. He deserves this _at least_ if you're going to break his heart. He deserves a kiss at least…"

But it wasn't just a kiss. Shigure pulled back for a split second, giving Leiko a chance to breathe, and whispered against her lips, "I love you." Leiko's eyes widened and she gasped just in time for him to push further into her. It was more than a kiss, it was more than making out, and Leiko could feel exactly what he wanted. Her mind and her body suddenly seemed like two different beings. Her mind screamed at her, "You love Hatori! It's always been and always will be Hatori! Stop! Break his heart and stop him now, don't shatter him completely! Think of Hatori! Stop!"

Another part of her mind wondered, "But, Hatori did say it has to stop, didn't he? He probably has given up on it all. He knows that you and Shigure were together beforehand. He knew this! Hatori was a mistake!"

Then the other part of her countered, "No, Shigure was the mistake, Hatori was the dream! Shigure is not Hatori! Stop!"

As her multiple voices battled within her mind, she realized that her body had gone on moving without thought. She was running her hands up and down, fluidly, and giving into every kiss. Shigure had removed her top and they were stumbling into his bedroom, closing the door behind them. She heard him chuckle, roughly, "Thank god for living alone," before forcing her onto the bed. She didn't complain. Why didn't she stop him? Before she knew it, she was committing the biggest mistake of her life…

* * *

*Leiko Sohma, Present Day, Sohma House*

Rokuro scurried around the house, Leiko running after him. "Ro! Ro, stop, you're still sick!" she called, but he was too riled up to care. She slowed down and flung herself on the couch. "I give up!" she announced, dramatically.

After a quiet moment, Rokuro wandered in, curiously, a mischievous grin on his weak, pale face. He tip-toed over to his mother, and hesitantly tapped her shoulder. "Are you dead?" he whispered.

She laughed and grabbed him up in a hug. "No, but I do know _one_ thing, and that's that I'm not going to invite Uncle Shigure over to help babysit ever again!"

"Aww, mo-om!" Rokuro whined and Leiko tickled him. He started laughing and batting at her hands to stop. Suddenly, he exploded into another coughing fit. They were in Hatori's office and whenever he seemed to be getting better, he'd push it to the limit, and wind up worse than before. Leiko could hear loud footsteps, most likely of Hatori rushing toward them at the sound of Rokuro's coughing.

The fits soon subsided and the room was quiet. Leiko sighed and held her son against her chest. He clung to her shirt and soon, tears began to leak through the fabric. She rubbed his head, cooing to him tenderly. The footsteps softened behind them and she wondered if Hatori had decided to go back to Akito since the coughing had ceased. Rokuro continued crying. "Why am I like this, mom?" he whimpered in her clothes. "I'm so…weird."

Leiko chuckled, softly, and kissed his hair. "Haven't you noticed? Everyone here is weird."

He gulped through his sloppy crying. "N-Not like me," he choked out. "I'm not part of the family."

Leiko pulled back, a frown on her face. "Who told you that?"

He sniffled. "A-Akito."

Leiko sighed. Figured. She kissed Rokuro's forehead. "You are and always will be a part of this family, do you understand, Ro? Just because you aren't in the Zodiac doesn't mean you're a stranger, okay?"

There was a pause before she felt him nodding and wiping his nose on his sleeve. She smiled and pealed him away from her. "Okay, now, I have to get going, but don't you let Akito bully you okay?" She chuckled. "Don't let Uncle Hatori scare you either."

Rokuro yawned and nodded. "Got it."

Leiko shook her head. "Weren't you full of energy three seconds ago, mister crazy?" she teased.

He giggled and wiggled out of her arms, a little more sluggishly, being weighed down by his fever. She rubbed his back, helping him stand up, and he tossed her a sweet smile, reminding her of his father. She sighed and shook her head as her son walked out the back door and into the backyard where Momiji was waiting to play with him. She nodded at her young cousin who simply smiled and high fived little Rokuro. "You ready to play?" Momiji asked, excitedly.

Leiko pursed her lips. "Not too much, don't overdo it, Momiji!" she called after them

As Rokuro ran ahead, stumbling along the way, Momiji glanced back and gave her a nod. "I'll take care of him, don't worry, Lei-Lei, and if he seems to be getting worse, I'll bring him straight back to Hatori."

Leiko nodded and took a deep breath. "Be safe!" she heard herself rasp as they walked away. She could remember when Rokuro was really young and how she would bring him all over the place. Last year, around Christmas time, they had been wrapped up in a blanket by the space heater, eating chocolate bars. Leiko had been thinking of Hatori and Shigure and her family all day that she had started crying. She had told Rokuro that whenever girls cried, they had to have chocolate or they would simply get sadder.

"Why are you sad?" Rokuro had asked. "Is…is it because of daddy?"

Rokuro had no clue who his father was, but he'd often refer to the man as if he did know him. Leiko had simply nodded at his question and Rokuro hugged her. She had chuckled. "Don't worry, sweetie, sometimes people stop loving people and things don't work out. And sometimes, someone will love someone else more than they care to. It's just life and heartbreak is a large aspect."

There had been a silence and finally Rokuro whispered, "I still love you, mom. I'm always going to love you. I think it's programmed into kids to love their mommies and daddies, but…I like that I love you. I like loving you a lot, because you're my best friend."

It had been the first time Leiko had heard anyone refer to a parent as his or her "best friend" and she began to cry even harder. She had hugged her son and choked out, "I love you so much. You are one man I know will _never_ leave my side."

Now, standing in the doorway of Hatori's office, watching Rokuro run off with a fever simply because he needed the fresh air, she felt like screaming. She hated it all. She hated having to come back to Japan, but she knew she had to, for Rokuro. But most of all, she hated herself for doing that to him, giving him that disease. She hated how she had passed it on to him, like a baton, because she didn't get nearly as sick as she used to anymore. She was starting to feel nauseous now, though, She swayed and clutched her stomach, retreating back inside.

She turned to see that Hatori had been standing in the doorway the whole time. She opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "Are you not feeling well?"

She nodded a bit and he helped her sit down. She held onto his hand without his permission, but he didn't fight her on it. He kneeled in front of her and began to examine her like a patient, looking in her eyes, holding her head like it was a scientific specimen instead of his past lover's face. Leiko stopped him by raising her shaking hand up to his cheek. He froze as she stroked down his jawline, curiously feeling the skin that had once been so familiar to her. She swallowed her tears and let her hand fall to her side again.

"Why did you do that?" Hatori asked.

Leiko shrugged. "I missed the feel of your skin," she admitted and suddenly wanted to take it back, but seeing as how it was already out in the open, she let the words linger. She watched them dance in his eyes as he thought them over. He tentatively reached up and touched her cheek, his hand lingering on her own soft skin. He licked his lips and retreated, standing up.

"You might be catching whatever it is that's ailing Rokuro. You should get some rest. My room is available if you need a place to sleep for an hour or so," he said professionally.

Leiko nodded and stood up, but paused beside Hatori. He was waiting too and she knew he would never say it out loud, so she whispered what she had been waiting to say since she got there months ago. "I love you, Hatori. I never stopped." She paused and turned away from him. "Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a very happy holiday, I know I did, but now I am exhausted. Anyways, I hope this chapter was worth the wait! There are only a few more left in the story, so be prepared! Haha so, what did you all think? OPINIONS! haha I love opinions, good or bad, I can take it, trust me. I've had some brutal critiques and some truly lovely compliments, both of which I highly respected! So, what do you like? What do you hate? Favorite characters? Who do you think the father is? What do you think is going to happen? I'd love to hear it all! :D**

~**Kit Koko**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

*Rokuro Sohma, Present Day, Main House*

Rokuro raced around the side garden near Hatori's house and laughed as he tried to catch each falling cherry blossom. Hatori sat on the porch, watching him with his cigarette. It had been a few days since Rokuro had started showing promising signs of getting better. He was back to his loud, energetic self and Hatori enjoyed seeing him this way. He thought it curious that Rokuro didn't know who his father was, but Hatori still liked the way that the boy called him Uncle Hatori, or Uncle Hari now that they had gotten to know each other better. Rokuro reminded him so much of Leiko and it scared him at points, but he ignored it. He looked away and up at the sky as an airplane soared over high above.

Rokuro slowed down and looked over at Hatori. He smiled and carefully trotted over to him. He was still a little wary, but he was gradually breaking down Hatori's icy walls. Hatori was still looking up, perhaps his thoughts were flying with the plane ahead. Rokuro gently touched Hatori's hand and he snapped out of it. As soon as he looked down at the boy, Rokuro withdrew his hand, but kept his small smile. "Uncle Hari?"

"How are you feeling?" Hatori asked, gently.

Rokuro shrugged. "Fine. I was wondering…"

Hatori waited for him to finish, but his voice trailed off, so he asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"Can I go to Uncle Shigure's and see Uncle Kyo and Aunt Tohru?" Rokuro asked in a small voice, scared that Hatori would say no.

"Hm? Really? Do you think you're well enough?"

Rokuro grinned and nodded. "You can come too, Uncle Hari!"

Hatori sighed. "I was going to come anyway. Don't want you to get sick again, do we?"

Rokuro shook his head, sitting on the porch next to Hatori and letting his legs dangle off the edge. "I won't get sick, I promise! Aunt Tohru's really nice, too, she feeds me cakes and stuff and Uncle Kyo lets me ride around on his back! He also taught me some martial arts moves and told me that he'd let me visit his school one day!" he gushed. Hatori smiled as the boy rambled on about the people he loved. "Did you know that Aunt Tohru, Uncle Kyo, and Yuki all go to the same school?"

Hatori nodded, slowly, acknowledging that it wasn't "Uncle Yuki" or anything else as familiar. "Yes, I did."

Rokuro paused. "Do you like Aunt Tohru?"

"Hm?"

Rokuro shrugged, smiling and swinging his legs. "I like her, but I've met so many people around here who aren't sure." He paused and chuckled, lowering his voice. "You know, he acts like he doesn't, but I think Mr. Akito secretly likes her too."

Hatori nodded. "Perhaps."

"What's not to like? I think she's great!"

Hatori nodded. "I like her too, but…" he shook his head, not finishing his sentence.

Rokuro looked up at him and frowned, sadly. "Mommy told me. You think she's in danger or something."

Hatori sighed, but didn't answer him. There was a long, tense silence before Rokuro jumped to his feet and tugged at Hatori's arm. "Come on, Uncle Hari, let's go to Uncle Shigure's!"

Hatori complied, standing up too, and to his surprise, Rokuro took him by the hand. Hatori looked down and noticed how small Rokuro's hand was compared to his own. But there wasn't enough time to stare since Rokuro was already tugging him off the porch and toward his car. "I call shotgun!" the boy squealed, even though there was nobody else to take it from him.

Hatori smiled, softly as he got into the driver's side. Rokuro bounced up and down on his side. "You know," he said, matter-of-factly as Hatori started the engine. "In America, they have what my mom calls _western style_ cars where the wheel is on the left side, not the right."

"Really?" Hatori asked, carelessly as he drove out of the gate and onto the road.

Rokuro nodded. "Uh-huh. Kyo told me that everyone knows that, though."

Hatori pursed his lips. "Hmm, well I'm sure you know things that even Kyo doesn't know."

Rokuro looked at him, wide-eyed. "You think?"

"Of course. After all, you've been to America and he hasn't. I know from personal experience that it is a very different place."

Rokuro looked out the windshield at the trees and houses. He nodded. "It sure is. Our apartment, my mommy's and mine, here in Japan, is amazing, though! Much better than our old one, in my opinion. It's got sliding doors and mats and she makes me take off my shoes and wear these slipper things sometimes and she helps me practice my Japanese reading and writing when she brings home groceries."

"Groceries?"

"Yeah. I have to read the label and then write down what's inside, like carrots or something."

"Hm. What else? How about school?"

Rokuro smiled, sadly out the window. "Well…I think I came too late since all the kids have their groups of friends and I don't. I'll probably make it next year."

Hatori glanced at him. "Well, do you have _any_ friends?"

Rokuro grinned. "Of course! I've got a whole slew of them! Just…not at school," he added with a casual shrug. He obviously didn't mind that much. "I'm glad that I'm better now, 'cause that means I can hang out with Uncle Kyo more!"

"So you like Kyo a lot, huh?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Do you know what zodiac animal he is?" Hatori asked, carefully.

Rokuro nodded. "The cat!"

"And…you're okay with that?"

Rokuro looked over at Hatori. "You mean because he isn't actually in the zodiac? Neither am I, you know. We're both outcasts, as mom calls us, and he loves my mom just as much as I do, so…" He shrugged as a conclusion.

Hatori paused, thinking about that and finally looked back in front of him just in time to pull onto the road to Shigure's house. They were silent as they drove through the woods and parked up on the side of the gravel near the house. Hatori turned off the car and as soon as he unlocked it, Rokuro was up and out of the car in a flash. Hatori sighed and got out too.

Rokuro raced up to the front door and rang the bell on the side, anxiously teetering back and forth, heels to toes, heels to toes. Soon, Tohru answered and she grinned down at him. "Rokuro! You're okay!"

Rokuro nodded and quickly wrapped his arms around her middle, snuggling her torso since he was so short. "I'm back!" He let go of her and glanced back to see Hatori walked up behind him and nodded to Tohru. "You've met Uncle Hari, right Aunt Tohru?" Rokuro chirped.

She smiled down at him and nodded. "Mm-hm," she answered and turned back to Hatori. "Good afternoon. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Miss Honda, and I hope you're doing well," Hatori replied, casually.

She nodded. "Oh, y-yes I'm doing fine."

Rokuro looked around Tohru and wandered into the house. "Where's Uncle Kyo?" he asked her, looking up and down the hallway. "And is Uncle Shigure in his office again?"

Tohru walked in after him. "No, Shigure's out in the city meeting with his editor, I think, but Kyo's upstairs if you want to see him."

Rokruo nodded and lowered his voice into a forced whisper. "I'll surprise him! He doesn't know I'm better yet, so _shhhhh_!"

Tohru giggled and Hatori sighed. She turned to him. "Would you like something to drink? I'm sure Shigure will be back soon."

Hatori looked over at her and nodded. "Sure. I'm supposed to be babysitting Rokuro, so I can't leave."

"You could leave him here, if you have other errands to run. Miss Leiko does that all the time and nobody minds. We love Rokuro," she added with a smile.

"Who doesn't?" Hatori chuckled as he followed her into the kitchen. They could hear Rokuro thumping "quietly" around upstairs, getting ready to surprise Kyo. Hatori shook his head, but still wore a smile on his face.

* * *

Upstairs, Rokuro crept slowly through the hallways and froze outside Kyo's room. He cracked the sliding door a bit to see the balcony door open at the far left of the room. He grinned and opened the door all the way. He carefully closed it behind him, all the while crawling on all fours. He scurried into the room and looked around. He assumed that Kyo was on the balcony or roof. He carefully let his guard down and stood up on two feet.

Suddenly, Rokuro was attacked from behind and before he knew what was happening, someone had scooped him up into their arms and flipped him upside down. He looked at the person from his awkward position and grinned at the familiar orange hair. "Uncle Kyo!"

Kyo laughed and flipped Rokuro back onto his feet. "Hey squirt, looks like you're better, huh?"

Rokuro nodded and stared at him for a while. Kyo looked a lot happier than he had last time the two had seen each other. Rokuro had gradually started to notice this happening. It wasn't the elated kind of happy, it was a calmer kind. "Something's…different about you, Uncle Kyo."

"Huh? What 'cha mean?"

Rokuro shrugged, looking away, soon preoccupied with something else. He was easily distracted, Kyo noticed. Rokuro scampered over to Kyo's desk and saw his class photo. "Whoa! Is this your whole school?"

Kyo snorted. "That'd be a small school, kid. That's just my class."

Rokuro nodded, slowly. "It's spring, so you just started your last year in high school, right?"

Kyo looked down at him. "Yeah."

Rokuro gently touched the frame, a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, in Chicago, school starts in the fall, not the spring. So…will…will you leave?"

Kyo crouched down to Rokuro's level. "Probably."

Rokuro smiled at him, snapping out of it. He didn't enjoy being sad, even if it was sometimes healthy for him. He wanted to be happy, even if it was fake. "Uncle Hatori's here! He's downstairs with Aunt Tohru."

Kyo sighed and stood up again. "Seriously? Hatori's here? Damn."

Rokuro raced around and scrambled up Kyo's back like a squirrel. He tugged on the strings of Kyo's jacket and flapped them up and down like reins. This was his favorite thing to do and he had missed it a lot while he had been sick. "Mush, Uncle Kyo, let's go! Time's a wasting!"

Kyo sighed, held onto Rokuro's legs that dangled over Kyo's shoulders. "Don't forget to duck your head on the way. If you get conked in the head, fall off, and get sick again, just know I am _not_ to blame."

Rokuro absent-mindedly played with Kyo's orange hair. "'Kay," he answered, vaguely.

Kyo rolled his eyes and crouched down while walking through the doorway anyways, knowing Rokuro would forget, but the boy ducked his head too. Kyo smiled up at him and Rokuro giggled. "See? I did it!"

"You sure did, squirt," Kyo muttered, jogging down the stairs. They got to the bottom and he let Rokuro down. "Tohru!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" her sugary voice called out. "Does Rokuro want anything sweet?"

Rokuro grinned. "YES!" he exclaimed, rushing out of the hallway and into the kitchen, nearly knocking Hatori down, who was leaning against the doorframe. He watched the little boy jumped past him and run up to Tohru like a puppy, begging for treats.

Tohru laughed and handed him a plate with a cake on it.

Rokuro giggled. "Aunt Tohru _always_ has sweets! Uncle Kyo says it's because she's so sweet!"

Tohru began blushing and so did Kyo, but not as much. He shot Rokuro a look. "Hey, watch it kid, weren't you going to-?" he said, trying to change the subject, but it was no use.

"_And_ Uncle Kyo thinks you're-!" Rokuro didn't get to finish since Kyo shoved a piece of cake in the kid's mouth and the rest of what he was saying got muffled.

Kyo glared over at Hatori. "You sure this kid's okay?"

Hatori nodded. "All his vitals are clear and as you can see, he's in no state to be lying around all day. He begged me to bring him here, anyways."

Tohru smiled. "Well, that's nice."

Suddenly, they heard the front door open and two pairs of footsteps. Rokuro heard Shigure's distinctive voice booming from the front. The voices were muffled and Rokuro realized that he also heard Leiko. He put down the plate and raced out into the front hall. "Mommy!" he exclaimed, attacking her in a hug.

Leiko blinked, surprised, and smiled down at him. "Oh! R-Ro! What are you…?"

She didn't finish when she saw Hatori meander after Rokuro. He locked eyes with her and answered, "He was looking a lot better and asked to come here, so I drove." He switched his gaze over to Shigure and nodded.

Shigure grinned and gave him a weak salute. "Hari."

"Gure."

Rokuro tugged on Leiko's sleeve. "You won't believe what happened, mommy! Aunt Tohru has cake!"

Leiko chuckled as she saw the young girl walk out and smile at them. Leiko mussed Rokuro's hair. "But Aunt Tohru always has cake, silly," she said, glancing up at Tohru with a wink. "It's because she's so sweet."

Rokuro paused. "Oh… _that's_ where I got it! _Mommy_ said that Aunt Tohru is sweet, not Uncle Kyo…" He turned to Kyo who was walking out and bowed. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you, Uncle Kyo."

Kyo ran a steady hair through his orange hair and sighed. "Yeah, whatever, it's no big deal, squirt."

"So, why are you here, Miss Leiko?" Tohru asked, politely.

Leiko sighed. "Do we have to add the 'miss' part?"

Tohru blushed. "Oh, sorry."

Leiko waved her hand, slipping off her shoes. "Don't worry about it. Anyways, I'm here to talk to Shigure and hang out with Kyo. He needs someone besides Yuki to kick his butt every now and then."

Kyo laughed and clenched his fists. "Bring it on!"

Rokuro giggled and jumped up onto Kyo again, swaying his balance. Kyo stumbled forward and sighed. "Seriously, Rokuro, are your legs broken or something?"

Leiko giggled. "Well, maybe I should come back later since you guys appear to be babysitting my son."

Hatori started to head to the door. "Guess my job is done then. Rokuro can go home with you, Leiko."

She caught his sleeve. "Actually," she said in a hushed voice while everyone else became distracted laughing at Kyo and Rokuro. "Could I talk to you real quick?"

Hatori looked down at her hand on his arm, but she didn't move it, although she felt like she should. She stood her ground until he glanced back and nodded. "Of course, but I do have to get going soon. What do you want to talk about?"

Leiko noticed Shigure looking her way and she feigned a smile at Hatori. "Rokuro's health. You say he's better, but…he's just like me, very unpredictable, you know?" she lied, smoothly.

Shigure could never tell when she was lying and he bought it, waved to the two of them, and retreated back to his office to write. Hatori, on the other hand, could tell and he gave her an odd look. Yuki walked down the stairs and smiled at Rokuro, who reached out his hand to high five him. Tohru giggled and reminded the boy that he still had cake to finish, so Rokuro tapped Kyo's head and pretended he was a car, making vroom-vroom noises. They laughed.

Hatori sighed with a weak smile as he and Leiko lingered in the doorway. "You know, he _is_ a lot like Aya in the good sense."

"What, you mean because he's so amiable?" Leiko asked, quietly.

Hatori nodded. "And people love him no matter what. I'm sure he needs that. Shigure has that quality too. I've noticed those two are a lot alike, but…that's understandable I presume…"

Leiko looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "You really think you know it all, huh Hari?"

He looked down and sighed. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Leiko nodded. "Lunch. It's important and…" she lowered her voice even more as they walked out the door. "You may not be right about Shigure. Rokuro is more like you than you think…"

They began walking out to Hatori's car. "What do you mean?" he asked, skeptical.

Leiko waited until they had both jumped in to speak. She was suddenly scared to tell him. Scared of what he'd say, what this information out in the open would do. She had put off telling him for so long that the entire moment felt anti-climactic. She sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe you never figured it out."

"Figure what out, Lei?"

"You're the father."

Hatori was silent.

Angry, Leiko snapped her vision back to him, eyes flaring. Her gaze burned into his skull. She was no longer pissed-off-little-Leiko. She was a protective, fiery, and aggressive mother. It was a whole new playing field that Hatori had never bothered to stop and notice her playing (and winning) on. Leiko bit her lip and glared at him. "Stop playing the 'woe is me' card and take some responsibility. Rokuro is _your_ son, Hatori. Not Shigure's or anyone else's. _Yours._"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, my lovely dears, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I hope it was worth the wait :P I'm so sorry for not updating for a few months! To be quite frank with you, I've had this chapter written for some time, but since I have the rest of this story planned, my mind's been focused on my Ouran fanfic (which you so should read if you're a fan of the anime or manga or both) and I forgot that I had this written! **

**Okay, question time. Now that the big question has been answered:**

**1) What do you think? What was your initial reaction and did your prediction prove to be right or wrong? Did you think it was as anticlimactic as Leiko thought it was or not? If so, did that make you mad or sad or etc?**

**2) What do you want to see next in the story before it's done for good? Any lose ends you want tied up? Anything you're particularly curious about? **

**I'll see you all with the next chapter! Don't forget to click that review button and tell me your thoughts and feelings XD If you want to answer any of the above questions, feel free! Love you all! 3**

**~Kit Koko**


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

*Main House, Present Day, _The Gathering of the Zodiac plus the Cat, Fox, and Hedgehog for the Final Time_*

Leiko took a deep breath and looked up at the gates. The familiar building that she had grown up in, fallen in love in, broken hearts in, it seemed foreign now. The atmosphere was no longer her childhood. The inside was no longer a place for the Zodiac to feel like they belonged somewhere. It had never been that for Leiko, since she was not part of the Chinese Zodiac. She had never been to a New Year's Banquet and knew that this invitation was not her chance. This wasn't a banquet, it was a farewell. Leiko could feel it. She knew all too well what goodbyes tasted like.

She glanced down and smiled at the little boy shaking by her side, clutching her hand. He looked up at her, wide eyed. "Mr. Akito doesn't like me."

Leiko pursed her lips. "Akito…I think he's changing, Rokuro. I'm not sure what's going to happen anymore, though. I used to be so good at that, knowing step two, but now, it's all up in the air." She tightened her grip on her son's hand. "Stay close."

He nodded and they started up toward the Main House. "Will Uncle Kyo be here?"

"Yes he will."

"Will there be snacks?"

They entered the house and Leiko shushed him, turning down the hall. Every member except Shigure was there. Leiko raised her chin, protectively. The news that Rokuro was Hatori's son had spread like wildfire. When Rokuro found out, his youthful spark had faded. He would only talk to Leiko, Kyo, and sometimes Tohru. Rin and Haru had visited one day and, even though the feud with Leiko and Isuzu had dwindled, Rokuro had hid up in Kyo's bedroom under the sheets until they left. He barely spoke to his real Uncle, Kazuma, and he would give Ayame no more than a smile. He could tell that people thought differently of him and one day asked Leiko what the word, "bastard" meant.

"Who called you that?" Leiko had snapped, enraged.

Rokuro hadn't answered because what bothered him was that he didn't know who it was. He had wanted a dad, not a father. Not a simple biologically scandalous connection, but a relationship. Being looked at like an animal was ironic, now. His curse had broken when he found out about Hatori and now he wished it hadn't. At least he would be able to rationalize through his thoughts, then.

In a soft voice, Rokuro asked his mom, "Is Dad here?"

Leiko blinked, surprised, and looked around the room. Sure enough, there was Hatori, leaning against a doorframe, talking to someone unseen. She took a slow, deep breath and turned around to find Ayame. She often did this, even as a child, to avoid the inevitable. Aya was her safe house. He was chatting up Kureno, who, when he saw Leiko, dispersed swiftly.

Ayame grinned at her and Rokuro. "Good afternoon!"

Rokuro didn't smile back, which was starting to unnerve more people than just Leiko. He glanced around the hallway. "Why is everyone so sad?"

"Not sad! No, never sad, my dear boy," Ayame said, shaking his head, dramatically. He sighed and turned toward the door that Hatori was leaning towards. "Just… anxious.'

"For what?"

"Akito's announcement," Leiko answered.

"What is he going to say?"

"I don't know."

Rokuro narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. He didn't believe her but remained silent. He sat down on the floor and carefully listened in on other conversations. He never realized how much he could have known before if only he had listened. Like, for example, how his father was right under his nose and wanted nothing to do with him. Sitting with these people he once knew as family, with their curses broken and hearts free, Rokuro felt utterly alone and empty. He glanced over at Kyoyo, but when the young man looked back and smiled, Rokuro turned his head out of shame. His curse had broken too. The Hedgehog was gone and so was Rokuro's perceived connection to his favorite uncle.

It wasn't long before the door opened and a lovely woman with short black hair in a kimono came out. Rokuro recognized who it was and understood quicker than his family members. There was a looming silence. Before anyone could think about speaking, the little spikey-haired boy raised his own small voice. "Good afternoon, Miss Akito," he chirped, casually. He wasn't patronizing Akito, just acting like this was an everyday occurrence. He even added a bow.

Akito looked over at him, surprised that he had been the first to speak. No longer scary or judgmental, Rokuro saw him—or rather _her—_as a normal human being. He gave her a soft smile, and became the catalyst for the whirl-wind conversations and accusations and exclamations encasing the room. While everyone spoke at once, Akito returned the smile. Rokuro plopped on the ground, resting back on his hands.

Leiko looked down at him and strayed from the crowd toward her son. She crouched down and smiled. "Ro, did you know about this?" she asked, softly.

He shook his head, simply.

"Then why are you …?" Leiko trailed off.

Rokuro pursed his lips and looked down at his fingers, lacing and unlacing them idly. "I think secrets are normal now. This family seems to like them so…why should I be surprised?"

Leiko's eyes flitted from Akito to Rokuro, and she decided to sit down next to him instead of going back to "God." She sighed, smiling sadly. "I am sorry."

Rokuro was silent.

Leiko scooted closer to him. "Do you not want Hatori to be your dad?"

Rokuro took a deep breath. "I don't…I don't think he wants me to be his, you know…"

Leiko bit her lower lip. She wasn't prepared for her son's raw honest intuition. She looked away, lost for words. "I doubt that," she answered, lamely.

Rokuro sighed as Akito began talking. She told the Zodiac and outcasts how "The End" was nearing and people spoke sporadically in response. Everyone had seen it coming, yet no one seemed as uninterested as Rokuro. This wasn't his home; America was. Leiko was, Uncle Kyo and Tohru was—not Sohma House. He looked over at the man who was his father and kept his gaze level until Hatori looked back. They stared at each other for a long time, and when Akito was finished and the room was silent, Rokuro jumped to his feet. All eyes were on him.

And he ran.

Hatori's eyes flitted from his son to Leiko. She stayed where she was, a soft breeze blowing her dark brown hair across her face. He blinked a few times and she raised her chin. Leiko narrowed her eyes and mouthed her command to him, "Go be a father."

When the group turned back to Akito, Hatori nodded and stood up. Akito didn't object as her doctor raced out of the room after his son. When he was gone, Leiko raised her hand like she was in class. Akito looked at her until the room was silent. Leiko didn't falter as she spoke. "You are right, Akito, the end is coming. It is most likely already here. This is a wonderful way to bid you farewell."

Akito nodded, understandably. She and Leiko had discussed this earlier, but Kyo shook his head. "You're leaving again?"

Leiko smiled, gently at her favorite student, her favorite Flame-Brain. "We have to-"

"But why?" he snapped.

"Because this isn't Rokuro's home, Kyo."

"It could be."

Leiko slowly rose to her feet. "No, it couldn't. Rokuro wants to go back to America and…so do I." She looked around and smiled warmly. "But I will miss you all and forever love you like I did when you first saved me. This curse has been a blessing in some ways too. Just look around at what it's done, what relationships it has created and destroyed. It is a bittersweet memory that can never be replayed. This is no accident nor is it a misfortune. We are cursedly blessed." Before anyone could reply, she bowed and left.

* * *

"Rokuro!"

The little boy didn't want to talk to his father. He refused to even think of him like that. It was too weird and strangely hurtful. He clung to the branch and pretended he was still able to transform, puffing up his chest like he still had spikes on his back, like he was still the Hedgehog. But he wasn't and he gulped down the sadness that realization brought him. It was the only thing that had ever made him feel special—and it was gone. He bit his lip as his father called out his name again.

Hatori walked out to the garden, remembering how Momji used to hide here whenever he was sad. Carefully padding along the path, he soon heard rusting from a bush near the edge of his own home. He walked over and paused at the shrubbery. He took a deep breath and the sound of his sigh made the rustling stop.

"Rokuro," he said calmly, clearer and louder than before.

There was a pause. The man got down on his hands and knees, begrudgingly. Leiko's harsh words were his only motivation. _Go be a father. _"Ro-chan, please come out-"

"Don't call me Ro-chan," he heard the small boy snap. He sounded just like Leiko when she was younger. _Don't call Lei-chan, Hari!_

Hatori sighed. This boy as too much like Leiko to be his son. He sat back on his heels, relaxing into a crouched-sitting position. If Rokuro was like Leiko, this could take a while. "Why did you leave?"

"I was bored," the boy lied, smoothly.

"I don't believe that."

"I don't care what you believe," Rokuro quipped. "I'm not trying to make you believe me; I'm trying to make you go away. Whenever you say that you're bored, adults think you're throwing a tantrum and leave you alone until you calm down."

Hatori sighed. This was child was very intuitive for being so young. "I see. Why do you want me to go away?"

"Because your curse broke."

Hatori widened his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Rokuro continued, "Mine did too. And Mommy's broke a long time ago. She says it broke when I was born and that I was a miracle. But still… Uncle Kyo's broke, Aya's broke, Shigure's broke…everyone's connection is gone." There was a shuddered pause and Rokuro sniffed. "And now you're stuck with someone you have no link to."

Hatori quickly parted the bushes and found the boy's face buried in his forearms. He was curled up in a ball, shaking. "I don't want us t-to be broken," Rokuro cried. "I just wanna go home!"

Hatori narrowed his eyes, sympathetically. The boy looked up with bright red eyes. "Will you come too?"

"Come where?"

"To Chicago," Rokuro said forcefully. "I mean we don't n-need you to, but… if you w-want…"

Hatori took a deep breath. "Rokuro, I-"

"Please say yes," the boy murmured, looking away from his father. "I know you don't like _me_ but you like Mommy…"

Hatori reached out his hand and grasped his son's shoulder. Rokuro looked up and his father smiled at him. "Why would I not like you?"

Rokuro sniffled. "I am…i-inconvent."

Hatori furrowed his brow. "You mean, 'inconvienent'?"

The boy nodded.

Hatori sighed, loudly, and pulled the boy out of the bush. "That's ridiculous."

Rokuro stumbled into his father, but quickly wrenched free. "It's not ree…reedih…" He shook his head, frustrated with the language barrier and used a different word, "Silly! It's easy and mean and I hate you!"

Hatori stood up straight, looking down at his son. "I don't hate _you_."

"You don't like me," Rokuro grumbled, decisively.

"No I don't. I love you."

Rokuro's eyes flashed with childish hope, but he didn't let himself get carried away. Suspicious, he backed away. "B-But that's because you _have_ to love me. If you don't…you'll…you'll get in trouble."

"Rokuro, I am not extrinsically motivated to love you," Hatori said, slowly.

"I…I don't know what that word means."

Hatori licked his lips. "It means that I love you because you're my son and you're Leiko's son. I love you because I have the opportunity to, an opportunity that I haven't known I had for six years."

Rokuro looked down at his feet. "I'm seven."

"Seven years, then."

Rokuro looked up at him, curiously. "You're not coming to America are you." It was no longer question. Rokuro knew the answer.

Hatori sucked in a quick breath and answered, "No." There was a hesitant pause. "I-I live here, Rokuro."

"Do you have a computer?"

Taken aback from abruptness of the question, Hatori stuttered, "Y-Yes, but…I can't come with you, Rokuro. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Then why the compu-?"

"So you can pretend to be there."

Hatori took a shuddered breath, surprised by the affect the young boy had on people, on cold snowflakes like Hatori, whenever he opened his small, innocent mouth. He cleared his throat. "What do you mean? I can't go with you."

"I know, I know, but we have emails and phone and video stuff like Skype and mail. At home we had pen-pals across the world with another kindergarten class and here at my Japanese school, we write letters to American kids. Maybe I could write you letters too?" Rokuro rambled.

Hatori nodded. "Yeah, sure," was all he could get out.

Rokuro pressed his lips together. "I left because I don't belong there."

"What do you mean?"

Rokuro paused in thought. "Mom calls me a…a serendipity. Yeah, serendipity. I don't know how to say that in Japanese. She calls me that like she calls me sweetie and Ro, but I looked it up and had Mr. Carnegy next door read me the definition."

Hatori knew what the word meant, but he let Rokuro explain it anyways. He settled down on the grass next to his son. A soft breeze ruffled the boy's spiked hair and his sleeve shuddered in the wind. Hatori felt like he belonged in this boy's life the way he once felt like he belonged in Leiko's. And yet he felt like the two would be better off without him. Rokuro continued, "It means 'happy accident,'" he murmured.

"That's good. 'Happy' is nice," Hatori remarked. "She's happy to have you. Why is that a bad thing?"

Rokuro sighed, dramatically. His father just didn't understand. "Because I'm an _accident_, Uncle Hari."

Hatori shrugged, feeling better that Rokuro used "uncle" instead of "Dad." It seemed more befitting. "I think we all were. Especially with the curse."

"That doesn't make me feel better. I'm still a mistake, curse or not."

"Mistakes and accidents are two different things. A mistake is something one regrets." Hatori glanced down at Rokuro. He saw his own pessimistic and skeptic nature in his son, dappled with Leiko's doe eyes. He put his arm around the boy, lightly. "You are no mistake, Rokuro."

Rokuro blinked and tears welled up in his eyes. Hurriedly, he tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. Hatori so often forgot that this old soul was still a child. Abandoning all his ice, he wrapped his arms around his son and Rokuro clung to his father's neck. Still hiccupping through his weeping, Rokuro cried, "Why aren't you coming back with us?"

"I belong here-"

"But Mommy needs you!"

"Roku-"

"Mommy would c-cry a lot at night sometimes and I always knew it was because she missed you and I always thought it was my fault because I'm a happy accident to her and mistake to you and-!"

"Rokuro, stop."

"Don't you love us?"

Hatori didn't answer for a while. He simply held Rokuro's head to his shoulder. He looked up at the pink sky and took a deep breath. Wordlessly, he lifted Rokuro into his arms and jumped up. He stood there and held him for a while until the boy stopped crying.

Rokuro leaned back, frowning still, and sniffed. Hatori began walking back to the main house. "Rokuro?" he paused. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you or Leiko before and that I can't be there for you two now, but it's because I need to be here and because I don't think you'll need me _there_. This is my home and America is yours. I won't keep you from your home if you don't keep me from mine."

Rokuro nodded. "Mommy will be lonely. She's always lonely."

Hatori shook his head, decisively. "No, she won't and isn't." When Rokuro looked at him oddly, Hatori smiled. "She has a new man to love. You."

Rokuro smirked and his father set him down. When they got back to the Main House, Leiko was standing in the doorway. When Rokuro grinned, she returned the gesture and he ran up to hug her around her torso. "I don't wanna leave Japan," he whispered, half-heartedly. He wanted to leave, but he had finally found a family worth salvaging. Was it worth it?

Leiko smiled at him. "You know how Uncle Kyo hates leeks?"

Rokuro nodded. "They taste yucky."

Leiko continued, "And you know how he eats them anyway now that he's older? It's because they're good for you in the long run." She paused and leaned down to his level. "This is your leek, hon. Sometimes, when you don't wanna do something, like eat leeks or leave your home or leave a potential home, you have to do it because it will help you move forward." She kissed the top of his head. "Eat your leeks, okay?" she joked before telling him to go find Kyo. Rokuro agreed, glanced at Hatori one last time, and then left.

Leiko's eyes returned to Hatori. She sighed, deeply. "Thank you."

He nodded. "It was no problem."

Leiko, still smiling, shook her head and started toward him. "No, it _was_ a problem, and _you_ fixed it."

"I actually think Rokuro fixed it, but that might be me."

Leiko nodded. "He makes me feel whole. He's my serendipity," she added with a gently smile.

"He thinks that means that he's a mistake."

Leiko looked at him. "But you set him straight." She seemed very confident in Hatori's abilities to be a good father. She was more hopeful than confident, though. She wanted it all to work out in the end before she left.

"Hm." There was a pause as he carefully studied her eyes. They weren't drowning in each other like they used to and he knew that. "I can't come to America with you, Leiko."

She nodded. "I know."

"You do?"

She smirked, ruefully. "No way Hatori Sohma leaves his comfort zone for some girl he knocked up."

Appalled, he advanced toward her. "You are not just some girl I knocked up, Leiko. You are the girl I loved, the girl I still love, the woman I will always love." There was a pause and he shook his head. "And it kills me that I was never there for you when you were crying alone and raising that boy alone and living alone…"

She smiled and took his face between her palms before pulling him in for a kiss. He returned it, but it was sweeter, gentler, and simpler than it ever was before. "I know. I love you too. But not like I did. It took me five and a half years and a short-term lease in Japan to figure out that all those tears were in vain. We aren't children anymore."

"Yeah," he agreed, understandably.

She pecked his lips one last time before letting go. No passion, no fireworks, just a dimly burning ember. "I won't stand in your way. Don't be afraid to love because I left you or because Kana forgot you. You have that teacher you love and I think she likes you back. You should give her a chance."

Hatori raised his eyebrows.

Leiko chuckled. "Aya," was all she needed to say."

Hatori smiled. "Ah. And _you_ have Rokuro."

"Mm. And Kyo."

"Kyo?"

She nodded, grinning this time. "Kyo and Tohru want to travel so they've agreed to come with us to America. We'll come back to visit when Ro's older. And then Kyo and Tohru will find a new life here. They want to see the world, just like you and I once did. Only this time, they don't have the curse to weigh them down."

Hatori pressed his lips together. "So this is goodbye."

"For now."

They stood there in tragic silence. Hatori licked his lips. "And Shigure? You slept with him before you ran away, Lei, I cannot forget that." Fretfully he added, "You're sure Rokuro's mine?"

"Shigure's in love with Akito," she whispered. "I've always known that, deep down. They were meant for each other. And I already knew I was pregnant when I went Shigure's that one night. Neither of us longed for the other, we just detested being alone." She took a long, deep breath and shook her head. "No, Ro's yours."

"Okay. What about his illness, your illness?"

"It was the curse. Once free, we were both healthy as well. He's been worse off, but getting better. He's treatable now since he doesn't transform. I should have known his curse was weak because he never transformed when he hugged a girl."

"He said your curse broke…?"

She nodded. "The day I gave birth to him and held him in my arms, I didn't change and neither did he. I assumed one of two things: that my curse had broken or he had one as well. Both for right, though. It was confusing and difficult. After they took him away, I hugged the male nurse, just to test it, and I knew how to erase memories, you know?" She sighed. "Nothing happened. He congratulated me on my baby boy and later that night, I took him home to our crappy one room apartment. He transformed in his sleep the next morning.

"I'm glad the curse I broken, but he thinks that he's lost something. Whatever it is, there is no way the Zodiac gave it to him and I hope he finds it when he grows up." She looked around and smiled, ruefully. "I will miss this. I will miss _you._"

Hatori nodded. "I love you, Leiko."

"I love you too."

They looked into each other's eyes. Leiko let go of his hand. "Maybe love will smile down at us next time we met, hm?"

"Maybe," Hatori agreed, smirking sadly. He took her face up to his before she had a chance to leave, but merely kissed her forehead rather than the lips. "I wish you happiness, Leiko Sohma."

She leaned into his ear and whispered words that he longed to hear and they sent shivers down his spine. After years of winter, of Leiko and Akito calling him snow, of loving only those he could hurt…Leiko whispered to him his freedom. "And I wish you Spring."

* * *

**A/N: This is not the end. There will be an epilogue in the near future, but I wouldn't count on it until next month or so. As always, please leave me a review if you have time and let me know what you thought of not only the chapter but the story. This was my first fan fiction and it was so wonderful to always get so many reviews! I currently (as in when I'm publishing this) have 52 for this story and that is such a blessing, I didn't even think I was going to get more than five, so thank you. I love you all and I hope you guys stick around for the epilogue, eventually, but for now, assume that this is the end. Have a wonderful week :)**

**~ Kit Koko  
**


End file.
